Akatsuki Plus Another
by FlyHighAndTakeTheSky
Summary: Ashley and her 2 friends have won a trip to Japan. Only catch is, the Akatsuki come with the bundle. M for language and later chapters. DeidaraOC PeinOC HidanOC SasoriOC KisameOC
1. What the hell did you enter?

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori would still be alive! But their not, so you can conclude that I don't own Naruto. ^.^

I stared into the computer screen as it flashed with thousands of different colors. My name's Ashley and I'm 14. I live alone, but my few friends stay over often. My best friends, Jenna, Frank, and Kim were sitting on my bed, which had a Akatsuki blanket on top, all reading manga. Cullen was laying on the floor, flipping though a Naruto magazine.

"Hey you guys! Watch this!" I called my friends over, who reluctantly got up. I grinned and pointed to the computer screen. There, was a video of Sakura bitch slapping Naruto over the head. I started laughing like a crazy person. It didn't take Jenna long to start laughing, and the others started seconds after. I had put all of my favorite Naruto clips into a powerpoint for easy viewing. My favorites consisted of at least a hundred slides, mostly of Tobi, Deidara, Shikamaru, Hidan, and well, almost all the Akatsuki and the occasional kahona and hidden sand shinobi. After the video was over, the next one started of Tobi and Deidara at a dango shop.

"This series never ceases to amaze me" Cullen commented, stifling laughter.

"Yup, whadda ya expect, it _is_ the worlds greatest manga ever!" Jenna rolled her eyes in amusement. Kim was back on the bed, reading volume 10. I had just gotten her hooked on it, but she already loved it. I was on volume 50, but I could never seem to find it anywhere. Jenna was on volume 30 something, while Cullen had finished the series. Frank had just started volume 16 and was intently reading it. Jenna sighed in content, walking back to my bed. Cullen remained by my side.

"You like Tobi?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me. I tore my gaze from the computer to him.

"Yeah, he's my favorite!" I replied, brushing a strand of dark brown hair out of my eyes. (acually, Deidara-kun is my new fav)

"Yeah, he turns all serious and crap later on though..."

"Greattttttt, stupid Tobi!" I growled

"Oh yeah, he does remind me of you in some ways though..."

I turned my head away and muttered a curse word under my breath. Cullen smirked a little and turned away, going back to the magazine. For once, I was glad Cullen and Frank were sleeping over with Jenna and Kim this time. Other times, it was just Cullen and Frank or Jenna and Kim. Suddenly, a pop-up, flashed on my screen. It had pictures of the hidden leaf around the edge, so I naturally read it.

_Dear user, _

_You are the 100,000,000th person to visit this site,_ this confused me, considering I wasn't even on a website.

_Click here to obtain 5 FREE tickets to Japan! Click in the next 20 seconds and get them within 24 hours!_ My 20 seconds was ticking. I clicked the button at the bottom and another pop-up came up, asking me to enter my name, address, and age. I entered; Name: Tayi, Address: 4582 N. Cameolt St. , and Age: 14. Tayi was my Japanese name, but I used it often. _'Thank you, your tickets will arrive exactly at 8:00am tomorrow' _the screen read. _Yeah right_, I thought doubtfully. I rolled my chocolate brown eyes and I flicked my computer off.

"Hey, who wants something to eat? I'm getting Ramen" I offered the others, my hand resting against the door frame.

"Double the ramen" Kim told me, glancing up from her book.

"Dango for me" Frank waved is hand in a thankful gesture.

"Triple Ramen!" Jenna yelled, flashing a picture of the ramen from Naruto.

"I'll come" Cullen threw the magazine aside, jumping up onto his feet.

I nodded and did a swift turn out of my room. I walked down the long hallway to the kitchen, Cullen trailing a few steps behind. When we got to the kitchen, I opened my cupboard and pulled out 3 packs of beef flavored Ramen and dango. I balanced the food on my hands and had the dango in the edge of my mouth. Then, I tripped and went flying face down onto the floor. Well, that's what I expected to happen, but instead, Cullen caught me, and all the food.

"Heh, thanks, you saved my clumsy ass" I told him, laughing.

"Welcome, and how 'bout I help you with that" he raised a eyebrow.

I stood up and he snatched two packs of ramen from me.

"Mine" he joked, curling around the ramen.

I laughed and quickly got a pot out, not wanting to starve my friends. Filling it with water I sighed deeply, not bothering to look up when Cullen poked my head to make sure I was alive. I smiled and flashed him a peace sign. Turning the water off, and being careful not to fall, I turned the stove on medium and placed the water over the flame.

"Can I ask you something?" I turned to see Cullen sitting on the counter.

"Shoot"

He swallowed before answering me "Do you like being alone? I mean, not having a family, living by yourself"

Before a few years ago, this question would have sent tears to my eyes, but now it didn't even faze me. I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so. I miss my family every once in a while, but I don't mind it anymore"

After a few seconds, I threw a towel at him to break the silence.

"Hey! Meanie!" he pouted, folding his arms in front of his chest.

I rolled my eyes and took the ramen off the stove, letting it cool before adding seasoning. If you're wondering how my parents and brothers died, well, my mom and step dad had taken my brothers to some crappy amusement park, and the whole thing blew up because somebody left the gas for a stove on. Gasoline and fire don't mix well, and boom. There goes the park, along with everyone in it. The only reason I actually heard about it was from the news.

"Kay, Ramen's done. Who wants to go get everyone else" I was hoping he'd volunteer so I could make Franks Dango.

"I guess I'll go get them…." Cullen sighed and jumped off the counter. He ran down the hallway and I heard my door open. Jenna must've been walking to the kitchen anyway, because she came out as soon as Cullen left.

"Hey, what up?" she asked me

"Nothin much, making food"

"No dip Sherlock" she retorted, rolling her eyes. I handed her a bowl of Ramen and set 2 others at the table. She sat down at one of my chairs and started eating. Soon enough, the dango was ready(A/N: sorry, don't know how to cook it, so I skipped the cooking part…)and everyone was happily eating.

~20 min later~

I curled up on the couch, Jenna in a chair, Frank and Cullen on the floor, and Kim was next to me on the couch. A wave of tired swept over me, making me yawn.

"Hey, Ashley, I'm going to sleep, 'kay" Kim told me, her voice groggy. I just nodded, too tired to reply in words. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was around 11:00pm.

"Thank god it's Saturday tomorrow" I gathered my voice together, so I could see who was awake. No answer from anyone. Frank rolled over and hit Cullen in the face on accident. I tried to hold my laughter back, but it was hard. Eventually, around 11:30, I fell asleep. God, how I loved to sleep. First, because I just liked being lazy, and two, because my dreams mostly consisted of the Naruto characters.

I awoke to my doorbell. I narrowed my eyes into slits, and got up, very pissed. _I hate people, _I thought to myself, _I must find a way to kill them all_…. Creeping over my friends, I trudged over to the door. Jenna stirred and Kim fell onto my spot on the couch. The doorbell rang again and I was tempted to scream at the teme who kept doing it. I flung open the door and narrowed my eyes even further. It was the mailman. I gritted my teeth as he handed me an envelope.

"Thanks" I grunted before closing the door, not giving him a chance to reply. I looked at the envelope. Which had Hidden Leaf symbols around the edge. This immediately caught my attention. I adjusted the black T-shirt, the shirt I had changed into previous day, that had the Akatsuki cloud on the front over my shoulder. Straitening up and realizing that I was never going to get back to sleep this morning, I went into my kitchen to get a letter opener. After digging around through my crap on the counter, I found it and was in the process of slicing the letter open, when Jenna walked into the room with me. Her eyes were groggy and she had a little anime sleep tear in her eye, which she rubbed away.

"Hey, what's that?" Jenna pointed to the envelope.

"Ah," I sighed "Who knows, just some junk mail that got me up at…." I trailed off, trying to catch a quick glimpse of the clock.

"about 8:30" she finished my sentence.

"Yeah" I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. She rolled her eyes and laughed at me. In response, I naturally stuck my tongue out at her. As I was slicing through the envelope, the stupid paper cutter thing got stuck. I tried tugging it through, but when that didn't work I tried to take it out. Still, it didn't move. Minutes later, I ended up on the floor, with the envelope between my feet and the paper cutter in my hands, and to tell you the truth, it didn't feel to good against the hard floor. Jenna laughed harder, yet still managed to choke words out.

"Oh my god Ashley, Having trouble?"

I narrowed my eyes playfully "A little" then deciding to steal a Shikamaru moment, added, "and what a drag it is"

She bent over and snatched the envelope from me, the cutter still attached. She easily pulled the cutter through the rest of the letter. I flopped down on the floor, hands outstretched.

"How troublesome" she mocked me, offering her hand. I accepted and she pulled me up, handing me the letter, a smile played on her lips. I smirked and she handed me the letter. A slip of paper was stuck out the top, so with instinct (err, my short attention span), I grabbed that one first.

_Dear Tayi,_

_We didn't lie about those tickets ^.^_

_As we told you, there are 5 promising tickets to Japan, a map, and well, this letter. _

_Thanks for entering,_

_~Unknown _

My mouth dropped to the floor. They weren't kidding, I thought, they really did send those tickets. Jenna poked my face.

"Heyyyyyy, Tayi? You aliveeeee?" she extended the words.

I nodded weakly and handed her the letter with weak fingers. Before reading the letter, she reached over and slapped my head.

"OW! What was that for!" I cried, holding my head. Anime tears flowed down my face.

"To get you back to your normal dumb-ass self" she replied simply, her eyes flowing to the letter. Soon enough, her mouth dropped to.

"Oh my god." she started, causing me to smirk a little. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU ENTER!"

My eyes widened and I backed away from her. It was like one of those times in an anime where one person shrinks back and the other is huge, with white, mad eyes glaring at the other with flames in the background. She was this mad, and she was only on the first line! I cowered in my own little corner while she yelled at me, my hands over my head in fear. Then, her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Hey! Japan! Cool!"

I sweat dropped. She tossed the folder back at me, which I reached into. I grasped around and pulled my hand out. In my hand was now; 5 pieces of paper (which were light blue), 5 plane tickets to Japan, and 5 pens (a darker blue). Jenna snapped her head up and looked at me, a very confused look on her face. I shrugged. By luck, Jenna had decided to flip the letter over. Her eyes gave me a 'you've got to be kidding me, I cant believe you didn't do this' look. I flashed her a goofy smile and my signature peace sign. She sighed and handed me the paper.

_Hopefully you flipped this; The paper and pens you will receive with this letter are for your benefit. Please number the papers 1-8 and list your 8 favorite Naruto characters, Shippuden or pre-Shippuden. Remember, this WILL benefit you greatly, and you will be expected to have the papers when you come to Japan. _

_Thanks! =^.^=_

The flip-side confused me (no surprise there).

"Well the-" I was cut off by screaming from the living room. I grabbed the stuff into my hands and sprinted to the screaming.

"YOU SMACKED ME WHEN I WAS SLEEPING!" I recognized Cullen's voice. Frank must've slapped him earlier than when I saw.

"S-Sorry bout that, I'm not conscious when sleeping, and I AM sorta really glad I smacked you..." Frank muttered.

"No, I thought you were totally conscious when you sleep!" Cullen shot back, his voice dripping in sarcasm. Then I noticed the red handprint on his cheek. Jenna decided to stop the fight before it got even worse, and before poor Kim, who was sitting on the couch watching the fight with intensity, started in on it too.

"Hey, guys, come on" she started off gentle, not her usual way of doing things.

"Shut it Jenna!" Frank told her, glaring at Cullen. Oh, did Frank piss her off.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at them and tackled Frank to the ground. In less than 10 seconds, Jenna had Frank pinned to the ground and Cullen doubled over in fear. Jenna had a satisfied look on her face as she got up from the floor.

"Now, Ashley has something important so I suggest you shut the hell up and let her talk" Jenna looked at me with a proud smile plastered on her face. Kim was now on the ground, listing intently. Cullen flipped over to look at me and Franks had stopped grumbling to let me talk.

"Thanks" Jenna nodded and motioned for me to talk.

"Kay then…Well, I sorta entered a online contest for tickets to Japan," everyone groaned at me "But, they actually sent the tickets! And these," I held up the paper and pens "we need to label 8 of out favorite Naruto characters and bring the papers with us"

By the time I was done talking, everyone was sweat dropping.

"Wait, you can go with me right?" I asked nervously. Jenna and Cullen nodded but Frank and Kim looked unsure. _Well_, I thought, _that's 2/4. _Kim whipped her phone out of her pocket (she accidentally slept with it) and texted her mom.

"Well, I'm asking now"

Frank just shook his head, a definite 'no'. I frowned at him.

"Sorry, I wish I could, but you know my parents"

"Yeah…I'll bring you back a souvenir!" I told him enthusiastically. He grinned at me and nodded. Kim's phone buzzed and my attention went to her. Her face faltered.

"Awww, shit!" she whined, showing us the message. I echoed her words. I couldn't be sad for very long though, because Cullen had taken the plane tickets and examined them. He prodded me in the side.

"Um, these tickets are for today, were supposed to be on the plane at 1:00."

"WHAT!" Jenna screamed, vein popping.

He nodded weakly. Kim and Frank interrupted our session of yelling, screaming, and disbelief.

"I've got to go home, see ya later Ash"

"Y-Yeah, me too!"

They quickly gathered their stuff and bolted out my front door. I sweat dropped again.

"So much for a goodbye..." I said to no-one in particular. Cullen and Jenna shook their heads to clear out what just happened.

"It's about 11 right now, so we have a few hours. I don't need to go back to my house for anything" Jenna told us. Cullen nodded. I thrust the paper and pens at them.

"Lets get started"

After handing out the equipment, we were all laying in my living room, mulling over who to write down. Then, realization hit me.

"Damnit!" I yelled, tugging on my hair in frustration.

"What'd you do now?" Jenna asked me.

"Nothing you can prove…but anyway, I can't pick between the Akatsuki members and my favorite hidden leaf ninja!"

"Oh my god Ashley, just go with the Akatsuki, after all, you love them like you love yourself"

I nodded my thanks, and my eyes sparked with intensity. After about 5 minutes I had my list. Here's what it read;

1: Tobi

2: Deidara

3: Kisame

4: Zetsu

5: Hidan

6: Kakuzu

7: Sasori

8: Itachi

Notice I didn't put Pein or Konan on the list. I hate them. Not exactly hate, I just thought they were major pricks at times. My shoulder was poked and I looked to my left. Jenna was poking me with the pen.

"Look at my list!" I screamed at her.

"Ok, ok" she took the paper from me and scanned it over.

"Oh my god"

"Yup!" I grinned, showing my sharp teeth. She handed me her paper.

1: Sasuke

2: Hinata

3: Neji

4: Kakashi

5:

6:

7:

8:

Her list was pretty good, even if it was only 4 people, I had to admit it. Next thing I knew, Cullen had a list in front of my face. I sighed and read it.

1: Shikamaru

2: Gaara

3:

4:

5:

6:

7:

8:

Again, another good list for only 2 people.

By now it was 12:00 and we were frantically trying to pack and gather our stuff. Jenna lived only with her brother, who was 17 and Cullen's parents never cared what he did.

"Come on! We gotta go!" Jenna's brother had just gotten to the house and was already yelling at us, claiming that we were wasting his time. Jenna vein popped just about the whole time. Finally, after arguments, and lots of yelling, we were all piled into his car. He grumbled something and stomped on the gas.

"Woo-hoo! Joyride!" I yelled as Ian, Jenna's brother, sped up to about 20 mph past the speed limit. Jenna smacked me in the back of my head.

"Baka"

Anime tears flowed down my face as I stuck my head out the window.

"Remind me why I put up with this" Cullen muttered to Jenna who just shrugged in response. My hair whipped against my face with the wind.

"Hey! Get your head back in here! I'm gonna get pulled over!" Ian screamed at me from the drivers seat. I reluctantly pulled my head in.

"Yeah, 'cause you're _sooooo_ not gonna get a ticket for going 20 miles over the speed limit!" I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him(yeah, I'm crazy at this point) He growled at me and I smirked. I received a whack from Jenna and Cullen.

"Stupid, why'd you stick your head out in the first place? If your head came off we wouldn't stay behind to clean up the blood and separate head." Cullen told me, smacking me again.

I groaned and clicked the sunroof open.

"What the hell! It's like 30 degrees out! Jenna your friend is stupid or mental. One of the two" Ian commented, shoving me into the back seat again.

"Ian, right now, I'm betting on both" she said, grabbing the collar of my Akatsuki shirt to hold me back. Cullen took his bag and put it on me, along with Jenna's and mine. I felt my breath come out in a huff when the weight was put on me.

"Ashley, did you have any energy drink before we left?" Jenna questioned me.

"….maybe…"

Flashback 10 minutes earlier.

While Jenna and Cullen raced around my house to find their stuff, I snuck into my kitchen. Creeping over to my fridge, I pulled out a Naruto energy drink labeled 'Chakra Replenisher' with a picture of Naruto on the front. Normally, I didn't drink this stuff, or I was kept away from it. But this was a special time. I quickly unwrapped it and chugged about a quarter. My throat was insanely lit up and burned from the aftertaste.

"Come on! We gotta go!" I heard the yell from the living room and ran to catch up…

End Flashback

"Oh god," Jenna looked at Cullen "You wanna do the honors?"

His eyes widened in response, but he nodded. I suddenly felt dizzy and light-headed. The world fell to black and I felt myself land in someone's lap. Then, I passed out.

"Good thing I keep this huh" Jenna held up a small syringe filled with a liquid.

"Yeah, we'd all be doomed if you didn't have your trusty sleeping stuff" Cullen rolled his eyes. Jenna patted my head, which was in her lap. Ian breathed a sigh of relief now that the crazy person had been removed from his presence for now. Jenna sighed and looked at the needle.

"They're not gonna let me have this on the plane are they"

"No, probably not"

"Damn, were so screwed, especially when she wakes up"

Cullen nodded and poked my head, making sure I was out for good.

"Yeah, you have the manga right?" he asked, a worried expression on his face as he tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, how could I forget Naruto?"

Cullen made a 'I don't know' face. The sound of sirens sounded in the distance and slowly caught up to the car.

"Aw shit!"

Kay then, I hope you liked the first chapter! The Akatsuki will DEFINITLEY be coming up in the next chapter! ^^ anyway, please R&R! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


	2. Woah

Well, as we last saw everyone, Ian was being pulled over by the cops, and Jenna just knocked Ashley out. Again, if I owned Naruto, everyone in the Akatsuki, except Pein, would be alive. Hope you enjoy this chappie! Akatsuki time!

Ian pulled to the side of the road, banging his head against the steering wheel and muttering curse words. The sirens flared as the cops pulled up next to them. Jenna turned around and looked at the clock. 12:40.

"IAN! Were gonna be late!" Jenna screeched at her brother.

"Hey, its not my fault for entering the contest" he retorted sourly, rolling down the window for the cop.

"Well it _is_ your fault for going 20 miles over the speed limit!"

Cullen sighed heavily, smirking at the fight going on between siblings. Jenna expected the cop to just give Ian a ticket, but this was a longer process. She slowly turned her head around. He was looking at a girl, trying to flirt his way out of a ticket. She cocked an eyebrow at him, obviously not buying it, and stuck a ticket to his head. She gave him a quick wink and left. Cullen looked like he was gonna be sick, and Jenna was disgusted as hell. She shook it away and focused on their plane trip.

"Damnit…There goes energy drink money" he muttered to himself, clutching the ticket.

"Shut up and drive!" Jenna shouted at him.

"Wont all the yelling wake her up?" Cullen pointed at me.

"Nah, I got her pretty hard"

Cullen made a face and looked out the window.

*at the airport entrance*

"Hey! Tayi, get up!" Cullen smacked her lightly on the cheeks.

"Man, you did get her hard, huh? She's not even responding to her Japanese name!"

"Yeah, I told you I did! 'Lemme try this.." Jenna bent down to my ear and whispered 'Naruto'

"WHAT! WHERE!" my voice sounded throughout the parking lot. Cullen covered his ear, while Jenna smirked in triumph. Ian made a 'humph' trying to get us to leave his car.

"Shut it, were going" Jenna grabbed the bags and hopped out of the car. Cullen grabbed my still groggy self and got out next to her. After a little bit, I was walking like a drunk-ee.

I was still a bit groggy from my 'nap' but I kept walking. We were about to get the baggage loaded onto the plane when realization hit me.

"YOU DRUGGED ME AGAIN DIDN'T YOU!" I screamed, then waited for my beating. People were staring at us now, all about ready to call security on us. Jenna hissed a warning and threw my heavy bag at my head. It proceeded to knock me over and Jenna bent down, eye level with me.

"Yeah, and I'll do it again if you don't shut the hell up" she hissed the words only so I could hear them. I gulped and nodded weakly. She shot me a innocent smile and offered me a hand. Before I could take it, Cullen grabbed me by my shirt collar and my bag, and started running to our gate. We passed the metal detection without a problem and sprinted to the boarding gate. We made it by the skin of our teeth ad found our seat just as the planes doors closed. I ended up in the middle of Cullen and Jenna. Our stuff was at our feet and we were all panting in the seats.

"You….." Jenna gritted her teeth and glared menacingly at me. I shrank back against the chair.

"You had an energy drink didn't you! Look how much freaking trouble you caused us!" she whisper-yelled at me.

"Yeah, ok. Kill me now" I pointed to my throat. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're lucky you're lovable"

"Yup, thank god for that! Otherwise I really would be dead!" I grinned at her. The announcer started talking and I shut-up.

"Welcome passengers, and thank you for flying with American Express. We will be flying to Tokyo, Japan today, which will take about a day to get to. Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices. Liftoff will begin momentarily." the announcer sounded bored almost as he spoke. I quickly shut my Ipod off and leaned back further in the chair. Cullen poked me. I ignored it. He poked me again. I vein popped, but ignored it. He waited a few seconds, then poked me again. My eyes narrowed into slits and I turned to him.

"Guess what?"

"What"

"Hi"

"…" I didn't answer him, but my eyes stayed locked on him. Jenna flicked my head and pointed to the window. I tore my gaze from Cullen, who continued to look at me. I sighed and the plane started to lift off. I squeaked and looked intently out the window.

"You're officially crazy" Jenna commented, petting my head.

"What was your first clue?" I asked her, smiling as the plane got higher and higher. For some strange reason, I loved the fact of getting high in the air.

"Were gonna be on this plane for a day, huh?" I asked, blinking sleepily.

"Yeah stupid, didn't you listen to the announcer?" Jenna's blue-green eyes stared at me. Seriously, what up with all the staring at me lately! I nodded slowly and thrust my head back against the seat.

"Im gonna sleep.."

"Seriously, your going to sleep after she…you know" Cullen asked me, not saying what Jenna did, attempting not to upset the other passengers.

"Yeah. You ever been drugged by her? Takes a lot out of 'ya" I closed my eyes and repositioned myself in the chair. After a few minutes, I was out like a light.

*JAPAN airport*

"ASHLEY! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! I'M SO NOT GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN!" A voice interrupted my dream of the Akatsuki. I stirred and my eyes flickered open for a second, then closed again.

"One more minute…" I muttered. My voice was heavy with sleep. "Jenna, come on. I'll get her…again."

I was lifted from my comfortable position by my shirt. "ASHLEY! DEIDARA! RIGHT THERE!"

I screamed and finally opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Cullen, who I assumed lied to me. He looked at me, still walking forward. I slapped his head "LIES!"

"You're a pain in the ass to get up ya know"

"Yeah, so I've been told." I wiped my eyes and Jenna walked up. She was vein popping at me.

"You know you slept for a freaking DAY! You left me alone with him!" she pointed a finger towards Cullen. I gave her a 'sorry' look.

Jenna tossed me my bag as soon as I got up and we pulled out the map that had come with the tickets. When we got outside, Cullen snatched the map from me and looked it over.

"Well, were here," he pointed the airport "and we need to be…here" his finger traced a straight line to the right of the airport about a mile or so, judging from the distance thing in the corner.

"'mmm kay" I mumbled, not really paying attention. Jenna caught onto this quickly.

"Pay attention!" she smacked my head again.

"WHY!" I screamed to the sky, anime tears streaming down my face. Both my friends sighed and continued looking over the map. After a while filled with arguing, laughter, and more arguing, we decided to call a cab over. "Ummm, take us here" Cullen pointed to the map when we got in the cab. The man looked at us like we had three heads. Oh yeah, Japan, different language. I pulled out my Ipod and clicked the 'Translate' app. I quickly typed what Cullen said and it automatically in Japanese. I smiled at the thought of being smart. The driver nodded and took off.

"Nice, who knew you could be smart every once in a while" Jenna congratulated me. Cullen nodded in agreement. It didn't take very long to get to the location on the map, only about 5 blocks, a total of 10 minutes at the most. The driver told us our fare (I translated it) and I handed him the correct amount of Yen(Japanese money). When we stepped out of the cab, Jenna and Cullen just about dropped to the ground.

"Y-You actually a-are smart when it comes to Japan and anime" Cullen stuttered out, sweat dropping as I flashed a peace sign.

"Well yeah, Im probably the biggest Akatsuki fan girl ever!" (naw, Im sure there are bigger fan girls than me, but just saying that I'm pretty damn obsessed)

I turned, and my smart moment was over. In front of us, was a huge hotel, with a large sign that said 'Naruto Inn'.

"What. The. Fu-" I was cut off as a man walked out of the hotel.

"Ah! Konbanwa (Good afternoon) Tayi!" the man had a light voice and was quickly running up to us. I glanced at Jenna and Cullen, hoping they would get my silent message of 'Call me Tayi and don't say anything about my English name'. They nodded and I smiled.

"Hiya!" I waved to him. He grinned, showing two rows of white teeth. We walked a bit towards him, to save the man energy.

"Hello Tayi! We've been waiting for you! My name is Makato(meaning honest)! Welcome to our hotel!" he said, offering him hand to each of us.

"Well, you know me! This is Jenna and Cullen!" I waved my hand to indicate my friends.

"Jenna-chan, Cullen-san, Tayi-chan! Please come in!" he bowed to us.

_Whoa, these people really welcome us here, _I thought to myself.

The doors in front of us slid open and we walked into a lobby. My mouth dropped when I saw it. It had two pillars in front, a fountain, about 5 different couches with flat screen TVs in front. There was a walkway to the main desk and guess what it was. A huge hidden leaf headband. Makato sweat dropped and hurried us along the tile.

He didn't even bother to check us in, just opened the elevator for us. I would've screamed at the sight, but my mouth didn't work at the moment. I felt my feet start to work and I snapped out of it. Even the elevator was awesome. Around it, was a aquarium. Sharks, which reminded me of Kisame, and lots of other fish swam around. Makato pressed the 'up' button and we flew upwards about 50 floors. He opened the doors and twiddled his fingers nervously.

"I hope you find the room to your liking Tayi-chan. This is where we'll meet you in half an hour" he stepped back into the elevator.

Our room was almost as amazing as the rest of the hotel. It had 5 beds and 5 TVs, all in front of the beds. Two bathrooms were to the left, with a huge kitchen on the right. 3 different chairs were scattered around the room.

"Holy crap." the first words were spoken by Cullen, who just stared wide eyed at the whole thing. Who knew such a place existed! Then, I fully took notice of the beds. They matched my t-shirt. Black bedspreads with Akatsuki clouds over the top. The pillows were all shaped like different village symbols. I finally felt my legs begin to work again. Slowly, I walked to the closest bed and let my hand touch the bed. My voice started to come back, but I knew my voice would be shaky. Still, I spoke.

"D-D-Damnit"

"I second that" I heard Jenna's voice behind me. She looked a little shaken up, but quickly shook it away. I took her example and shook my head, trying to clear the shock also. It was cleared fairly quickly and I got back to my normal self. Cullen was staring happily at the TVs.

"What?" I asked following his gaze. He pointed to underneath them. Two Wii's, Play station 2, and a X-Box sat underneath each TV, all had a Naruto game in. I was surprised as hell, but I tried not to show it. Instead, I threw my bag across the room and started jumping on the bed. Jenna and Cullen looked at me like I was insane (Sorta like this…O_O). Then, they did the unbelievable. They shrugged, and took a bed, and echoed me. For a while we jumped around, bed to bed. At one point I crashed into Jenna, sending us to the floor, and she was ready to kill me. Now, we were all sitting on different beds and watching Naruto episode 99 (fav episode ever!) and eating the popcorn Cullen had made for us.

*Half hour later- when the people are supposed to get there*

We were interpreted by a sudden knock on the door. I sighed but, saving my friends the trouble, got up to go get the door. Several more quick 'raps' at the door signaled that someone was in a hurry to get inside. I flung the door open, and 3 men were standing there, one being Makato. I smiled at them and motioned for them to come in.

"Tayi-chan, these are the people I told you and your friends I would bring, for your benefit of course" Makato said, and nodded to the men.

"My name is Kana (powerful) and this is Ryu (dragon)"

Kana had a deep voice. They were dressed in black jeans and leather jackets, which were very loose fitting.

"Did you bring the papers?" he asked me, a serious look in his black eyes.

"Hey Jenna! Did you pack the papers?" I called to her. She paused from the TV and looked at me.

"Uhhh, yeah, I think so" she jumped off the bed and rummaged through my bag.

Jenna jumped next to us and thrust the papers at Ryu.

"Thanks"

She nodded and Makato motioned us to the nearest bed.

"You know what this was for?" he asked, once we were all settled.

"Nope, no clue" we responded in unison. He nodded solemnly.

"Well, were about to make your favorite Naruto characters come to life."

Well, I hope you liked it.

Ok, updates might not come as often as I hoped, and if they do, they might be short, cuz I have Drama Club after school, 3:35-5:30, then I have to go home and do my homework, and do a bunch of other crap, but I'll try my best! I'd like to thank :

Miss Kaitlin Inuzuka and Dark one of the light for being my first nice reviewers!

Thanks so much! *Dances* One more thing: If I start to describe my eyes as amber or amber-brown, its cuz in the gym mirror today, without my glasses on, I noticed my eyes have a amber tint to them (if you look close enough) ! Makes me happeh!


	3. The magical button

**"WHAT! There's no way in hell you can possibly make that happen!" I started screaming. **

**I wasn't sure if it was because I wanted it to be true so badly, or if I knew it would never happen and screaming helped get the fact through my head. The three mean looked confused.**

**"Of course it can! Silly girl!" Ryu patted my head and I fumed. I didn't notice Jenna or Cullen for a little bit, they were silent even when I did. My mouth gaped open before I realized that it had to be a joke.**

**"No. It cant! Prove it!" I seethed at the thought of it not happening. **

**In fact, I wasn't sure why I was resisting that it couldn't happen. Deep down, somewhere, I knew it could, but I could bring that part to the surface. Out of the corner of my amber-brown eyes, I saw Jenna cast me a somewhat worried glance. I didn't look back, just kept my glance at Ryu.**

**"Ok, fine" he accepted my challenge(not really a challenge, but still). Kana gave him a 'whatever' look and he nodded. **

**"Summoning Jutsu: Akatsuki!" he yelled, thrusting his palm onto the ground. Where his palm hit the ground, a large circle with weird patterns inside appeared. My mouth dropped in awe as it lit up and he yelled one last word.**

**"Deidara!"**

**Oh god. If this seriously works, Deidara was NOT a good person to start with**

**I thought worriedly. A blinding white light shot up from the circle and he removed his hand. Ryu smiled at his hand and nodded in satisfaction. **

**"Jutsu success" he nodded again. **

**I gaped at nothing in particular and I felt two pairs of hands hold me up. Jenna and Cullen were keeping me from passing out when the light dimmed. Now standing in front me, was a tall, blonde man with hair covering a half of his face. He wore the other part up in a high ponytail, and had a black cloak with red clouds on it. He also wore a very angry expression. Vein popping, he turned to glare at Ryu, Makato, and Kana. **

**"AGAIN! I WAS RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF MAKING ART!" he screamed at them, causing them to cover their ears. Makato pointed behind Deidara, to us. He turned slowly and looked at us. **

**"Oh yeah, you're the people who they told us about. I'm Deidara, and I don't like you, un" **

**I was so shocked, surprised, and lots of other emotions before I ended up passing out anyway.**

**-an hour later-**

**A breeze fluttered across my face, making me twitch. I knew where I was surprisingly, and I didn't want to wake up. **

**"Tayiiiiiiiiii! Get upppppp! Its time for the rest of them and you're on your ass again!" I heard Jenna whine from somewhere near me. She expanded the words again. And what was up with me passing out all the time anyway!**

**"Meh" I moaned. She hit me on the head, leaving a anime bump. **

**"Tayi, get up!" I heard Cullen now.**

**"No. I wanna get back to my dream where Deidara was real!"**

**I heard a snicker from across the room, but didn't open my eyes to see who it was. **

**"That wasn't a dream stupid" **

**I jolted awake immediately .**

**"What! W-What're you talking about?" I asked, confused and shocked.**

**"Yeah, I'm right here, un"**

**I whipped my head around to the voice. Sure enough, the Akatsuki member was sitting on the chair, molding his explosive 'art'. **

**"Don't pass out again" he added, not looking up. All the memories of about an hour ago, suddenly flooded back into my un-occupied head. The jutsu, the Deidara, and the dudes. I glared at the blonde, sitting across the room. After a while, he caught on.**

**"What" **

**I still couldn't believe he was here, but I went along with it.**

**"You don't like me!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. He raised his eyebrow at me. **

**"So what"**

**Anime tears ran down my face and I huddled in my own little emo corner for a while, sulking. Well, at least until Jenna and Cullen smacked me out of it. Now we were sitting on the bed, sir bitchiness on the chair still, listing to Ryu blab.**

**"Yup, we call on them (shinobi) sometimes, Deidara mostly(don't know why). We haven't called on anyone else from the Akatsuki yet, so you'll have a tough time controlling them."**

**"Mmmm hmmmm. Wait- controlling them? What do you mean by that?" I cocked my head at them. **

**"Oh, you're going to have to keep them in line," Makato came through the door, with a device in his hands "with this" **

**I was handed a device with little red buttons all over it. I shot him a confused look.**

**"Look closer"**

**By each button, a name was printed. All the Akatsuki were listed. Ryu took the remote from me. **

**"Like this" he pushed the button labeled 'Deidara'. Suddenly, he made a gurgling noise and dropped to the floor, twitching in agony. I giggled, while Jenna and Cullen started laughing like crazy. I wanted to join them, but I was already on his bad side. Then I got an idea. A evil smile crept across my face, just as Deidara stopped twitching. My hand flew out and grabbed the remote. A look of fear came across Deidara's face as I smiled at him. **

**"You wouldn't"**

**"Try me" I taunted him, letting my finger dangerously close to the button. He started to get on his knees when I pushed it. He gurgled again and fell. After he stopped, I moved a little closer to him.**

**"Do you still hate me?"**

**"Yeah, and now I think you're a bitch too"**

**Jenna gulped. **_**Shouldn't have done that dude**_**. My face hardened and thoughts of Marlo flickered into my mind. I pushed that button again and again, each time I got a little comfortable. The odd thing was that neither Ryu, Makato, Jenna, Cullen, or Kana were trying to stop me. But after a little while, I progressively got bored and tossed the remote back onto the bed. He lay on the floor, twitching and burnt black. I walked over to him and poked his head.**

**"Still hate me?" I asked in a sing-song voice.**

**"No" the word was simple.**

**"But, Im still gonna make your life hell" **

**I hit him and offered Jenna and Cullen free hits. They accepted and each took a whack at him. **

**"Ok, ok, I think we've had enough of torturing Deidara-san" Ryu moved in front of us and waved his hands. **

**"Now then," his face became serious "lets get to the others" **

**He prepared the necessary hand signs and thrust his hand to the floor….**

**CLIFF HANGER! Hahaha, hope you like! I can so picture me doing this to Dei-kun! Even though I luvs him, I'd still be fun to do! *fantasizes* Sorry this was shorter than the rest, I hurry up and write these for you peoples! Tomorrows chapter might come in 2 days (but it'll be extra long) cuz Im going to see Percy Jackson and the lighting thief, with about 7 other people *squeaks* Sorry bout the rambling….^_^ I'll write all during school tomorrow for you all! =^_^=**


	4. Full out Akatsuki!

**Time for the rest of the Akatsuki! Ah, here comes hell for Ashl- *ehem* Tayi, Jenna and Cullen! Dei-kun was so cute last chapter! I could picture him doing that (being sir bitchiness)! Hope you like this chapter! **

**If I owned Naruto, Haku wouldn't be dead, and Zabzu would be a good guy (I had a weird dream of him being good…)**

**I nodded, fully believing this could happen, while Ryu shouted the words. **

"**Akatsuki! Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, Sasori, Konan, Zetzu, Hidan, Kazuzu!" **

**The circle got wider (it gets bigger with the more people you summon) as he finished the jutsu. Ryu held up his hands.**

"**Jutsu success" **

**I figured that to be his signature saying after he completed one. I'd take that into consideration later. My attention snapped from nothing, to the circle, which 8 more figures were appearing. Then, eight VERY confused and pissed Akatsuki members came to full form. **

"**WHAT THE FUCK! I WAS RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF WORSHIPPING JASHIN! WHERE IS THE BITCH WHO INTERUPPTED ME! AND WHERE THE HELL AM I!" A very loud voice echoed throughout the room. **

_**Hidan…**_** I thought. **

"**HIDAN!" Jenna screamed back at him, leaving him extremely shocked while she yelled. Hidan was speechless for a second. **

"**SHUT UP!" she finished with a smirk. **

"**YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed, charging at her. A hand grabbed his cloak, holding him back. **

"**Hidan." the word was simple and my shocked expression traveled behind him. Uchiha Itachi held him back, his eyes red with black swirls in them. The rest of the Akatsuki looked around wildly, all ready to kill if necessary. I fumbled the remote around in my hand, not knowing what to do exactly. **

"**HEY! You look like me!" I didn't know that the voice was talking to me until Cullen nudged me.**

"**Huh?" I turned to see a certain swirly faced Akatsuki member behind me.**

"**Look!" he pointed to my shirt(the black one with the cloud). **

"**Oh! Yeah, I guess we are! Except you're more badass than me!" I laughed at the end. He giggled and turned away, going over to Sasori. Kisame looked pretty pissed off and had a vein pop over his head. Ryu cast a glance at me and Jenna, figuring we could shut them all up (they were all arguing). Jenna smiled evilly and sucked in a breath.**

"**SHUT UPPPPPPP!" we screamed at the top of our lungs. Even that was enough to break many, many glass cups. They all turned, wide eyed. We nodded at Ryu. **

"**O-ok. Please, Akatsuki, take a seat anywhere" **

**Sir bitchiness(Deidara) was STILL in the chair, Tobi perched next to him on the floor. Sasori and Zetsu were on a bed. Itachi was trying to keep Kisame at least 10 feet away from him, and Hidan was sitting next to Kakuzu on the bed, muttering something about how sorry he was to Jashin. Kakuzu was just counting cash, not really paying any attention what-so-ever. **

"**Now then, I assume you want to know where you are, and why" Ryu started, looking around nervously.**

"**YEAH, THAT'S WHY WE'RE LISTENING TO YOU DUMBASS!" Hidan was shouting again. Kakuzu smacked him with his extremely large wad of cash. He shut-up after that.**

"**Well, you're in the real world, out of your world. So basically, your in a new dimension" **

"**Ok, go on. **_**Why**_** are we here" Itachi spoke for the second time, his foot in Kisame's face. In fact, he seemed calm with the whole situation. **

"**Well, you're here because she wished it" Ryu pointed to me. I gulped, smiled, then waved. **

"**So, let me get this straight. Were here, in another damned dimension, and were here because she wished it!" Kisame spoke, shoving his partners foot out of his face.**

"**Uh, yeah. That's what Ryu just said" I gave him a look of pure innocence. **

"**Stupid little…" he trailed off, trying to scoot closer to Itachi again. A foot was planted in his face again.**

"**BE NICE TO- err, what's your name?" Tobi asked, looking completely happy.**

"**Ashl-Sorry, Tayi. It's Tayi" I gulped as I almost gave them my real American name. He nodded then resumed screaming. **

"**BE NICE TO TAYI-CHAN!" **

"**Why? She's a total bitch anyway" Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara echoed. **

"**BECAUSE! Tayi-chan must be a member of us, but in this dimension! Look at her shirt!" **

**I looked at my shirt again. Oh no. They gaped at me. For the first time, Zetsu spoke.**

"**Well, if you really are a member, show us what you can do" the nicer side told me. I gulped.**

_**What the hell can I do? I have to prove myself, but I cant do anything! I thought to myself nervously. A small light flickered near mine, Jenna's and Cullen's head. I didn't think anyone else noticed it, except Kana were smiling. Then I noticed no-one except me, Jenna, Cullen or Kana were moving. Or breathing. He stopped time. **_

"_**Now then, please tell me what you'd like your powers to be"**_

_**Sorry I ended this so early! I had to write this all day, got in trouble at school for writing, then couldn't write anymore. After that, I went to a movie with my 8 friends, So I didn't get home until about 10:00pm! But, I be happy, cuz I got a boyfriend at the movies! Yeah, its Cullen! Percy Jackson and the Lighting thief is AMAZING! I highly recommend it for anyone who is into Greek myths and gods! You probably don't wanna listen to me blab, but I'll give you extra long chapter tomorrow! **_


	5. Hell, Breakfast, Swimming

Dundudun! Time for powers! Wonder what the Akatsuki's reactions will be! I was watching a youtube video and oh my god it was funny! Go onto youtube and search: Itachi the superstar

It should be the first vid that comes up! This chappie is extra long for my fellow readers, cuz I hardly did a page yesterday! Enjoy!

_So now we get powers? _I asked myself, already knowing what I wanted. Jenna was the first to speak.

"I can make stuff appear out of nothing! Like giant hammers, or hydras!" a evil grin spread across her face as she spoke. Kana nodded thoughtfully. Cullen spoke next.

"I want to do what Ryu does. Ya know, jutsu's!"

Kana looked at me, his red eyes glinting with wonder.

"I want…wolf ears and a tail! And I wanna be able to use chakra like Cullen with jutsu's!"

This, I concluded, is the best day ever.

"Okay, now I need you to close your eyes and choose a partner."

I didn't know what he meant, but I did close my eyes. After a minute, a small dog came into my thoughts. It was silver gray and had bright emerald green eyes.

"Ashley, open your eyes" I heard Jenna tell me, but I really didn't want to open my eyes at all. I wanted to stay with the dog. A small bark made me open my eyes anyway. There, sitting on my lap, was the dog.

"Hi! My name's Tao! I'm your new protector and partner!"

For some reason, I didn't feel any shock, like I knew he was going to be here.

"Hiya! My name is George, and I'm Jenna's partner and protector! Nice to meet you!" I turned to Jenna, and in her lap was a tabby cat, who looked a little like a bobcat. Jenna patted the cat on the head and smiled.

"I'm Kanta, Cullen's partner and protector!" we turned to Cullen, who had a larger black dog next to him. All three animals seemed pretty happy to be here.

"These are the animals who will protect you at any cost, even their lives, treat them well. Now for your powers" Kana smiled and preformed a hand sign. A circle appeared down below me, and below Jenna and Cullen.

"What the f-" Jenna never got a chance to finish before a blue light formed around her. A green one shot up around Cullen and a amber around me. I looked at Tao. Some of the light was being absorbed into his body. Then, I noticed a faint glow around my body as well. Some of the light started swirling around me, then was sucked into me as well. A warm, calm sensation gathered around me, making me feel…happy. My vision clouded and I knew that this wasn't me passing out, but a necessary procedure (this is the most my brain has thought of in a while!). A sharp prick enclosed onto my tail-bone and on the top of my head, and the world fell black.

*after the light thing, but time is still frozen*

I awoke by a tongue licking my face.

"Hey, Tayi get up!" a small voice demanded. For some reason, the sounds and voices around me were a lot clearer, and sharper. I flickered my eyes open. Tao was sitting on my chest(ow) and smiling happily.

"Guys! She's up!"

A flurry of footsteps ran to my side and Cullen jumped onto the bed next to me.

"'Bout time! You were out longer than any of us!" he said, his voice sharper than usual.

"Notice anything different?" Jenna spoke as I lifted myself up. My ears twitched. Wait- ears!

"I-I actually have wolf ears!"

"Yup, and a tail too! We all got our powers!" She told me happily.

"Watch this!" George jumped up next to her. Suddenly, a large hammer appeared in her hands. Cullen smiled and she nodded. Taking the hammer in a firm grip, she aimed at Cullen's head. Just as it was about to hit him, he preformed a VERY quick hand sign and yelled "shield!"

I cringed as the hammer struck. Instead of hitting and possibly killing him, it smacked down on a barrier made of green light. Kanta was smiling at his partner and George was looking on, a strange glint in his amber eyes. Tao looked up at me.

"can we try?" he gave me puppy eyes that I couldn't possibly resist.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine"

Jenna smiled and brought the hammer over her head. My wolf ears twitched (I still have to get used to controlling them) and I attempted to move my tail. I sucked in a breath and copied Cullens signs and hoped for the best. The hammer hit a shield. I opened my eyes and looked above me. A amber colored shield was protecting me from the hammer. I smiled broadly and Jenna made the hammer disappear. Clapping came from behind me and I swiveled my ears. Before anyone else knew who it was, I did. Kana's scent flooded through my nose and I turned.

"So I see you like your new powers" he waved his hand towards us.

"Yup! Thanks a TON, Kana! If you didn't do that, I wouldn't have met Tao!" I yelled, throwing my arms around the dog. Jenna and Cullen echoed my thanks.

"You're welcome. Now how about we get back to the real time. I'll send you back to where Zetzu asked you to show them your powers." his read eyes turned even redder and flashed.

*Back in the present time*

"Well, if you really are a member, show us what you can do"

_Wha-? Were back_. I thought, smiling to myself. I felt Tao wriggle in my shirt uncomfortably.

"Ok. Cullen. Tayi. Lets do it!" Jenna responded. We nodded and Tao hopped out of my shirt. The Akatsuki members just about freaked out.

"Hey wait! You didn't have the ears, or tail before! What'd you do!" Deidara noticed, pointing to my ears and tail.

"Well look at you, Mr. Obserbative! Good job, but that's my secret" I winked at him. He growled and slunk back into the chair again. I nodded to Jenna and a huge sound grenade appeared in her hand. I made a shield around myself, Tao powering it, Makato, Kana, and Ryu. Cullen made a shield around himself and Kanta, while George was on Jenna's shoulder, covering his ears. The Akatsuki had no idea what to expect, so they inclined a little further.

"Big mistake boys" Jenna told them before letting the grenade off. A huge shockwave of sound blasted through the room, blowing everyone not in a shield across the room, into the wall. After it finished, Jenna made it disappear with a puff of smoke. I let the shields up, and Cullen copied me. Deidara looked beyond shocked and the rest just laid on the floor, their eyes little swirls.

"Oops. I think we overdid it" Cullen commented, looking at the stunned group of S rank criminals. I nodded.

"I can get them back to normal if you want" Kanta looked up at us, his eyes hopeful. I shrugged.

"Whatever. Go ahead"

The dog walked over to them and whispered something in Hidan's ear. He jolted awake and the dog stepped back next to Cullen. His pink eyes locked on us.

"Did you hear that! Jashin spoke to me! He SPOKE to me! He told me to get up or he'd take my immortality away! WHOLY SHIT, JASHIN SPOKE TO ME!"

Hidan ran up to us, asking if we heard. I rolled my eyes and slowly, the rest if the Akatsuki got up. Hidan was crying anime tears.

"Whoa." was the first word spoken. We smiled in sync. The first one to fully get up was Tobi and Zetzu (aside from Deidara and Hidan, who were up before anyone).

"See Zetzu-san! They really are like us!" Tobi hollered, pointing a finger at the cannibal.

"Yeah…**So what? Were more powerful anyway!** But, they're still extremely powerful, they might even surpass Itachi-san" the two sides argued over the subject.

I smiled proudly at the thought of surpassing Itachi in power. Jenna smirked evilly. Everyone else eventually got up and ended up arguing over who was more powerful. Ryu looked like he was enjoying this greatly.

"Tayi, what's this?" Tao nosed my pants pocket. The felt around and pulled out the button Makato had given me.

"Oh this….Wanna find out?" I bent down to the dog. Deidara caught my eye, shrieked like a little girl, and dove behind the chair. Itachi looked in his general direction and Kisame tried to muffle his laughter.

"Deidara, you're scared of a remote! How pathetic!"

"N-No. You have no clue what that remote can do" he shuttered, poking his head up from the chair.

"Don't you DARE mock Dei-kun!" I pressed Kisame's button and he fell to the ground, twitching. Now it was Itachi's turn to hold back laughter. After he stopped twitching, everyone was laughing hysterically. My tail swished in amusement. Even Ryu and Kana were laughing at the blue Akatsuki member get beat up by three 14 year olds. I passed the button around from Jenna, Cullen and our partners. We all took turns randomly shocking them for no apparent reason. Ryu put his hand on my shoulder before I pressed Kazuzu's button.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry to spoil your fun, but look at your royal shock subjects"

He pointed to our shock subjects who were all laying on the floor (all except Tobi) burnt black.

"Oops. Sorry guys!" we yelled at them in unison. Deidara spoke up.

"So were on the same page? We all think she's a total bitch?"

The rest nodded weakly. I gave them one last shock and laid down onto the bed. Tao hopped up next to me. I closed my eyes and let my ears do the looking for me. Someone shifted by where they were burnt and a grunt followed. Judging from the smell, everyone was begging to recover smoothly. I was going to get Deidara back later, some way or another. I heard a light snore coming from the far left corner of the room. Opening my eyes, I saw Tobi laying in the chair sleeping soundly. I smiled and closed my eyes again. Jenna sat next to me, George on her head. She grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on.

*about 20 min. later-all the Akatsuki are healed* ^_^

"No way! I'm NOT sleeping with Kazuzu! Itachi, I understand you might want to, considering you're gay, but NOT me!" Hidan and Itachi were fighting over beds.

Tobi and Zetzu had already claimed two chairs, Cullen with another. Jenna and I had a bed, while Sasori and Deidara set up a wall between them on another. Kisame wanted to sleep with Itachi (I likes the 'Kisame is obsessed with Itachi' thing, so I put it in. Its **not** a yaoi pairing though) while Itachi wanted a bed for himself. Kazuzu had originally wanted a bed for himself and his money, but Jenna talked him out of it. His money ended up with a chair. To make things more interesting, I gave another bed to our partners (that's 4/5 beds taken and 4/5 chairs).

"Itachi. Let Kisame sleep with you, but make a barrier between you like Deidara and Sasori" I tried to reason with them, considering it was about 12:00pm on a Saturday night.

"Fine. If it'll shut this dumbass up, I'll do it" Itachi actually spoke more than five words this time. Hidan grumbled in triumph and said something about how Jashin makes him all powerful also. I didn't really catch any more of what they said, considering I was about 30 seconds away from falling asleep. Everyone except Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, and me had fallen asleep by now. Ryu and Kana had their own room a few doors down from us, in case of trouble. I felt myself loose connection from the world and my head blacked out from sleep.

*9:00am the next morning*

"TAYI! GET UPPPPPP! Look what Ryu-san and Kana-san left for us!" Tobi was jumping on the end of our bed. I was up in a flash. They always bring something good with them. My tail was cramped up from being in the same position all night long, but as I got up, it relaxed. The scent of eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, French toast, orange juice, coffee, butter, and syrup wafted through the room, filling my nostrils. Jenna and Cullen were already eating, their plates piled high. Tao, George, and Kanta were eating specially flavored dog/cat food on the floor. The Akatsuki looked on wearily, not sure what to do.

"What," I wiped a anime sleep tear away and stretched "you guys don't eat?"

Deidara answered.

"Erm, yeah we do, but what the hell is _this_"

"Food stupid. You eat it like this" I jumped on him and pried his mouth open. Jenna tossed me a piece of Bacon, knowing what I was doing. I shoved it down his thought and shut his mouth. I hopped to the ground again and watched him chew. His face lit up like a kids on Christmas morning.

"This is AWESOME!" he immediately dove into the huge pile of food, stuffing his face full of food. The others gave him 'are you crazy' looks. I pulled out the remote and flashed it. Cullen sweat dropped at this but continued eating. I picked up more bacon and tried to pry Kisame's sharp mouth open. Eventually, he just gave up and swallowed the bacon. *insert Deidara's reaction.* The rest of them moved up towards the cart, slowly grabbing something from it. All except Zetzu.

"Hey Zetzu! What's up? Not hungry?" I went over to him. For some reason, today, I felt more comfortable with them now. Even if they did hate me, I'd still try to be nice to them.

"No…**If you haven't noticed, we're a plant. We're a frigging cannibal." Darker Zetzu answered me for the most part. **

"**Oh. Okay. But if you're staying here, you can't eat people." **

"**But…"**

"**No 'buts'. Now eat god damnit!" I whipped around and threw a pancake into his open mouth. Everyone, including Jenna and Cullen, stopped eating to watch his reaction. Nice Zetzu was chewing in delight, while dark Zetzu tried hard not to show his pleasure. He failed miserably. Soon enough, we were all laying around doing nothing. Ryu had taken the cart away, almost everything gone. I was quietly sipping my French Vanilla coffee, watching Tao and Kanta wrestle. George was the referee, while Jenna and Cullen cheered on from the sidelines. Tobi interrupted my peaceful morning with more screaming. **

"**Tayi-Senpai! Lets go swimming!" **

**Actually, swimming felt like a very good idea right now.**

"**Ok. Jenna, Cullen? Whadd 'ya think?" I nodded and set my coffee on the side table. **

"**Sure, why not" **

**I called Ryu over, who brought swimsuits over for the Akatsuki. Jenna had packed ours, just in case. I went into the bathroom labeled 'girls' and changed into a black two piece with blue swirls on it. Jenna had a two piece that was green with light blue camo. We sat around waiting for the guys to finish changing. **

**George jumped up onto the bed, his Tabby fur glistening with sweat. **

"**Those two are still at it! It's so troublesome watching them!"Jenna rolled her eyes and flicked him.**

**His eyes narrowed but kept his cool. Just then, Cullen came out of the bathroom followed by the Akatsuki. Itachi and Zetsu had refused to go swimming, so they were still in their cloaks. Tobi had his mask off and had a white sterile pad taped over his eye. Deidara was holding a glob of his denotation clay in his hands, Kisame looked ready for anything, Hidan wore his Jashin necklace with great pride, Kakuzu had a stack of money in a plastic bag. I sighed at the sight. **

"**Deidara. Clay away, now. You're not going to be blowing anything up anytime soon." I told him, pointing to his pouch on 'his' chair. He didn't say anything, but displayed a look of frustration as he shoved it back. Sasori came out of the bathroom, Looking down with a "meh" face.**

"**Ok!" I clapped my hands together "Who's ready for swimming!" **

"**TOBI! TOBI IS READY!" **

"**I guess so, un"**

"**I am, Kanta lets go!"**

"**Fine…"**

"**SWIMMING!" Kisame sounded happy for once.**

"**Jashin help me, lets go"**

"**I have my money, I'm ready"**

"**Well, George, stay here with Tao and the those two. Keep them in order" Jenna told the cat, who unsheathed his claws.**

"**Well ok then! Let's GO!" I screamed and jumped into the air. I charged out the door, everyone following at their own pace, and into the elevator. This was going to be one hell of a time. **

**Hope you liked! Meh ears and tail! I tried to end it on a cliff hanger, but Im not sure if I did very well. ^_^ Writing the breakfast part made me hungry *sweat drop* I'll try to get another chapter up soon (tomorrow) ! R&R!**


	6. Hyperactive

Kay, time for swimming! And the Akatsuki's first time out of the room! He-he, I'll try to get back to the USA asap, cuz I have all the good parts planned out there. Bye bye hotel! *anime tears* After all, it is Sunday, and school starts again on Monday! Ok then, onto the chapter!

Hyperactive.

That was the one word to describe Kisame right now. He was bouncing up and down like a schoolgirl and we had only set foot in the elevator! I sighed deeply and Jenna patted me on the back. Once we were down a few floors, the aquarium started again. Sharks swam up to the glass to see Kisame.

"Ow! Watch that damn sword!" I heard the complaint come from Sasori. Figures.

"HI sharks! Guess what! I'm going swimming!" he squealed, putting his blue hand to the glass. I turned to Deidara, who had a pair of yellow swim trunks on.

"Now I wish you'd brought your clay"

"Told you I should've brought it, un"

I rolled my eyes and tried to stay away from the crazy blue man in the elevator. At last we reached the ground floor, where Makato was cleaning the tables.

"Oh, Tayi-chan! Akatsuki! Come to swim?" he greeted us, pushing the small pair of glasses up on his nose.

"Who is that and can I kill him for Jashin"

"No! This is Makato! He's the one who brought me here and if you kill him, I'll have Jenna thrown your head so far, it'll take you at least 30 years to find!" I hissed at Hidan, who was stroking the Jashin necklace. Jenna smiled, re-enforcing that she really would. He gulped and scooted closer to Kazuzu.

"COME ON!" Kisame was getting impatient. I rolled my eyes.

"Makato, which way's the pool anyway?" Cullen asked him, pointing his fingers in each direction.

"Down the hall to the right"

Kisame grabbed Jenna, Cullen, and I and sped down the hall.

"Thannnnkkkkssssss Makatoooooo!" I yelled as Kisame sped up.

I didn't see the others until we hit the doors to the pool. They were walking, err, running to catch up to us.

"D-Damn you Kisame" Sasori muttered, trying to flatten the red swim trunks out a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, now let us go!" I hollered, pounding on his huge arm. Deidara laughed at us. My tail was in a whole lot of pain in the position I was in, so I pounded harder. Jenna didn't really see the need to waste her chakra and make something appear, so she waited.

"ok pushy" he set me and Cullen down onto the ground lightly.

It was like we were best friends after only a day. I smiled and straightened my tail out. Kisame pointed to the door. Deidara chuckled and Sasori started muttering something I couldn't understand again. Kazuzu held his bag of money tightly while I opened the door. The sight was so much to take in, I almost fainted again. Inside the doors were three huge pools. One in the shape of the Akatsuki cloud, another like the Hidden Sand village and another shaped like Hidden Sound. Across to the right, a border with a sign labeled 'Hot Springs' was set in place.

"Holy crap…This place is amazing!" Tobi murmured happily.

"No shit Sherlock!" Jenna was in just as much awe as him, yet could still come up with great comebacks to anything. He cocked his head at her.

"Who's Sherlock?"

"Never-mind. Lets go!" she ran and did a huge cannonball into the Akatsuki pool. Kisame tossed his sword onto a chair and dove into the deepest part of the pool. I looked at Cullen, who shrugged. I screamed and dove in right next to Jenna, Cullen a few feet behind me. My ears hit the water and sagged down. I popped up from the water and shook my head onto everyone.

"Ew water, un"

"I second that"

So now Deidara hated water too. Great. I turned around, but saw that the hidden sand pool had steam coming out of the top. A hot-tub. I jumped out of the pool and did a cannon ball into the warmer water.

"She's officially crazy" Hidan muttered, slowly putting one foot into the shallow end of the pool. Kazuzu had gone in a few feet, so the water was up to his knees. Everyone was in except Tobi. Jenna got into the hot tub with me and I gave her a silent nod over to Tobi. He looked in our direction and I took the chance to wave him over. He ran over to us within seconds and bent down.

"What's up? Why're you not enjoying yourself? After all, you brought the subject of swimming up"

Jenna sunk a little lower into the tub. Tobi looked around nervously.

"W-Well, Tobi wanted to make everyone happy, but Tobi can't swim"

"Hey, its ok! You can hang out with us!" Jenna made the offer, splashing some water in his direction. His eye got brighter.

"Ok! Tobi thanks you, Tayi and Jenna-chan!"

Tobi scampered in next to us and smiled broadly. Kisame was randomly swimming everywhere possible while the rest just looked on. I glanced over to Cullen, who was splashing water at Hidan, trying to get him to loosen up.

"Cullen! Don't bother, he's not going to give in if it doesn't involve Jashin!" I called, waving him over as well. He shrugged and pulled himself out of the pool.

Cullen jumped down with a light 'splash' next to me.

"Sup"

I smiled, not replying in words. Eventually, we got Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu into the hot tub with us. Kisame was under the water, not bothering to come up for .

"I miss making my art, un. Can we go back yet?" Deidara complained after 10 minutes of being in the hot tub.

"Art? You call the crap you make, art!" Sasori just HAD to bring up that topic.

"Yeah, I do. Art is an explosion, not some stupid dolls!"

"Art is beauty that lasts forever! And they're not dolls," he hissed the word "they're puppets!"

"Explosion"

"Forever"

The argument became a one-word battle. Everyone, including me, vein popped.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard! No-one cares what art is! Jashin is the only thing that matters anyway!" Hidan hissed at them, sinking lower into the water.

"Seriously, shut up. You can finish this later, but right now, we relax" Jenna splashed the two fighting guys with water. They grumbled and went to opposite sides of the pool. Suddenly I got and idea (whoa, shocker). I pulled Cullen aside and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, a smile played on his lips and went over to Sasori. I made my way through the water to Deidara.

"You okay? You seem pissed"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Except that Sasori doesn't get the true meaning of art"

"I think you both are wrong. Art is friendship. The more you have, the better of it becomes(Sounds sappy, but it ties into later chapters)"

"Who needs friends anyway…? All they do is slow you down in life"

"Deidara, I would know this. Up until last year, I didn't have any friends. Everyone hated me because of what I liked, and looked like. I had no-one."

"What about your family?" Deidara looked like he had finally become interested slightly.

"They- They died a long time ago" I looked away from him.

"Oh"

I just shrugged and nodded slowly. I glanced at Sasori and Cullen. Sasori had a tiny sympathetic look in his eyes as Cullen spoke.

"But do you get my point?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Good, now go make up with Sasori. And no more fighting!" I ordered him, pointing to his fellow partner. He nodded, the sympathetic look coming back into his eye as he left my side. Cullen and Jenna waded over to me.

"What'd you two do?"

"We told them a little about Ashley's past. It gave them a reason to make up, and possibly a reason to be nicer to her" Cullen whispered into her ear so he could use my American name. I heard a 'sorry' from the two we talked to and they gave a quick hug, patting one another on the back.

"Tayi, what'd you tell them that made them do _that_"Hidan asked, pointing to the hugging Deidara and Sasori. Kisame still hadn't joined us, and Kakuzu was sitting on the edge counting the money (again…). I looked up at the snow haired male and gave him a serious look.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yup. So does Jashin"

I rolled my eyes at his obsession to Jashin but nodded.

"Jenna, Cullen. Should I tell him?"

"If you want to, after all, it is your story to tell"

"I got your back if any of them start getting all sad and emotional" Jenna rubbed her hands, and a light blue chakra appeared around them. I smiled.

"Get everyone together. Might as well, considering you'll find out eventually"

Hidan took my order without complaint and went to tell Kakuzu.

*back at the room*

I threw my Akatsuki shirt over my head. Ryu washed all of our cloths while swimming so I could wear my shirt again. All of the Akatsuki were sitting in he room, waiting patently to hear my story. Makato had taken Tao, George, and Kanta down to the animal groomers, so they could be bathed by other workers. I fingered the blue phone in my pocket, making sure it was still there. Walking out of the bathroom, I met Jenna and Cullen. We walked out into the main room and sat on a bed. It was oddly quiet. I waited to see their reaction for a few minutes.

"Tayi-chan, please go ahead" nice Zetsu told me. I nodded, and flashed a peace sign.

"Kay then….You guys wanna know everything?"

"Yes" the word was echoed around the room in unison. I raised my eyebrows and started, sweat dropping.

"Ok, I'll start all the way at the beginning."

DUNDUDUNDUN *evil music* Ashley's past! I'm an evil person for ending it like that!

Jenna: I'm eviler than you

Me: ….yeah…..

Jenna: *smirks*

Kay then….-_-' I must say, I'm gonna work my ass off and eventually to draw the hotel for you peoples! I'll post it to my website and Deviant art when it is! Ok! It's decided! All the shinobi shall help me! *rock lee thumbs up*


	7. Past

Ok! Time for Ashley/Tayi's past! I wont talk long so you can get right to the story! *grins*

I gulped. Were they really ready to know? More importantly, was I ready to tell them? After all, I've only known them for a day at least, and I only just got onto their good side! Oh well. Already told them I'd tell them. (the next part may take a while)

"Ok. I had two brothers, my mom, dad, and step dad when I was 11. We lived pretty well, had a big house, a nice family, and enough money. We lived like a perfect family, like the ones you see on TV. (exept me and my brother hated each other :D) I went to school, but I didn't have any friends. People claimed that Naruto was weird and that I was ugly. Apparently, my cloths were 'out of style' and I was an outsider to everyone. I didn't really care. But then my grandma and grandpa died. My grandpa from a heart attack and then my grandma from a stroke. We were devastated and my mom would stay up at night crying, but I never cried. Not even at the funeral. After that my family just went downhill from there. In the next few months, my aunt died from a broken back. Then my uncle and little cousin when the were camping, where a bear got them."

I paused to catch my breath "we lived in agony for another year, then a day after my birthday, my dad died. He went to work and got jumped for everything he had. The men who did it, shot him in the back and head. That was the first time I cried during one of my family's death." everyone was shocked and sad. Even the air felt it. "Now, all that remained was my mom, brothers, and step dad. For my brother, Riley's 9th birthday, my parents took them to a amusement park. The only reason I didn't go, is because he hated me, and I didn't want to go in the first place. They left the next morning, my mom gave me hugs telling me to 'be safe' and 'call every day'. I was alone for the first few days, then on the fourth day, when they were supposed to be back, I waited for hours. But they never came back. I eventually gave up and watched the news for a while."

Man, this takes a lot out of you, I thought, catching my breath _again_.

"A emergency broadcast was issued. For some reason, I can remember exactly what it said. At exactly 9:00 am, Thunderland amusement park exploded. None survived and from what investigators say, the cause was a gas stove left on. Some of the concluded deaths include: Carrie, Riley, Brian, Spencer, Matt, Gary… I recognized the first four names immediately. My parents and brothers. I didn't know how to respond to it. I knew I didn't have anyone left. No-one to go to. So I made the best of my life. I put on a smile at school, even though the teachers looked at me with pity and sympathy. For a year I went on with being picked on by Marlo and the other popular girls at school. Then Jenna and Cullen picked me up off the ground" I paused to smile at my friends "Then Kim, Frank, Tyler, and Danni. Then Danni moved away soon after, and Tyler drifted. Now, here I am. With 8 more friends" I finished my story with a huff and sucked in about 30 tons of air. No-one said anything, and I looked up at them. (Oh, btw, this didn't really happen, my family is alive and well). Tears were streaming down everyone's face except Jenna Cullen, and Itachi. Jenna and Cullen already knew the story, and I didn't know what the hell was wrong with Itachi. I groaned inwardly.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad anymore, see I'm ok!" I stood up and spinned around, showing them I was fine.

"S-s-So sad! If I w-would've know this, I-I would've been nicer to you!" Deidara cried, throwing his head into Sasori's shoulder, sobbing.

"Ug! I HATE sympathy! Don't feel bad!" I walked up to everyone individually, pinching their cheeks. It still didn't shut them up. Even Zetzu, both sides, were crying! Jenna shot me a 'I got it' look. A huge blow horn appeared in her hands within seconds. Everyone turned their tear stained faces towards her. When they caught sight of what she held, they wiped the tears away quickly, eyes wide. I giggled and Jenna winked at me.

*around 10:00am*

After my story, and the Akatsuki's emotional breakdown, we had promised that we'd forget the whole thing. My ears twitched as someone knocked on the door.

"Tayi? Can I come in?"

I recognized the voice of Ryu.

"Sure!"

He opened the door slowly, as if hesitating.

"Hey guys, sorry to spoil the fun of the hotel and everything, but it's Sunday, and you three have school tomorrow…"

"Oh no! I am NOT going back to school with that bitch Marlo! I don't wanna leave, for once in my life I'm happy!" I cut Ryu off, not wanting to hear the rest.

"Hey, hey," he put his hands in a 'I surrender' position "take them with you! I never said you had to leave them here! In fact, I'll even summon Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and all the others for you!" he sounded very enthusiastic about the whole idea.

"If you're summoning them, send me back" Itachi spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Ok. Anyone else?" Ryu didn't mind the idea. I sweat dropped."Me" Zetzu spoke. I made a sad face, but he didn't look at me.

"Me too" Kazuzu now.

Sasori raised his hand without a word or a look at anyone else. (don't worry, he'll come back). No one else raised their hands or spoke up. I sighed in defeat, sad that half of my new friends were leaving.

"Fine. But I'm staying"

My eyes widened at who spoke the words. Deidara was looking at me, a sturdy expression on his face. Ryu nodded and made hand signs.

*insert portal and good byes*

I flopped down against the bed. Now the only ones who remained were Deidara, Tobi (who was sleeping soundly on a chair), Kisame, and Hidan.

"Now look, if the hidden leaf ninja are coming to this world, you have to get along!"

"But how're we supposed to do that!? That damn 9-tails brat is coming here!" Hidan and Jenna argued back and fourth. I was getting sick of all the yelling, and I could tell Cullen was too, so I decided to step in.

"How about this, I'll keep them," I pointed to the remaining Akatsuki members "for a week, then we switch, back and fourth"

Jenna nodded, thinking it over.

"Ok, but if we do pre-Shippuden, then they'll have no clue who they are"

"Oh yeah…." I trailed off and turned my attention to the Akatsuki "You guys, when they come, if they ask who you are, tell them that they'll find out later. You might know them, but they don't know you."

"Sure, whatever" Deidara didn't really care.

"Ryu, do your thing" Cullen told him. He nodded.

*insert another portal opening*

This time it didn't shock us when they came. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari (Gaara, Kankuro and Temari come in later) were coming through this time. Naruto appeared first, his face expression priceless.

"What!? Where am I?" he didn't sound as freaked as Sasuke though.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!? I WAS JUST PLOTTING ON HOW TO KILL ITACHI!" his screech made me cover my ears, and I noticed my friends did as well. Jenna vein popped and made a fairly large stick appear.

"Sasuke imposter! Sasuke imposter! Die, die you bastard!" she ran up to him and started beating the hell out of him with her stick. He cringed down onto the floor, holding his head, which was swelling.

"I am Sasuke!" she screamed. Cullen and I sweat dropped.

"What? No your not, bitch! I am!"

She started whacking him harder.

"What!? What'd I do!? I really am Uchiha Sasuke!"

"I know"

"Then why'd you beat me half to death?"

"Cause I thought'd it be fun"

She let him up.

"Wow Sasuke! You just got beat up by a chick!" Naruto howled.

"What'd you call me? You wanna get beaten too?"

"N-No! By the way….where are we?"

"Naruto, are you stupid? Were obviously in another dimension. What a drag" Shikamaru sighed deeply, not really caring about the situation.

"Shikamaru's right. You are in another dimension" Cullen butted in, throwing an arm around him like they were old friends.

"Hey, I like you. What's your IQ?" Shikamaru asked Cullen, smiling slightly. "About 170"

"Nice"

Cullen smiled broadly.

"Would someone please tell us where we are and why?" Neji spoke this time, moving in front of me.

"Fine, Mr. pushy. Sit, all of you."

*after getting situated*

"Well, Shikamaru already told you where you are. But you are here because we summoned you"

"So, you're saying that the only reason were here, is because you people wished it?" Neji was really pissed for some strange reason.

"Yup"

"We had the same reaction"

They turned only to be shocked.

"What're they doing here!? They fucking criminals! S- rank!" Sasuke ran behind the bed, pointing an accusing finger at them.

"Yeah, so what? Were not allowed to be here also? After all, we are Tayi's favorite characters. So take that bitch" Hidan smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke vein popped.

"Shut your mouth!" as he moved his finger back and fourth.

"You're kidding me"

"Nope."

"SHUT UP! Ok, so for a little while, you'll be living with us" Cullen yelled the words, smiling proudly.

Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor, Neji sweat dropped, Hinata blushed, and Sasuke growled.

"C-Can I ask a question?" Hinata spoke up for the first time

"Sure Hinata. Go ahead" Jenna was nice to the shy girl sitting next to her.

"O-Ok. Um, how do you know who we are?"

Oooooohhhh! The dreaded question! How are Tayi, Jenna, and Cullen going to react!? Sorry this is so late, my laptop decided to crash, along with all my files (thank god, I sent them to my gmail) and I had to go through all the crap of re-setting it and everything! If I don't update every day now, it's because I had to type in my home computer, which is extremely slow and suckish, or because I couldn't bring my laptop to drama anymoreL. Makes meh sad.


	8. Truth and takeoff!

*epic voice* Hinata has asked the ultimate question! How will everyone react?! *normal* Hee-hee. I'd like to thank **theoriginalCaLaMa** for reading! She's one of my bestest buddies in real life, and I didn't think she'd read it(she doesn't like naruto), but she is! THANKS! If I owned Naruto, Pein would've died a LOT sooner!

A lump formed in my thought as I tried to catch my breath. How the hell was I supposed to explain this!? _I have to tell them, I cant lie to them, then I'd loose them all_, I thought with agony.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too! How _did _you know who we were when you saw us?" Kisame questioned. Cullen cast us worried glances at Jenna and I. We shot them right back at the.

"Well, go ahead. Tell us" Neji pushed. I gulped, feeling my throat again. I'd feel a lot better if Tao were here.

"O-Ok" I swallowed and Jenna cast me a 'good luck'

"You see, here, in this dimension, there's a show based off of you, well, Masashi Kishimoto created you guys actually. Erm, I've sorta been obsessed with it ever since I've known it came out. If you want, I can show you an example of it"

Oh how was I freaked out, and totally embarrassed at the same time.

"AWESOME! I'M FREAKING POPULAR IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!" Naruto screamed, clutching his face like a immature fangirl.

"Oh please! You weren't popular back in Kahona, so shut up" Jenna told him smugly. He 'hmphed'.

"T-Thank you" Hinata twirled her fingers in front of her face, as she took what I had just said into consideration.

"Thanks…"

I nodded in Neji's direction.

"I knew it" Shikamaru turned his head up.

"So that's how you knew…" I turned my head towards Kisame and nodded.

"Tayi-chan," my expression turned shocked. Deidara had never called me Tayi-_chan_ before. "Thanks. When do we get to see your house in America?"

Everyone turned their attention to me.

"Um, whenever Ryu and Makato say we can"

"You can go now, the jet's ready. Your partners are coming up now" Ryu entered the room smiling broadly.

"Kay"

Tao trotted into the room, followed by George and Kanta. Kanta kept a straight face, but the other two were smiling.

'Tao!"

"Tayi!"

The dog jumped into my lap and licked my face.

"Oh my god. I just noticed something!" Naruto hollered.

"What?"

"Tayi has wolfy ears and a tail! And their brown and white!"

"No shit! It's kinda obvious!" Hidan countered me against Naruto's stupidity. I sighed.

"Ok kiddies! Get your stuff together and let's get going!" Ryu clapped his hands together.

"Got it"

*after we were packed, down in the lobby*

I made a sad face as we walked out of the elevator into the lobby.

"You okay?" Cullen slowed to walk next to me.

"No. I really like this place!"

He patted my back and told me it's ok.

"Tayi, come on!" Neji yelled from the doors. Jenna and Cullen gave the men who gave us all this hugs and 'thank yous'

"Bye Makato! Thanks for everything!" I muttered into his shoulder as I hugged him.

"Ah, no problem. Here," he dislodged me and curled my hand around a piece of paper "whenever you want to see us, call. We'll send the jet to pick you up"

I nodded gratefully and hugged Ryu and Kana. I ran up to my friends and we headed out the doors. The jet was parked out front, and I knew I shouldn't have been surprised since everything here is awesome, but still I was. The jet was pitch black with red clouds all over it.

"Oh my god, were officially awesome!" Kisame yelled, jumping into the air.

"Uh-huh, who's more popular? Us or you" Sasuke asked Jenna.

"You guys"

"So, were Tayi's favorite characters, and she's awesome, so eat it!" Tobi hollered, jumping to their defense (yeah, he woke up). I smiled and we walked up the steps. Ryu was flying us, so we didn't have to worry about anything happening. Tao shifted around on my head, where he was perched in between my ears.

"Oh no! I'm NOT sitting next to him!" Deidara shouted from the back.

"But why doesn't Deidara-senpai want to sit with Tobi? Tobi is a good boy!"

I decided to butt in just as Hidan was about to comment.

"You know what? I'm making seating arrangements!"

No-one replied, jut nodded solemnly.

"Starting in the front: Tobi, you sit with Naruto, Kisame, and Sasuke! Next to them, me, Cullen," Jenna made a noise that sounded like a giggle "Deidara and Shikamaru! Then, Neji, Hinata, Jenna, and Hidan, Jenna I trust you can keep an eye on him" Jenna nodded, smiling innocently at Hidan.

"That's everybody, so-"

"No, not everybody. Look who came with us" Ryu opened the curtain and three new naruto characters walked through. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. I bounded up to them and introduced myself.

"Hiya! My name's Tayi! You three can sit together, oh and I already know you" (woah, I had déjàvu about writing this...)

"Yeah, that dude up their told us. Thanks" Kankuro waved at me. Temari held her hand out to me.

"Well, since you know me, I'll go sit" she told me as I shook her hand.

"Tayi-san" was Gaara's only word as he walked past. The siblings gave everyone a 'hi' except the Akatsuki. Poor guys. I sat in between Cullen and Deidara, who were conversing about something I didn't pay attention to.

"Passengers, please take your seats, there is to be no fighting," yeah, because that's SO gonna happen Ryu "and no messing with my stuff….That means you Tayi, Jenna, Tobi"

_Flashback_

_Jenna, Tobi, and I were sitting around the room doing nothing in particular. Everyone else had gone to eat, so we were alone._

"_Jenna-san, Tobi is bored!" _

"_Aren't we all?"_

"_I'm gonna go see what Ryu keeps in the closet down the hall, ya know, the one he told us never to go in"_

"_I'll come" Jenna responded with a evil look spread across her face.  
"Tobi will come"_

_After that, we walked out the door, and to the right. A small closet labeled 'Ryu's property! DO NOT TOUCH' I snickered as Jenna opened the door. A large box was inside, with a lid that looked pretty tight on top. Tobi was behind us, keeping look out. Jenna pried the lid off and muttered "nice security system". I peered inside and my eyes popped out of my head. Inside, was a large robot like thing dressed like a girl. I didn't look to see the rest, just ran back to the room as fast as my legs would carry me, Jenna and Tobi following, our faces uttered in pure horror. We were panting when Jenna held up its arm and leg. I groaned in defeat, knowing she'd either hidden them until he threatened her, or burn them._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Damn….Ok, we will be leaving shortly, so please buckle your seat belts and prepare for the ride"

"Oh please…." I muttered. The engine roared to life and I smacked Deidara until he put his seat belt on. This jet ride was going to be interesting…

Haha, I loved writing this chapter soooo much! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's later than normal, it was my stepdads birthday, and I was forced to have a family dinner…EW. Ok, next chapter up tomorrow!

~Tayi


	9. An Awesome Jet Ride!

This might be a pretty short chapter, because I'm with my dad tonight, and my stupid brother hogged the damn computer for a few hours! Screw you Riley….I'll try to make a super long chapter tomorrow, but my drama teacher I going insane about our play, which is in a few weeks. Alright! I'll make you people a deal! I'll stop bitching about my life, and you read and enjoy!

"No way bitch! I get to play now!"

Deidara and Sasuke were fighting over who got to play 'Naruto Ultimate Ninja 4'. TVs and game systems had been brought out to entertain the idiots who were complaining about how bored they were. I glanced over at Cullen, who sighed deeply. Shikamaru was sleeping soundly through the chaos. Lucky him.

"Ok, I'll bet I can kick your ass with Hinata!" Naruto blurted out. Hinata turned a deep shade of red, even redder than Gaara's hair, and leaned into Jenna.

"Bring it!" Deidara hollered, throwing his hands into the air. Sasuke vein popped but handed the controller to Naruto without a word. What surprised me, was how comfortable they were with this. Deidara chose himself, while Naruto chose Hinata. Jenna got up and made her huge stick appear in her hands.

"Whoever looses, gets the hell beaten out of them with my stick!"

The two gulped, not wanting to loose now. Sasuke held back laughter, probably thinking about how glad he was that he wasn't playing now. I looked over at our partners. Kanta was the victim of two sleeping animals on top of him.

"And let the fight begin!"

I jerked my head up towards the screen where Deidara and Naruto had started the fight. Naruto plain old charged, like the idiot he was.

"Yeah! Go Naruto!" Kankuro yelled from the sidelines. Deidara smirked and jumped over him. Naruto' face was priceless, like he couldn't believe that he had jumped straight over him. Deidara hit the triangle button and the virtual Deidara threw a collection of clay bombs at virtual Hinata.

"Woo! Go Deidara senpai!" Tobi yelled, smiling broadly (cant really tell because of the mask….). Naruto lost about half his life.

"Aw damn! I'm gonna get beat! By two people!" he whined. I took my shoe off and threw it at the back of his head, distracting and hurting him. Deidara winked at me when Naruto turned.

"What the hell!?"

"Wasn't me!" I lied easily. A loud 'Deidara- WINNER!' sounded throughout the jet.

"You tricked me! Stupid bitch!" Naruto yelled, vein popping.

"Sure did!" I laughed. Jenna hit him in the head with the stick.

"Haha! I kicked your ass with myself!" Deidara taunted him.

"Ok, my turn" Hidan stepped up from his seat. He grabbed the controller from Naruto, who was currently getting beaten, and sat down. Scrolling through the characters, Hidan got more and more pissed looking.

"What the fuck!? Why is there no fucking Jashin in here!? I mean, even I'm not in here!"

"Hidan! Calm down, Damnit! Do I have to beat you too?" Jenna screamed, throwing Naruto into a seat. He was bruised and cut up from Jenna's stick. Hidan didn't answer, just kept yelling. She walked up to him and was about to hit him on the head when Tobi stopped her.

"Jenna-chan! Tobi wants to try!"

"Ok, sure, whatever. Go ahead!" she handed him the stick, which he beat Hidan over the head with. Hidan fell to the floor with a thud.

"Tobi, we didn't know you were so violent!" I accused, pointing at him.

"Tobi is not violent. Tobi just like to beat the hell out of people sometimes, like Deidara senpai!"

We sweat dropped. Cullen helped me drag the dizzy-eyes Hidan next to Naruto.

"Want an ice pack?" I asked him, trying hard not to laugh.

"Uh-huh"

Temari tossed me one from where she was sitting with Gaara and Kankuro. We had become friends almost instantly. I nodded my thanks. I set the pack of coldness on his head, and he muttered a thanks. A very surprising gesture from the Akatsuki member. I smiled warmly at him.

"Hey! How come no-one offered me an ice pack?" Naruto wondered, clutching his head.

"Cause no-one cares" Gaara spoke for the first time. Everyone was silent for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. Gaara's face remained the same, but after a few minutes of us laughing, he smiled slightly. Then broke into laughter. Whoa, was my first thought. Everyone else's face mirrored mine.

"Ok, everybody, we have almost reached the destination! Please get seated again and wait for landing!"

_Almost home….I thought, smiling to myself. _

_Hee-hee, even though it was short, it was a evil ending! I'd like to thank Jenna for helping me come up with ideas! If you have any ideas for the next chapter, PLEASE tell me! I need funny ideas, cuz my brain is using them up pretty fast…Damn you brain! Hope you liked it!_


	10. A very unpleasant landing

OK! Time for landing and…..cookies? Wanna thank my teacher, Mr. Tonkli for randomly saying cookies today in class! It gave me the idea for this chapter! I also wanna thank miss kaitlin inuzuka for being my first dedicated reader! You RULE!

I leaned in against my seat as the US airport came into view. But instead of landing there, like a normal person would, we flew right past.

"What the hell Ryu!?" Cullen yelled into the cockpit

"Do you honestly think we can land a Akatsuki jet plane in a public air-port!?" he yelled back. Cullen was silent. We flew past houses, cars and people looked at us in utter panic.

"Hey, where are we gonna land anyway?" Temari called from her seat in the back, leaning over Kankuro.

"I don't know, a open felid I guess"

We groaned. We were going at a speed I was almost positive was illegal. Hidan and Naruto, who were sitting next to each other still, were pushed against the seat by the force. Hidan's robe, which he already wore partly unzipped, flew open, exposing his chest.

"DUDE! Put that away!" Naruto screamed bloody murder, pointing to Hidan with one hand and covering the bright blue eyes with another. Kisame turned to see what was going on, and then turned back, his eyes sorta like this O.o. Naturally curious, I turned. My face went into the same position Kisame was.

"What's going on back there?" Deidara asked me.

"Hidan. Chest, Scary." I didn't know why it freaked me out, because I had seen him without a shirt at the pool. Oh well.

"Oh" he said it like it was nothing at all. Probably was nothing, considering the Akatsuki member almost always wore his cloak lower than normal. I sighed.

"Hey guys! Found a field! I'm gonna land there!" the yell came from the cockpit.

We were all shoved further into our seats by the stupid force from the plane. We twisted into a nosedive and hurled towards the ground.

"Dumbass" Neji murmured.

"What the hell!? You can't land the plane in a nosedive! We'll die!" Sasuke screamed to be heard over the roar of the engine.

"Having fun! You should try it sometime! And I'm gonna land it like this! So shut up and enjoy!"

I decided to follow Ryu's advice and have some fun, considering Sasuke wouldn't.

"NO HANDS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I threw my hands into the air.

They looked at me like I was crazy. Already am, sorry to burst your bubble peoples. Tobi didn't hesitate in following me; Jenna shrugged and did the same. Cullen smiled and thrust his hands up.

"She's such an idiot" (meaning me) Deidara sighed to Hidan, who had gotten up to sit on the floor next to him.

"Yeah…but she's our idiot"

I smiled, and then resumed screaming. Eventually, well, a few minutes later, when the plane was still diving, we ended up with the following copying us: Me, Jenna, Cullen, Naruto, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Temari, Kankuro (who was very enthusiastic) and Kisame. Everyone else was being bitchy and wouldn't do it.

"And here we go folks! In five….four…." he paused ""Oh yeah, please try not to die"

"Thanks!" Gaara yelled un-enthusiastically.

"Three…..Two….ONE!"

The plane was inches from the ground. The force shoved us into the back of the plane, me on top of Cullen. Of course that just _had_ to happen. The plane smashed into the ground with a loud boom and a small explosion. We were all piled up to top of one another, groaning. Ryu walked into the almost upside-down plane, not a scratch on him.

"How awesome was that!"

"You son of a bitch!" Shikamaru screamed at him "You woke me up!"

I groaned in pain, and un-believable-ness (Idk, if that's a word, I just stuck it in there cuz I'm too stupid to think up another word for it ^_^). The others echoed me. My body was stiff and I had a scratch down my arm, it wasn't bleeding but it hurt like hell. That was about it. Gaara's sand had wrapped a barrier around him and his siblings, so they were safe.

"Ryu?" we all said simultaneously

"Yeah?" he put his arms behind his head, and grinned.

"WE HATE YOU!"

Well, again I'm sorry this was so short! *cries* SO SORRY! I still hoped you liked it! I owe you people one BIG time! Ryu-chan's such a teme. *grabs Deidara by collar of cloak* you and I have some things to discuss about calling me an idiot….

Deidara: HELPPPPPP!!!


	11. A new jutsu

**If you're wondering what cookies had to do with the last chapter, I'll tell you! Absolutely nothing! It DOES however, have to do with this one! ^_^**

**We were all in some serious pain after the landing. I had scrapes all over my arms and face, Cullen and Jenna were about the same. And god damnit, everyone else was practically fine! They were sore, but nothing serious. Shikamaru was complaining about how he was woken up, and everyone else was telling him to shut up. Oh what fun. **

"**Tao! Come on boy, were leaving now" I called. **

**The small silver gray dog hopped out of a pile of rubble and licked my leg. **

"**Now then, how're we supposed to get home!?" I screamed, grabbing Ryu by his shirt collar and shook him. **

"**H-Hey! Can't breathe here! Slowly dieing!" he stuttered as I shook him with a large amount of force.**

"**Good!" **

**He gulped as I threw him to the ground.**

"**It's ok, Tayi, calm down, I can use one of my birds to get us home" Deidara looked weary as he spoke to me. I sighed in thankfulness. **

"**I can take Kankuro and Temari home with my sand. We'll follow you" Gaara commented from behind us. I nodded and smiled. **

"**Cullen," Kanta barked "I can help"**

"**Me too"**

"**And me"**

**All three animals could apparently help now? Cool.**

"**U-Um J-Jenna-chan?" Hinata spoke from behind Naruto. Jenna looked at her.**

"**C-Can I g-go with you?" **

"**Sure, come on, besides, you don't wanna catch Naruto's stupidity" **

**We laughed as Hinata walked over next to Jenna.**

"**Kanta, show us what you can do!" I turned to Cullen, who was looking at the dog with happy eyes.**

"**Ok, but first I need you to focus all your chakra on me" **

**Cullen nodded and shut his eyes. I could see the green chakra stream flowing from the two friends, which was odd, because I didn't know if I was supposed to see it or not. Suddenly, a green flame erupted from the two. My eyes widened and I stepped backwards. **

"**Byakugan!" I heard Neji's voice as the veins popped around his eyes. **

"**Midori honoo Henshin! (green flame transformation)" Culled yelled, performing a quick hand sign. I gaped as the medium sized black dog transformed into a huge black dog-like animal the size of 7 Deidaras (pretty big). **

"**Whoa" was echoed throughout the group of people.**

"**My turn! Just do the same thing Cullen-san did!" Tao shouted, bouncing up. My tail twitched and my ears flicked (hope you didn't forget!). I shrugged, and closed my eyes. I pictured my amber like chakra going out toward the dog. His chakra met mine, and a large 'boom' was sent through my head. **

"**Anbaa honoo Henshin! (amber flame transformation)"**

**Next thing I knew, Tao was a gigantic silver wolf, a little smaller than Kanta. I jaw dropped. **

***inset same with Jenna/George, but with Blue chakra (aoi hi Henshin!)(blue fire transformation)***

**Ok, so now, we had three huge animals, Tao, the wolf, Kanta, a bigger dog, and George, the huge saber tooth tiger, and one of Deidara's birds. Damn were we set. I climbed up onto Tao with Tobi, Hidan, and Sasuke. Jenna had Hinata, Neji, and Kisame, while Cullen had Shikamaru and Ryu. Temari had decided to ride with Cullen and Shikamaru instead (XD). Gaara and Kankuro were waiting for me to go first. Deidara had just flown back in, a map in hand. **

"**Where'd you get the map?" I called up to him.**

"**I dunno, some old lady had it so I knocked her down and took it!" he called back, tossing it down. We all sweat dropped. I opened the map when it landed in my hands. I found the field fairly easily. Turns out, it was only a few miles from my house to the North. Once I figured out where we were going, I decided to get revenge for the old lady. Deidara was riding solo, and wasn't paying attention. I threw the map with all my force and it smacked him on the head. Satisfied when it made a 'thonk' and he vein popped, I told Tao to take off to the North. The wind blew through my long hair as we raced through the field. Tobi was gripping my sides for dear life and Hidan was enjoying it. Sasuke looked bored. **

**FREEZE NO JUTSU**

**Ok, Sorry I'm stopping in the middle of the story, but I find this necessary! ^.**

**I know I'm kinda rushing this chapter, but for some reason I'm all hyper and jittery today! Probably cuz I just chugged three cans of pop, ate Ramen and some rice, then fell asleep. I might not make this as long as I'd hoped, but I'll stop wasting your time now so you can read the rest! **

**UNFREEZE NO JUTSU**

"**Can I ask one thing!?" Hidan yelled up at me.**

"**Sure!"**

"**Why the fuck are we doing this, why didn't we just drive!?"**

"**How would we get a car!?"**

"**Steal one! Then sacrifice the human to Jashin!"**

**I groaned and yelled a final 'No' to end the conversation. Cullen waved to me from Kanta, in to which, I waved back. (wtf, Im just adding random crap in here)**

***10 minutes later, in front of house***

"**Bout time!" I huffed, sliding down Tao. Sasuke, Hidan, and Tobi followed me onto the cement driveway. **

"**How am I getting back to Japan!?" Ryu whined as he slid down from Kanta.**

"**Walk"**

"**Jog"**

"**Run"**

"**Get another jet"**

"**Fly"**

"**You wont"**

**We all had different ideas on how he would get back, but I was voting on him walking back. **

"**You're all so mean!" he whined "Guess I'll use this" he pulled out a small capsule looking case and threw it. I gave him a 'WTF' face when the capsule exploded. When the dust cleared, a car appeared right next to him.**

"**RYU!!!!!!" we screamed, vein popping and running to strangle him.**

"**Uh, gotta go! I think I heard Makato calling me! Coming Makato!" he jumped into the car and sped down the road, probably to the airport.**

"**Damn that bastard! I'll kill him for Jashin!" Hidan screamed, then turned around. **

"**Oh yeah, this is my house" I waved to the big white house in front of us. They jaw dropped, well, all except for Jenna and Cullen. **

"**What? It's just a house" I voiced, waving my hands in front of each of their faces individually.**

"**Yeah. A BIG house"**

"**Come on, it's not that big"**

**They just nodded, unresponsive. I rolled my eyes at them and stepped up onto the step leading to the front door. I was just about to enter the code to get in, when I stopped. **

"**I want a cookie" **

**Me and cookies….Shit. I have no frigging clue what the next chapter's gonna be about…. Better start thinking for tomorrow! I know I promised 2 chapters, but I sorta passed out while randomly laying on my couch….. Sorry, I be lazy…..Ohhh, wait! Just had an idea! Butttttt, you have to wait! Domo!**


	12. I have no name for this

I'll skip this crap today so you can get straight to the story! ^_

"Oh no, were not having this conversation again, just open the door" Jenna told me. I sighed and punched in the code to the door. It flew open and I motioned for them to go in. Gaara and Kankuro were the first to go in, then everyone else followed, assuming it was ok. 

"Awesome! This is so much better than the houses back in Kahona!" Sasuke and Naruto screamed simoultantiously. 

"Nice places to sleep" Shikamaru commented, looking at the couch. 

"You have a nice house Tayi-chan" Hinata told me, twirling her fingers in front of her face. I nodded and smiled, happy that they liked it. 

"Ok, I have a announcement before everyone gets too comfortable! Sit" I motioned to the couch, chair and floor. 

Eventually, after a lot of fighting over who got to sit where, everyone was seated somewhere. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Naruto had the couch, Shikamaru claimed the chair, Hidan and Deidara were leaned up against the wall with Kisame. Sasuke was planted randomly on the floor, with Neji and Hinata. I had pulled a chair out of my kitchen to stand on. Tobi was planted at the base of it, like a dog. Jenna and Cullen stood on either side of me, our pet- err, partners about a foot away. 

"Alright! I'm going to tell you this now, sadly, you're all not going to be living here together." A small groan was echoed "Jenna will take Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Neji. Cullen will take Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru, while I get the Akatsuki!"

"Thank you Tayi, Jenna, Cullen, for letting us stay with you" Neji told us, flipping his ponytail behind his back.

"And you're gonna have to go to school!" Cullen told them, pointing. 

A loud groan. 

"Suck it up. But, if you're gonna come to school, you have to get normal cloths" Jenna smiled innocently. 

"SHOPPING!" Temari yelled enthusiastically.

"What's wrong with the clothes we have?"

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…. It's another dimension here! You can't look like the Naruto people, even though you are, people will just think you're crazy, or a really good cosplayer (sp?)" Jenna scolded him like a three year old. 

"Ok, gimme a sec to get my stuff ready and we'll go to the mall" I yelled as I walked down the hallway to my room. 

"What's a mall?" I heard everyone ask as Jenna tried to explain it. 

-Room- (Ok, I sorta rushed this a bit…)

My room was exactly as we'd left it a few days ago. Clothes scattered everywhere, my bed a mess, and my computer off. I sighed in delight as I felt my bed cover. I was really tempted to flip my computer on and watch a video but then I remembered the anime characters in my living room, who were annoying Jenna and Cullen with questions about America. Thinking quickly, I grabbed my Hidden Leaf headband that, about a year ago, I had hastily scratched a line through. I took my shirt off and flung it on the floor near my hamper. Slipping a gray shirt with a pair of wolves on it, and a dark brown sweatshirt with wolf ears on the top (I seriously have one of these) on. I didn't feel the need to change my jeans. I pulled the headband over my head and fastened it around my neck, Temari (or Hinata, whatev) style. 

"I wanna go NOW damnit!" I heard the shriek from Naruto.

I held back a groan and jogged out of my room.

"Hey! Nice headband!" Sasuke told me when I finally came out. He stood and lifted it up so he could see the village. His smile faded when he saw the line through it. 

"What can I say? I'm a HUGE Akatsuki fan" I shrugged a little, hiding a smile. 

"Told you" Hidan huffed from the wall. 

"Shut up" 

"Alright!" Cullen stood up again "Lets go!" 

I nodded then had a idea. Smirking, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a dog leash off the overhang above my counter. 

"Ohhhhh Naruto-kun!" I called sweetly. I walked slowly out into the living room again and held the leash out. "No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Hell yeah"

Sasuke and Deidara tackled him to the ground while I clipped it to his shirt collar. He gave a large groan and stood up, holding his head.

"Sasuke hit my head!"

"So what, dobe" 

He growled.

"OK! Time to go! Out the door, go now!" Jenna yelled, breaking up the fight.

"But we just got here! Why do we have to get clothes today, and how are we gonna get there" Kankuro complained.

I hit him on the head and replied "So many questions! We have to get them today because school starts again tomorrow, and it's 6:00(pm) now. Were gonna get there because I have a van in the garage and we have a few people here who are over 16" 

My gaze tore from Kankuro to Deidara and Hidan (idk if there 16 or not, but they are here so suck it). They gulped. Kisame gave me a pissed look then continued to walk out of the house. I didn't really think a half fish man could drive a car without being pulled over.

"Um, one problem with your theory," Deidara waved me over "I don't know what a 'car' is, let alone know how to drive one" 

"Same here, and what the hell is a 'car' anyway" Hidan asked, trying to pull his Jashin necklace out into view. 

Everyone stopped abruptly, but not knowing why, I just kept on walking.

"Tay-" I didn't hear the rest of Tobi's voice.

_Thwack! _My head connected with my garage door (the one leading to go outside into the garage). 

"Ow, Jashin damnit!" I muttered, holding my head as I slid to the ground. Everyone laughed at me. Deidara and Tobi extended hands to me, which I accepted happily. 

"Now, I think were ready…." I told them as I pulled open my door. 

OK! IM SORRY!! *smacks self* I had a sleepover with Caroline this weekend so I didn't get a chance to post this yesterday! On the plus side of that, I got to make a HUGE wolfman (snowman shaped like a wolf)! Then Caroline's fag brother knocked the head off. I pushed him down (he's like 15) and pushed the rest onto of him. I wanted to hit him with a shovel, but them I was reminded that I can't hit people because of their stupidity…. I'm going to see the Crazies tonight (bring on the blood bitches!) with my Madre (my mom) so I'll tell youz how it was!

PS. I feel special today. I got a brownie AND a cookie! ^_^


	13. Driving

Yeah….I kinda figured out that when I type my story chapters on my crappy old laptop, it screws with the typing! (like in the previous chapter, it underlined it all) Damn you computer…..

Time to see who drives!!! Oh yeah, I got the ages WAY off with Dei-san, Hidan and Kisame….Deidara=29 or somthin Hidan=50 something Kisame=30 something

I WANNA THANK: The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z for telling me!

When we got to the silver van parked neatly in my garage, all hell broke loose.

"No way you stupid bitch! I'm fucking driving!"

"Screw off! I get to!"

"I'll rip off your damn head and sacrifice you to Jashin!"

Guess who? Yup, our semi-lovely friends, Hidan and Deidara. Who knew driving was a sore topic? I hurried the leaf nin into the car.

"Die!" Hidan lunged at Deidara and started choking him. Deidara turned a strange shade of blue before he pulled out a small spider from his cloak.

"DEIDARA! NO!" I screamed, trying in vein to save my garage from utter destruction.

"Hidan! Stop choking Dei-kun! Dei-kun, stop trying to blow Hidan up, even though I'd be fun to watch, don't do it!" Jenna stepped in, very close to bringing the stick back.

"Shut it woman! Can't you see were doing just fine without your bitching!" Hidan hollered at her.

"You good-for-nothing piece of crap! Die god damnit!" her stick appeared, the same one she'd beaten him with on the jet.

Hidan uttered a groan as she hit him over the head repeatedly. Deidara choked on his laughter and she paused from beating the Jashin worshipper to smack him a good two times. Cullen and I sweat dropped as we dragged his body into the backseat.

"Here Kisame, take him. We gotta save Hidan from internal bleeding" we hauled Deidara's body onto the blue mans lap. He sighed and moved Deidara up next to him.

"Jenna! Come on, stop beating Hidan, you've already beaten him to the point of death (if he could die)"

"Fine. He better not mess with me or else I'll gladly do it again"

"Ok, I give you permission, now we gotta go" Cullen and I went over to drag Hidan into the car.

"Stop it, I can still walk"

"O-Ok I guess"

The snow haired male stood in a sad attempt to look independent. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shikamaru, your diving! I don't trust them," I figured he knew who I meant "to drive us anywhere but insane (wanna thank miss kaitlin inuzuka for the idea!)"

"Tch, what a drag. Whatever" he moved swiftly to the drivers seat.

Hidan had dragged his body into the back seat of the car, next to Kisame, and on the other side of Deidara. After a while, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Jenna had the front. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari had the row behind them, while Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara had the back with Cullen, which made the car officially full.

"Hey! Where the hell am I supposed to sit!?" Naruto was standing

"The roof. I'll tie you up there"

"NOOOOO!!!"

"YESSSSS!!!"

Being the idiot he was, he actually jumped on-top of the car…. Jenna made a rope appear and then proceeded to tie him down.

"Baka" she told him before joining us in the car. I gave a small huff as I reached over Shikamaru to hit the garage door opener.

"Now Shikamaru, I have a few guidelines for you to follow"

"Ok, shoot"

"First- no messing with anything other than what I tell you to do"

"Wait- YOU know how to drive! Then why don't you do it!?" he interrupted me

"Uh, hello! No license!"

He just gave me a confused look while I went back to talking.

"Now, for the driving part. You push the gas petal to go forward, and the other to stop. Be sure to accelerate slowly at first, then speed up depending on the speed limit. You use this-" I laid a hand on the steering wheel "to turn the car. Use the shit to change gears, it's really not that hard, got it all?" I finished my rant.

"Yup, got it"

"Good now put the gear shift in Reverse"

He did so without a question.

"Good. Now, since you have a IQ over 200, and you probably already know how to do this just by watching…."

'Uh-huh"

"I think were finally ready to go"

A few words. The. Crazies. Freaking Awesome movie. Rated R with LOTS of blood, gore, and crazy crap! It was awesome!

If you're wondering why this was shorter today, its cuz I'm sick (for the first time in 2 years Damnit!)….It's only a 24 hr thing though, so chapters should be longer after this!

Naruto tied to the roof came from my thoughts of wanting to tie my brother to the roof a car for shrieking today with his stupid friends. He-he. At least he's good for something! Lolz.

Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, Jenna, Cullen, and me: REVIEW!!!


	14. New Clothes and a surprise for Hidan

The car swerved along the road. Were gonna get pulled over was the one thought that ran through my head.

"Shikamaru! I thought you said that you picked everything up from what Tayi told you!" Cullen shouted from behind us, clutching the seat for dear life.

"Yeah, I did."

We didn't reply, but all sweat dropped. Hidan had recovered, as well as Deidara. Car horns blared in my ears as Shika swerved again. The mall was only 5 minutes away, but it seemed to take forever. My head started to spin as the mall finally came into sight.

"Damn it Shika! Pull in there" I pointed to the entrance with my finger.

He nodded and the car swerved again, making my head spin. I glanced back, to make sure no-one was dead yet. They all had swirly eyes (idk, random, huh?).

"What do I do now?"

"Find an empty spot and pull in."

He obeyed without hesitation. When he pulled in, I set the gear shift to 'park' and sunk back into my seat with a groan.

"You guys ok?"

Groans answered me.

*5 minutes later*

"That was awesome! I could see everything from up there!" Naruto hollered as I held open the doors for everyone.

I sighed, but had a smile on my face as he talked.

"Alrighty, were going to Hot Topic, so follow me, Jenna, or Cullen, and DON'T wander off!" I instructed, waving my hand around.

"Yes 'mam!"

"Good, now move out!" I started to march forward into the mall.

As we walked, people cast us strange looks, which I ignored. Naruto was looking around with wild eyes, trying to take in everything that was going on, Shikamaru looked tired, Deidara looked ticked at the noise, Sasuke looked….like Sasuke. Tobi had a little chibi thing under his eyehole, Hidan looked exited, Hinata was blushing as she looked at Naruto, Neji looked uninterested. Hot topic wasn't a very far away from one of the many entrances, so it didn't take us much time to get there. People were whispering and pointing at us, well, mostly me. A random girl's voice stood out to me, probably based on my twice as good hearing.

"Freak…"

"Yeah…" some of her friends agreed.

This hurt, I didn't mind being called weird, insane, crazy, or stupid (I call it 'selective understanding'), but being called a freak was the one thing that hurt.

"You okay, you seem upset" Deidara whispered to me thoughtfully

"Yeah, I'm fine" I put on a fake smile, the smile I was best at showing.

He didn't question me any further, but I did see a few of the others cast worried glances at me. At last we arrived at Hot Topic, where one of my best friends worked. He gave us discounts on just about everything, and helped me out a lot.

"Yo, Ash! What's up, need anything in particular?" Kyle's voice reached my ears and I smiled for real.

"Tayi-chan, why did this man just call you 'Ash'?" Tobi poked my shoulder.

"Oh, errm" I sighed "Well, my birth name is Ashley, so you can call me Ashley, Ash, or Tayi if you want"

"Oh. Ok then" they seemed shocked, but eventually let it sink in and accepted it.

"Kyle!" I saluted him "Can you do a favor for me?"

"Sure, whadd'ya need, anything for you! And by the way, who're your friends?"

"Oh yeah, these are….Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Jenna, and Cullen (sorry if I forgot anyone!)"

"Woah, ok, so lemme guess, you need new clothes for them right? I mean, they can't go around looking like that, "he motioned tot heir clothes "forever, especially around here"

Kyle was a grade higher than us, in 9th to be exact, and he knew that I'd been made fun of for a while for liking Naruto. I assumed he didn't want them to follow in my empty footsteps.

"Yup, right on!" I high-fived him.

"Alright, I'll get to work then"

Kyle strode into the back.

A few minutes later, he brought out a pair of black jeans, and a black T-shirt with 'Akatsuki' written across the front.

"You try these on" he pointed to Deidara.

Deidara nodded and followed Kyle. I breathed a sigh of relief at the fact Kyle didn't mistake Deidara as a girl. I waltzed over to where the clothes were, trying to save Kyle some time. Jenna joined me, while Cullen tried to keep everyone else together. A pair of jeans with scratch marks and a few rips in them stood out. _Sasuke_… I snatched them up and tossed them over my shoulder along with a plain black T-shirt. I grabbed another few pairs of regular old jeans and handed them to Jenna.

"Hidan, Neji, and Gaara (I didn't forget!)" a few more pairs of darker ones "Kankuro, Tobi, and Sasuke" I handed her Sasuke's special outfit.

She nodded and dashed off to the boys. I noticed Kisame was missing. Great. Whipping out my phone from my pocket, I looked though my contacts for Ryu's number. I found it and texted him 'Dude! Did Kisame come with you, or did you send him home!'

I tapped my foot immanently as I waited for a reply, which came a minute later.

'Yup, he followed me from the mall and I sent him home…he missed Itachi-san'

Damn. (Sorry, I can't keep track of everyone anymore, so I had to send him home….Kisame fans, just picture him shirtless in a pool and you'll forgive me)

'Kay, thanks'

'Sure'

Our conversation ended and I walked back to where everyone was waiting for me. The guys looked…..pretty good. Shikamaru was still in his uniform from Kahona, but I figured he'd be fine the way he was.

"Woah, you guys look pretty good! Now for the girls…" Kyle and I voiced at the same time, and then burst out laughing.

The guys looked at their newly bought clothes and shrugged. Naruto followed us; he was another who didn't have anything yet.

"Naruto was it? Come here, I've got something special for you!"

He grinned and dashed over.

I tossed him a pair of pretty nice jeans and a shirt with himself on it that said 'Don't make me use my Oiroke no Jutsu on you'

He smiled a VERY broad smile and gave me a 'thanks!' before running to the changing rooms. I smiled and motioned Temari over, while Kyle took Hinata.

"Alright, what do you wanna wear for weekends and public?" I asked her, motioning to the racks of clothes.

"Something boy-ish, not too girly. What do you mean, 'public and weekends' don't we wear our cloths to school?"

"Kay… We sorta have a uniform school; we wear what they give us. The only plus side, is that we can add accessories. I've been trying to get people to sign a petition to get rid of them, but no-one signs…"

"Oh, maybe we can help you"

"Maybe….now lets get you clothes"

*10 minutes*

Everyone looked….AWESOME! I had a broad smile on my face as I looked at everyone. Jenna and Cullen smiled as well.

"Hey, Kyle, how much is this gonna cost me?" I called to the black haired boy at the cash register.

"Nah, don't worry bout it, this one's on me!"

"Aww, you're so sweet! Thanks!" I called as we walked out of the store happily.

He tossed something into my hands. A confused look soon turned into happiness as I looked at the present. A small hat with neko ears was in my hands.

"For your ears. No need for thanks, I got your secret covered, bye!"

"How-?"

"Never mind that, go get something to eat!"

I smiled, knowing Kyle, he knew as soon as we walked in.

"Ashley-san, can we get soothing to eat? Tobi is hungry"

I nodded and adjusted the hat onto my head, waving as we walked out.

*parking lot*

A light flashed in front of us, stunning me temporarily.

"What the f-" I heard Hidan's voice, but it was cut off.

"Hiya! I'm Mika! Nice to meet you! This is Cerberus (yay, I spell it right!)!"

A girl about my age with black hair, and cat ears on her head, stood in front of us, a black dog at her feet.

"Ummm, ok. Hi! I'm Ashley, this is Jenna, and Cullen" I bent down and pet the dog, who licked my hand happily. I was surprised he didn't smell Tao on me.

"Can I ask how you got here?" Hidan cut in.

"No, shut up!" a stick of lit dynamite appeared in her hand. "Bad Hidan!"

The bomb flew at a very surprised and shocked Hidan. I smirked, knowing what was coming. Perfect timing. It exploded as soon as it touched him, and sent a cloud of black smoke up around him. We tried hard to contain our laughter.

"What the hell! Where'd my scythe go!" he screeched, his face and newly bought clothes stained black. Thad take a lot of stain remover. I felt a slip of paper in my hand, and uncurled my fingers. Hidan was still complaining about his scythe as I read it.

_Ashley,_

_Stole Hidan's scythe for….reasons. Tell Naru-kun and Gaara-kun I say HI! Tell him not to freak, I'll give it back….eventually. *evil smile* See you soon…maybe!_

_~Mika-chan and Cerberus! ^_^_

I smirked.

"She'll give it back, don't throw a hissy fit" Deidara told Hidan over my shoulder.

"Naruto, Gaara, Mika says HI!"

I felt smiles creep around our group as Hidan literally blew up again.

"Somebody call security!" A random lay screamed, almost in hysterics as she covered her child's eyes. I groaned.

"Time to go! Hidan, cry about your scythe later!" Cullen pushed us out the doors and to the car.

I hoped you liked it! Woah, my first update in two days! Wanna kill me huh, please don't! Kill my EVIL drama teacher! Mika-chan is my new friend!

Mika: Naruto! Gaara!

Kaitlin (my other friend): When do I come in?

Me: Soon!

Mika, me, and Kaitlin: REVIEW FOR NARUTO, GAARA, AND THE AKATSUKI!

Ps, I might update a long chapter every 2 days now, but it'll be about this length or longer! It's getting hard to write one chapter every day with my hectic as hell days….


	15. Subway to school

Ok! Time for school for the Akatsuki! Btw, I don't really go to a uniform school, I just thought I'd be fun to write as if I were! I'll draw the uniforms for you and post on my webbie and Deivantart!

Whoa, I just started watching 'Lucky Star' English dubbed, and it's REALLY cool, random, and awesome! Kounta-chan is really cool! She reminds me of….me!

* * *

I rested my hand against the doorframe and panted heavily. Somehow, Shikamaru had outrun the cops. I was so dead if they ever found us.

"Tayi-channnn! Tobi is hungry!" Tobi's stomach growled as if to re-enforce the whine.

"Ok, ok, I'll cook up some ramen"

We dropped off Jenna, with the leaf ninja, and Cullen with the sand. I had to drive back home from there.

"Hey, Ashley, ummm, so your school is a uniform school right?" Deidara asked me, poking me towards the kitchen, a sure sign he was hungry too. I sighed and made my body relax.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. Do you like it, un?"

Why so many questions?

"I guess so, I mean, they look like anime uniforms, so that's cool. And we get to wear hats, headbands, whatever along with them"

He nodded quietly. I waltzed into the kitchen and yawned.

"Tired, un?"

"No, I just yawned for no reason" I retorted, my voice filled with sarcasm.

"Touchy. I'll cook and you sleep, un. Sound good?"

I really didn't trust Deidara with my stove, but I was so tired I didn't really care at this point.

"Ah, what the hell? Just don't burn my house down," I started walking down the hallway to my room "and call Hidan out of the extra room. He's gotta eat before tomorrow"

"Sure, whatever"

I waved my hand as a indication I had heard him and slammed the door to my room. I threw my headband and neko hat onto the side table near my bed and flopped onto my bed. I sighed again and rolled over onto my back. It was the bed VS me. After a few minutes, my eyes fluttered shut in defeat. The bed had won this war. Right before I fell asleep, I heard Hidan's voice.

"I miss my scythe!"

*3 am*

I awoke in the clothes I had worn yesterday, and my Akatsuki blanket over top me. Glancing at my alarm clock, I groaned. 3:00am was what it read. 3 in the morning and I was awake!? Damn, gotta go back to sleep, I thought in despair. Flipping my side light on without looking, I felt a slip of paper. My fist clenched around it and I adjusted my eyes to read it.

….

A note from Deidara that said he'd actually cooked without blowing anything up. Good for you Deidara. I closed my still tired eyes again and fell asleep quicker than I imagined.

*the next morning (well…you get the point)*

The Lucky Star theme song buzzed through my wolf ears. Groaning, I heard a knock at my door, pissing me off thoroughly.

"What!?" I hissed

"Sorry, but quick question" Hidan's voice whispered.

"Ug, fine"

"Don't we have that damn school"

SCHOOL!? Damn, damn, damn! I flew out of bed faster than lighting.

"Hidan! Get Deidara and Tobi up now!" I called, throwing my shirt onto the floor.

He didn't answer, but his footsteps faded down the hallway. I quickly pulled my pants off and switched into the dark pink anime looking skirt. I slipped the shirt over my head, trying to avoid tearing the tie. I glanced at the clock. 7:12am. Good, I still have time, I thought, hope brimming up.

When I was done, I looked myself over in my long mirror. My long brown hair flowed over the white long sleeve shirt that had a light pink throw and a darker pink tie. The throw had two white strips across the front, the tie, one at the bottom. The skirt was darker pink with white strips on the bottom. I groaned. Pink. The most hated color that literally burned my skin when it touched. This was our winter uniform, the summer one was blue and had short sleeves. Oh how I couldn't wait for summer. The clock read 7:20. Still had about 20 minutes before I had to leave.

I grabbed my brown case the school provided us and packed my math textbook. Then it hit me. I didn't do my homework. Anime tears ran down my face as I realized how screwed I was. Maybe, just maybe, I could copy Jenna's before fourth period. Sighing, I pulled my black neko hat over my head, and my headband over my neck. I sat up and threw my phone and I-pod into the bag as well, and headed up to the kitchen, where the scent of pancakes drifted past my nose. I trudged down the hallway and threw my bag onto the dining room table.

"Morning. I trust you like pancakes, un"

I nodded, eyes closed. When I opened my eyes, I wished I hadn't. The whole area near the stove was black from ash (lolz) and Deidara's face was half black, half normal.

"What. Did. You. Do" I seethed, grinding my teeth together menacingly.

He cringed back before answering "Cooked."

For some reason, I felt nice today, and let it slide.

"Eh, ok. Good job, you can clean it after school. Tobi, how's breakfast?" I turned my attention to the swirly masked man sitting on the table, getting ready to eat a pancake drenched in syrup. Poor pancake was probably drowning.

"Good! Tobi thanks you!" he replied happily before removing the mask to eat.

"What happened to Hidan anyway? I haven't seen, or heard, him since I got up." I flopped down into a chair on the opposite side of Tobi.

"I'm her-"

Hidan was speechless as he looked at me. In the pink uniform.

"HAHA! I'd never expect to see you in that! Damn, I think I'll post pictures online!" the jashinist laughed hysterically.

I vein popped and grabbed a pancake. His eyes had little tears in them from laughing, making me vein pop even harder. I narrowed my eyes and threw the pancake at his head. Perfect aim.

"What the hell!?"

"Served you right teme" I turned my head away from him. Deidara and Tobi burst out laughing, leaving me in the dust.

"Alrighty! We gotta head out, Deidara, toss me a toaster pancake, and Hidan" I stopped ordering to turn to him "go clean up. You'll be late on your first day"

He growled at me and stalked off to my large bathroom. I uttered a small laugh and caught the flying pancake.

"Ok, I normally meet Jenna and Cullen by the bus stop, a few blocks away, but I guess we'll have to take the subway today"

"Why?" Tobi asked, removing his mask so it he didn't look like Tobi.

"Because," I sighed "we have you three, the Leaf nin, and the Sand siblings"

He nodded. 7:38. I pulled my door open and rushed out the door, the three remaining Akatsuki members trailing behind in their newly bought clothes.

I huffed past cars and streets trying to get to the subway. Jenna and Cullen, along with the ninja, had just gotten there, or as my phone said.

"H-Hey! S-Slow down damnit!" Hidan puffed.

They were trailing behind me.

"No! We gotta make the subway!" I yelled, not turning to look back at them.

Finally, they were starting to catch up, huffing and panting, but catching up. Wtf, they were ninjas and couldn't keep up with a 14 year old!? The subway eventually came into view after another block. I saw Jenna, Cullen, and everyone else. I jumped into the air, shouting and waving.

"Hurry, its coming!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled simultaneously.

I pushed my legs harder, ignoring the protest they gave me. The stupid skirt wasn't much help either. A horn blared and lights flashed in the tunnel. It was heading down the rail quickly. The stairs leading down were only a few feet away, so I decided to jump for it, otherwise, I'd never make it in time. Springing off the ground, I skipped the stairs and landed with a thud right next to Cullen.

"Domo"

Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan all stared I awe, as all the others did.

"What?"

The train stopped and made a screeching nose as it did.

"Y-You shouldn't have landed that jump. A normal person would have crumpled to the ground in pain" Shikamaru murmured. I thought I heard him say something about me having extra and more powerful chakra, but I wasn't sure exactly.

"When are you gonna learn," I sighed, stepping into the subway car "I'm not normal"

Everyone sweat dropped and followed me in.

"Where to?" The driver asked, closing the doors behind us.

"Ridge middle school" Cullen replied, taking a seat.

I preferred standing with Jenna. Gaara stood with Temari, while Kankuro sat next to Cullen. Sasuke stood, Naruto sat. Shikamaru sat, everyone else stood. I noticed Gaara didn't have his sand gourd with him today and Temari was without her fan. Now that I noticed them, I saw Kankuro was without his puppets.

"No large items today" I asked casually. The train lurched and sped forward down the metal track.

"No….Cullen said we couldn't bring them" Temari replied sadly. Kankuro looked down sadly, while Gaara stood with the same face he always displayed but I could see a tiny, tiny glint of sadness displayed in his light blue eyes.

"Hey kids, school's coming up" the driver told us, pointing.

I sighed. Oh how time flew. We came to a screeching halt, just across from the school. I roused everyone and we stepped outside, into the semi-warm air. Summer was just around the corner. I hurried them across the street, not wanting to be late. If I was late to 1st period again, another detention for me.

Now, here we stood, in front of the large brick building, kids pouring in around us. 9th grade here I come….again.

* * *

Alright, sorta rushed, I know. I just wanted to get it up for you guys, considering its terribly late. The reason for that….well, Im a lazy ass. -_-' hope you liked anyway! I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two.


	16. Ummm

Yeah…I sorta kinda failed epically with this chapter? Idk, tell meh what you think via review form!

I shoved the doors open and motioned for everyone to come inside. Oh yeah, I forgot to describe the guys uniform huh? Well, they have a white long sleeve shirt with tan pants. The summer uniform is much cooler, with a white short sleeve shirt and dark blue shorts. Does Cullen like them? Guess. If you guessed no, you win!

After we were inside, I saw the vice principle glare at us menacingly.

"Ashley!" he barked "Who are they and why are they not in uniform!"

I mentally groaned "These are my friends from…Japan, they're transfer students"

His face softened s bit "Oh, I'm sorry. Please, if you'll all follow me, we'll get you uniforms and schedules"

I quickly muttered for them to follow the retreating figure. How easy was that!

*office*

"Alright, please get changed at go to first period. I'll let all the teachers know we have new students. There's you and another girl…"

"Thanks Mr. Shrager" I called, pushing the door open

Once we were out of the office, we sweat dropped.

"I'm not even going to comment on what just happed" Sasuke told us.

"Well I am! Is he on crack! Does that dumbass _really_ think I'm going to wear _this_ shit! Jashin does not approve!"

Guess who…

"Shut up Hidan. We have to" Neji told him, sighing as he looked at his own uniform.

"I-I-I like them, Tayi-chan and Jenna-chan look good in them so…" Hinata spoke for the first time in a while. This girl really needed a self confidence boost. I smiled at her besides the fact.

"Kay! Lemme see your schedule!" I poked Deidara. He handed me the slip of paper without a word,

Deidara:

Science

Gym/Health

Advisory- Mr. Holy

Content Area Reading (A/N: A trimester course)

Math

Lunch/ Study hall (A)

Fine Art

World Studies

English

I smiled broadly. Finally, I had a friend in math, aside from Kim.

"Yay! We have Fine Art, Math, and Lunch together!" I squealed happily. He lit up when I said art.

"Hidan, Tobi, can I see yours?"

"Sure"

"Yes!"

I handed Deidara's back and received two more in replacement.

Hidan:

1-Math 

2- English

Advisory- Mr. Willams

3- Fine Art

4-Applied Tech. (A/N: another trimester)

5- Lunch Study hall (A) 

6- Health/Gym

7- World Studies

8-Science

Tobi:

1- Health/ Gym

2- Science

Advisory- Ms. Miller

3- Fine Art

4- World Studies

5-Lunch/ Study hall (A)

6- Applied Tech.

7- Fine Art

8- English

"Hidan, I'm with you in Lunch, and Tobi, in Advisory and Lunch"

Hidan huffed and Tobi got all bouncy.

"Let's get changed" Jenna spoke up in excitement.

*after getting changed (and a very pissy Hidan)*

It turned out, all of us, except Cullen, Shikamaru, and Kankuro had lunch together. It also turned out that everyone looked fantastic in their uniforms.

"Kawii!" Temari squealed as she looked around at herself.

Hinata blushed a deep red as Naruto looked at her in awe.

I glanced at the clock. 9:10. we had about 20 minutes to screw around and do whatever.

"Ok, let's take them to first period and get them textbooks" I instructed. They nodded and we took off for the 9th grade hallway.

"So, please tell me that you've guys been to school before!" I pleaded.

"Nope" they echoed simultaneously.

"Never and why do we have to take Art anyway! It's gay!" Hidan complained.

"You need to take an elective class, and that was the only one that was open. Beside's art is fun!" I told him, vein popping a little.

"Fuck art."

"Fuck you, un!" Deidara retorted in the same tone as Sasori.

"Shut up about friken art!" Hidan lunged for his scythe, only to be shocked when it wasn't there.

"Thank you Mika!" I prayed to my nowhere to be seen friend.

Hidan entered an Emo-corner and Deidara snickered. He immediately snapped out of it.

I saw my other two friends, Tyler and Scott, walking down the hallway.

"Hey! Tyler, Scott!"

They turned and gave me smiles.

"Hey!" Tyler greeted us happily.

"Ashley…I'm gonna slit your throat with a kunai knife" Scott threatened me, smirking.

"And I'm gonna gouge your eyes out and shove 'em down your throat." I grinned and slapped him a high-five.

Yup, this was our basic greeting to each other. Threats. How nice, huh? I smiled and he smiled back.

"Do they always do that?" Naruto asked Jenna from the back of the group.

"Yup. I'd get used to it"

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"These guys new or what?" Tyler asked us, glancing over Cullen's shoulder to the Naruto characters.

"Er, yeah!" I answered hastily, trying to think of something to change the subject.

"Okayyy….Your birthday's coming up soon isn't it?" Tyler asked semi-excitedly, changing the subject for me. He always got exited for me, because I didn't. I groaned.

"Yeah….I guess it is huh?"

"It's your birthday? Why dint you tell us?" Neji asked suspiciously.

"Well….it's not today, it's in three days. And I don't tell _anyone_"

"Oh. Why not?"

"That's my business, not yours" I snapped, and then immediately felt bad.

He didn't reply, but a worried expression was set across his face. Shikamaru went into his thinking position. The reason? Well, I guess you could say that I was kind of cursed on my birthday. Not exactly cursed, but more of a spell. On my birthday, my grandma so-called "blessed" me by giving me wings on my 16th (I can't remember how old she's gonna be, and while writing this, the website was down -_-' shows how well my memory works…) birthday. Screw you grandma. And to quite honest, it was scary as hell to think about it. Not even Jenna, my best friend, knew about it.

"Ashley? Ashley? Hellooooo, anyone home?" Kankuro grabbed my cheeks and pulled them apart. I growled and shoved his hands off.

"Why so pissy lately?" Sasuke asked me discretely.

"First off, I'm _here_, and you guys just found out about my birthday!" I complained, dropping my shoulders.

"Honestly, what's sooo bad about a birthday! You get presents and your family throws you a huge surprise party, un!" Deidara spoke up.

My mouth dropped open a little bit and for the first time in a _LONG_ time, it sent tears to my eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't know about family now would I" I gripped my bag a little harder and sped off towards the girls' bathroom, wiping my eyes as I went. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jenna smack Deidara pretty hard.

Cullen, Hinata, Tobi, Temari and Hidan tried to run after me, but Naruto and Sasuke held them back. Tyler and Scott looked on, horror set in their eyes as they looked at me running. It surprised me that Naruto was helping me. Then again, we shared one thing in common. We've both grown up without a family. My heels pounded against the floor and my hair whipped against my face. Tears stung in my eyes and I shoved the bathroom door open. My heart felt like it was going to explode as I locked a stall door behind me. I blame hormones.

I heard Cullen's voice and a few others outside the door.

"Tayi, please come out!"

"Tayi-chan! Tobi wants you back with us!"

"Yeah come on! You have to come out eventually!" Hidan called out.

"If you don't come out within three seconds, were coming in!" Kankuro threatened.

I considered coming out; but then again, it was the _girls'_ bathroom. They couldn't come in here.

"No" my voice was slightly choked.

"Oh no…." the sudden gasp of breath from outside made me snap out of it. The door slammed open and shut again and I thought I could _smell_ the slut. I wiped the not-yet-spilled tears from my eyes and hardened.  
"Hey freak! Get out here! We know you're in there!" the snobby, high pitched voice reached my wolf ears. I balled my fist up and unlocked the stall. Thank Jashin there was no sign I was upset, just hard anger set in my eyes.

"What" I hissed.

"Oh, I knew it! See Kali, you just have to smell the ugly and you'll always be able to find them!"

Marlo. The sluttiest girl in all of the school. And her stupid posse. Kali, her right hand man (notice I say 'man' because I'm not really sure what she is), and the backup crew consisting of, Toni-ann, Kennedy, Deanna, Karina, Mason, and a few others I didn't bother to learn the names of.

"Shut up"

She turned back to me, a look on her face that almost made me burst out laughing.

"What did you say?"

"I told you to shut up!"

"Say it again. I dare you"

I walked up to her and got in her face.

"I don't think I will. Instead I'll say this-"

"Say what!"

I stuck my middle finger up in her face and said "Fuck off"

She vein popped and tried to lunge at me. For some reason I got really ticked and I connected my foot with her face. It made a cracking sound and I felt my eyes heat up a little. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were a dark red.

Ok then…..this chapter was thought up while watching a creepy movie, Friday the 13th….Don't ask (i dont belive in the scary-story stuff or anything, I just watch em for pure entertainment XD).


	17. A new jinchuriki

Hee-hee! Guess what 2day is! Meh 13th birthday! Also! Congrats to Dark one of the Light for guessing correctly about why my eyes were red!

I was shocked and felt powerful. Very, very powerful. And boy, was I ticked off. Marlo uttered a groan from the floor, where she lay, clutching her jaw in pain. Rage overtook me when one of her stupid underlings tried to tackle me. I connected my fist with Kali's face. I was satisfied when her nose made a cracking sound and she fell to the floor next to her slut friend. The rest gasped and tried desperately to help them.

"Ashley! Come on! Snap out of it!"

I wheeled around to see Jenna and Temari there. Then I realized they had seen the whole thing.

"Whoa…your eyes….are….red!" Jenna gasped. I growled and she called out "Deidara! Hidan! Cullen! Get in here now!"

Part of my sense came back when she called Deidara. I didn't want him to see me like this. Plus, was the last person I wanted to see. They burst in without a word about going into the 'girls' bathroom.

"Deidara! What the hell is up with her!" Jenna called, frantic. He lifted his hair up and the mechanic device was shown. He let out a gasp and stepped back.

"What….the hell is in her!" Jenna yelled at him.

After he didnt reply, Hidan shoved him against the wall "You better fucking tell us. You caused it, so dont even say you dont know."

Deidara looked hurt for a second, then shook it away and replaced it with fear. I growled again, not knowing what was right to do anymore, and took a step forward.

"Deidara! You stupid bastard! Tell us what's wrong!" Kisame grabbed the blonde by the shirt, lifting him off the ground a second.

"Fine! Fine! She has….a demon inside of her!"

"WHAT! How? All the demons were sealed away! Plus, they couldn't escape here, to this world!" everyone yelled simultaneously.

"I-I-I don't know! It's a new demon though, a 10 tailed wolf!" Hidan had set him down to let him scan me with his mechanical eye again. (idk exactly what it does, but this is what it's doing for now)

"What the fuck? A 10 tails! How the-"

"I already told you, I don't know!"

I could tell they were in panic mode, but the beast wouldn't let me calm. Then, a cooling sensation hit my forehead, and caused my neko hat to fall off, reveling my ears. I felt good, whole again, and calm. Before I passed out, a girl with brown hair and green eyes was inside the bathroom, a ice bow in her hands. (Kaitlin, just going off your picture on your profile, if there are any changes to be made, PM me and I'll change them ASAP! ^.^) Then, the world went black. The last thing I heard was screams from Marlo's slut posse.

*a random place I can't think up a name for*

I felt a wind blowing gently on my face and felt grass blowing around me. My eyes flickered open in alarm as I tried to figure out where the hell I was.

"It's ok. I am Dawn. I will be your guide for the beast you with-hold inside of you! Oh the fun we will have!"

"What the hell? Where am I, why am I here, and why are my friends!" I jumped off the ground and faced the figure.

A girl with dark hair that ran down to her knees, green eyes with orange and electric blue swirls in them and black wings that extended from her back stood facing me.

"So many questions…First off, look behind you" she sighed, rubbing her forehead a-bit.

I whirled around and caught a glimpse of a long, white tail before it disappeared behind me again. I heard Dawn snicker a bit behind me. Slowly, I turned my head. My eyes widened as 10 tails, white as snow, extended from where my used-to-be one brown tail was before.

"Wha-"

"Hehe, look closer!"

I did as I was told. There, at the tips of my tails were streaked with blue. The same shade of blue formed a swirl on each, just below.

"Woah! That's so cool!" I yelled happily.

"Yeah it is! Now then, one more surprise?" Dawn clapped her hands in a rhythmic tone, making me stumble in my thoughts a bit.

Suddenly, Tao, my dog, came trotting through the grass into the sunshine, silver fur glinting, and green eyes sparkling. "Tayi!" he called out, bounding to my side.

I gave him a quick pat and motioned to Dawn, who was smiling happily.

"Now then! Tao, do you want a new power?" Dawn grinned at the dog

"You know it!"

"Ashley?"

"Yup!"

"Alright! Tao, you will be able to change into a human, to protect this clumsy ass! Ashley, you can change into a wolf, but only with a certain jutsu, the Howling Wind jutsu!"

"Oh my Jashin! You are so freaking cool!" I squealed. Tao barked in agreement.

"I know" she waved slightly and a glistening ball of amber yellow light appeared in her hand. She smiled "I hope to see you soon, now use this well, or I'll find you and eat you!" she told me jokingly.

At least I hoped she was. The ball of light was thrown, and it fit into my chest. It felt warm and I noticed my hands started to glow, along with Tao's paws. Then, everything blacked out.

*Back at the hell-hole people call school!*

"Ashley! Ashley! Get your ass up or I swear to god-"

"Jashin" a voice corrected

"Shut the hell up! Anyways….get up now!"

Hidan, Jenna, Deidara, Cullen, and everyone else was crowded around m, or at least that's what my nose told me. Still groggy, I flickered my eyes open.

"Good, they're not red anymore…" Deidara muttered under his breath.

"Damn….what happened?" I asked, and tried to sit up. A searing pain in my chest forced me back down.

"Don't move too much, something happened while you were blacked out" a new figure came into view.

The girl who had shot me with the arrow.

"Hey your-"

"The girl who you saw before? I'm Kaitlin" she told me, and set something up next to where I was sitting.

"Oh, ok. What happened?" I repeated my question.

"Well…how to explain it, un. You-" Deidara started to talk, but Naruto elbowed him in the chest.

"You started this. You caused her the pain. I'm pretty sure the last person she wants to hear from is you" Naruto told him, his voice ice.

"Neji, why don't you explain?" he finished, his voice cheering up to its original tone.

"Okayyyy….You sorta have a Jinjuriki inside of you. The 10 tails to be exact" he looked away.

I smiled broadly "Cool"

"Cool?" they all echoed

"Yeah, cool. C-o-o-l." I spelled it out in a goofy tone.

"Dumbass, we know how to spell! But 'cool'? Really?" Sasuke glared at me.

"Wow, your sociable, must be part emo" Kaitlin commented hysterically.

Sasuke growled at her and turned away. I liked her.

"Where am I anyways?"

"The nurses' office! Tobi and Naruto carried you here!" Tobi commented from the back.

I wondered where the nurse, Ms. Sample, was, but I didn't dare ask.

"Ugh...Please tell me I didnt hurt anyone...!" I stuttered, then resumed my tough personality.

"Nope" Neji answerd, smirking slightly.

"Ok…" I sighed "What time is it?"

"About 10:30, why?"

"10:30! We missed 1st and half of second period! How did you guys manage this?"

"Don't worry about it, your Hokage gave us permission!" Naruto told me.

I sighed again. Cool.

"Why do I hurt just about everywhere anyways?"

"We're not sure exactly. But you should stay here until the end of second period, to be safe." Gaara told me in his same tone as always. Kankuro nodded.

"Fine….I think I hurt my ankle or something. It hurts like hell! I can't move it" I explained, attempting to move it.

"Just a sprain. You did it when you kicked that bitch, Marlo, in the face" Temari informed me.

"Oh. WAIT! DID I BREAK HER AND THE OTHER SKANKS FACE! PLEASE TELL ME I DID!" I screamed in delight.

"Oh yeah, you fucked that bitch up pretty bad. Broke her jaw, nose, and knocked a few teeth out. The other one's nose is just broken" Hidan told me, kicking his feet onto my cot from the chair he was in "Didn't know you had it in you. Heh, boy was I wrong"

"Yeah, you sure were. Now get your damned feet off my cot!"

"Don't think I will, and besides, what can you do about it?"

"Jenna"

"On it"

A stick appeared in her hands and she whacked Hidan. He flew off the chair and onto the floor, where Hinata and Neji dragged him away. _Suck it Hidan_, I thought, smirking.

"Ohmygod! Please tell me she's okay!"

Kim and Frank ran into the room, their bags swinging around.

"I'm fine. I'm fine! Calm down! Hey….wait a second! If you're here and not freaking out, and Kaitlin is fine….then…you guys know about them!"

MWAHAHAHAAHA! I'm a evil person! Cliff hanger!

Meh birthday was awesome! Absolutely awesome. I got cards from Scott and Kim (who also got me a iron-on Naruto patch)! Cullen, Tyler, and Frank tried to kill me for the Kiba cosplay outfit I wore to school today (my mom got it for me, the weapons pouches to the shoes) Jenna evil glared at me during lunch. Caroline yelled at me for being a little late to school. My brother told me "happy thanksgiving" and got me a black and red kimono (black on outside and red inside…like a certain cloak from Naruto) When I woke up, my dad was like "How's it feel to be 13" and I replied "Like I need to watch Naruto". He laughed at me. My grandma gave me 30$ and I got lots of other stuff! (I'm not bragging or anything)!

UPDATE ASAP for you guys!

Holy Jashin! Over 40 reviews! I feel special! THANKS SO MUCH!


	18. Oh god

Alright, Alright, I KNOW I'm behind, but soon I'll have a explanation for all of it via story form! I want you all to read it! It's basically a blog on my whole day school to passing out on my bed! Not long though, just a bunch of random entries with times of the day! OH YEAH! I WANNA THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

"Yeah, we know alright, thanks to Jenna." Frank pushed forward.

Kim nodded solemnly.

"Kaitlin, care to explain?" I would've tapped my foot, but it was currently being wrapped in an ace bandage. She looked up at me, a hint of smugness on her face.

"Sure. It's pretty simple actually. I come from a long family line of magical peoples. I'm not sure exactly what we're called, but my power is to have the ice bow you saw earlier. It can change into any weapon I want. That's all there is to it! And Hidan, don't comment, 'cause I can kick your ass anytime I want" she smirked.

"Welcome to the group" I held out my hand to her.

She smiled warmly and took it in her own. I shook it up and down a few turns.

"So, Ms. Tough, what was up with the crying thing earlier? You're not going soft on us, right?" Kankuro asked me in a mocking tone.

I clenched m teeth a bit "'ya know what? When it comes to my family, maybe. But I sure as hell will never give up. Never. You hear me? I'd rather die than let any of you get killed"

Sounds sappy, I know. But it was the truth. (A/N: It's the truth, except with my friends. My family can watch their own asses;)

"Got it" they smiled at me.

Then at once, I realized it all. How much I really cared for them. How much I loved the as if they were my family, even if they were annoying pricks who needed some sense knocked into them (the Naruto characters). And in a school nurses office of all places.

BRINNNNGGGGG!!!!!

The bell ruined my happy moment.

"Fu—" I mumbled "gotta go to advisory"

"Woah, language! You'll probably have to use a crutch for the rest of the day, here" Kaitlin tossed a pair to me, which I caught fairly easily.

"Fine, but Jashin forbid I fall!" I muttered as Hinata and Temari helped me sit up.

"Ah, you'll be fine. Just watch out for Hidan, Naruto and Sasuke" Jenna told me, smirking at her inner thoughts. I popped up from the cot and hobbled onto the floor.

"I hate these things! They make me look all weak!" (A/N: when I use them, it does. People are always shocked when I walk into school with even a band-aid on!)

"Suck it up. Let's go were gonna be freaking late" Sasuke told me half-heartedly.

"Screw you, emo-boy" I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You do realize how child-ish you look"

"Yeah, so? Who said I couldn't?"

"Common Sense."

"Yeah, and you would know about that"

He narrowed his onyx eyes at me and sulked out the door. Everyone laughed.

FREEZE NO JUTSU!

Sorry for the interruption! Your probably wondering if I have any classes with the Kahona ninja……

Well, I have gym with Naruto and Kankuro. English with Temari. World Studies with Shikamaru, Gaara, and Hinata. Finally, Neji was in fine art with us.

OK, now that that's all cleared up, onto the story!

UNFREEZE NO JUTSU!

"Nice!" Cullen commented, giving me a light tap on the back.

Good one!

"What the hell? Did anyone else hear that?" I asked, looking around widely.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing….never-mind…."

How did they not hear it? I wondered to myself. It was clear as day!

'Member me? Dawn, from your dream! I can become a voice, see what you see, and help you out! You know, sorta like your conscience! Pretty cool huh!?'

Dawn? Dawn! From my dream! The girl who had said she'd help me with the jinchuriki thingy! I wondered if I could talk back, thus, with my simply complex mind, tried.

Woah! That is cool! So, your gonna guide me? What else can you do? Tell the future?

I joked with the 'Tell the future' thing, so it shocked me when she replied "Yes"

Seriously?! Help me out here!

Nope, can't do that! It only comes to me when I'm in the 'zone'

Hmph. Fine, well, Adios Dawn, I gotta go

No reply.

"Ashley, we're here! Tobi likes it here!"

Wow, there already!? Time flew while talking to the voice inside my head, making me think I was loosing the last, tiny bit of sanity I had left. Oh well. I waved the others off and Tobi helped me into the classroom. As usual, no-one took any notice of me, even with the crutches.

"Ash-chan? Why does no-one greet you like anyone else?" Tobi asked me quietly. I grabbed my seat at the back of the classroom and pulled a chair for Tobi.

"Because no-one cares about me" I muttered so softly, I was sure he didn't hear. Apparently he did.

'That's not true! Tobi care!" he protested, his eye narrowing into a slit at my lack-of-happiness ('member, we took his mask off).

"I know. But I'll never have a real family like them. I've always been a freak, from the moment my parents died. Always" I could tell why he was pissed. I sounded like a freaking Sasuke, except less emo.

"Bull-shit!" his sudden choice of words shocked me "I care! Deidara cares! Cullen cares! Jenna cares! We all care about you! We are your family!"

He was talking normally. I mean, with the 'I'. My neko hat twitched.

"I guess your right…..Thanks. I blame hormones"

The dark haired boy smiled warmly at me and scooted his chair a little closer. Then the teacher walked in.

"Class, take your seats. It is to be silent! I will give information on tomorrows fun day, but first, we have a new student to introduce! Tobi, was it? Please come up and introduce yourself!"

Tobi glanced at me and I nodded. He stood and slowly walked up to the front, next to Ms. Miller.

"I'm Tobi" he started simply

"Go on" I mouthed silently

"Um, I love Naruto," he tried to act like he did "and Ashley is one of my best friends!"

Everyone stared back at me, disbelief in their eyes. Frankly, I was surprised that they didn't start laughing at us.

"Ok, does anyone have any questions for Tobi?" Ms. Miller asked, clapping her hands together.

"Where did you transfer from?" A kid named Danny asked.

"Japan"

He nodded.

It was silent for a few minutes, until someone asked another.

"Why are you friends with the freak?" someone I didn't know asked, a smirk set on his face.

"I'm friends with her because she's awesome, caring, and she never gives up on anything. Not that you would know about being awesome" he seethed.

"You wanna go? I'll kill you!"

"Yeah, bring it." Tobi slouched leisurely, and made a 'come on' motion.

"There will be none of that here. Thank you Tobi, you may sit down now."

Tobi walked back to his seat next to me, a frown on his face.

"Tobi….."

"Tobi knows. Tobi will have Deidara senpai punish him.

"No! That was amazing! No-one has ever done that……"

"Tobi told you. He cares and won't let anyone mess with you!"

I smile and Ms. Miller went on about 'Fun Day' tomorrow.

"Hey, that's right! Tomorrow, spring break starts!" I jumped a little at the realization thought.

Ashley, don't get cocky my voice told me.

I rolled my eyes. What did she mean, I'm not sure, but I wasn't about to mull it over.

"Oh! Does that mean we get out of school?" Tobi asked, disrupting me.

I nodded, smiling.

BRINNNGGGG!!!!

There goes the bell. Time for Gym. Oh fun. I grabbed my bag and held the strap in my mouth while I adjusted into the crutches again. Tobi held the door open for me and I nodded my thanks.

"Hey Ashley! Come on, let's go to Gym!" Naruto came bounding up to me from down the hallway, Kankuro falling in behind.

"No running!" a teacher scolded them.

Of course, he ignored her and she scowled in Naruto's direction.

"Ok, Ok! Tobi, thanks. I mean it, thanks. See you later!" I called as I hobbled to Naruto.

Damned crutches.

"Slowpoke! Come onnnnnnnn!" Kankuro ran back and grabbed my bag for me.

Surprisingly, my foot was starting to feel better. It was almost like the pain magically disappeared.

"Hey, guys!" I waved them back 'I think I can take these off. My foot doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Hmmmm" Naruto seemed to think about it for a second "Alright! Let's ditch 'em!"

I smiled broadly at them and quickly lifted my foot onto the ground. It felt fine and I laid the crutches down by the wall.

"You're just leaving them there?" Kankuro asked me, a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, why not" I took my bag from his hands and started to run down the hallway, towards the gym.

"Ok then! Off to gym!" they called.

A few seconds later, we were running happily down the hallways. To gym, or as I called it, hell.

Ok! It was long! Wow, see my simple mind? I have found tons of new awesome manga to read over spring break! Too many to list now! IT'S SPRING BREAK!!!! Time to write, eat, sleep, watch TV, play video games, and sit on my ass! WHOOT!!! CHECK OUT MY BLOG, ITS ON MY STORY LIST, AS USAUL! LOOKIE AT IT! PWEASE! If you do, I give you virtual Deidara plushie!


	19. Again, no name for it

Time for gym *cough*hell*cough*! Or will it be interrupted by a certain someone, whom I will not name at this point and time! Also. If the font is screwed up, I'm sorry! My dads computer is mentally unstable and whenever I type, it almost always does something! Alright, I'll shut up so you can read!

* * *

BANG! I slammed the small metal locker shut with a huff. My nose wrinkled slightly at the smell of the girls locker room. It always smelled bad, well, not bad, just unpleasant. You would think that a school that affords to keep the rest of the school clean, they could at least keep the locker rooms clean too! I sighed and set the uniform on the bench. Gym, with Naruto and Kankuro. How bad could it be? I frowned and looked at the uniform again. My frown changed into a smirk as I pulled a new pair of clothes from my bag. A plain white T-shirt that had 'Tayi' written in Japanese Kanji on the back and a pair of navy blue shorts, knee length. This was MY gym uniform. The one's that the school provided made all the girls look like total sluts, with the shorts that were barely above the thigh and tightly gripped….you know. The t-shirt was a light blue with 'Ridge' scrawled across the front. That was okay, but I preferred my own much, much better. The bell rang outside, that signaled we had 5 minutes to change. I quickly took my shirt off and switched it for the other, same with my shorts. I tied my long brown hair into a ponytail hastily and shoved open the two doors that led to the gym.

"Ashley! Hurry up!"

I turned and saw the brown haired Kankuro waving me over. I _tch_ed. Man, that boy was impatient! I jogged over and Naruto practically jumped down my throat.

"Hiya Ashley! What're we doing today? Hopefully eating Ramen!"

"Hey, I really don't care what were doing, 'cause I'll suck at it anyways, and this is GYM, we don't eat"

"Damn"

"Yup"

"Damn"

"Shut up"

"OK"

'Bout time, I thought as the gym teacher, Mr. Adams walked in.

"Class, today we will be doing volleyball, as it is our last day in this unit-" some kids started clapping "But before we begin, I see we have two new students! Would you like to introduce yourselves?" he finished.

"Sure, why not" Naruto went up to the front of everyone, while Kankuro followed more slowly.

"I'm Naruto and I like ramen!"

"Well then, I'm Kankuro, and I like to…….well, that's none of your business"

Nice way to show your personality Kankuro.

"Nice to meet you, now then, let's get started. I will be dividing your teams!" Mr. Adams told us while looking the class over.

I groaned. Great.

"Jocelyn, left side far court. Katie with her, you too Ashiana. Kankuro, you go to the right court left side with Naruto and Ashley. The rest of you divide yourselves evenly. I trust you with that task." And with that he walked out the door closest, probably to get a coffee, which, as usual would just be knocked over again.

Groaning again, I walked to the volleyball bin to get one to play with.

"I'll meet you two over there, go on" I motioned them off.

I grabbed one that was chock full of air and jogged back to them. Kim had joined us, oh yeah, I forgot that she was in our class……At least we could divide evenly now. Me and Kankuro VS Kim and Naruto. This was going to be interesting.

Mr. Adams walked back in, a coffee in his hands and a whistle around his neck. He took one glance at our team and stifled a sigh.

"Alright, begin your games!"

*5 minutes later*

The day volleyball became peaceful was the day I would fly. And that would never happen.

"Kankuro! No attaching Chakra strings to the ball, that's cheating!" Naruto whined from across the court.

Thank Jashin the other kids weren't paying any attention to us!

"Bad Kankuro!" I bopped his head with the ball.

"Hey!" he whimpered "What'd I do to deserve that!?"

"Cheating is bad. Do it again and something much worse will come to your hea-"

"ASHLEY!!!!!!" A very familiar voice screamed through the gym.

A white haired male came screaming and running through the gym. Kids were giving him strange, and mad glares as he pushed past them. Finally, he reached me. I gave him a hard glare "Hidan," I hissed "What the hell? This is a school, not a free for all scream fest!"

"Well sorry! But look!" he shoved a piece of paper in my face. I stepped back, into Kankuro, who fell into Kim, who had come over to see what this was about, who fell into Naruto, who hit the ground with a THUD. I smirked and grabbed the piece of paper.

_Hidan, _

_Thanks for your scythe! I used it for…..personal reasons. Don't worry though, you'll get it back soon enough. Cerberus says hi by the way, mostly to Tayi though, 'cause he hates you! ;D _

_Lots of blood,_

_Mika-chan and Cerberus 3_

Mika. You are awesome. Keep taunting him and you might win a Grammy for 'Person on most longest run from a killer' !

"She's totally taunting me with it! It sucks! When I get my scythe back, I'm whooping that bitches ass!"

"No your not. Please, you couldn't get within three feet of her without her beating the hell out of you!" I told him smugly.

"Um, were sorta on the ground here! Get your ass of me Kankuro!" Kim yelled at him.

He shrugged and sat up, blushing.

"Son of a …" Kim muttered, but stopped when Mr. Adams walked by.

"And who is this? He is not in our class that's for sure! Get him out or it's a ASR"

"Sorry Mr. Adams, I'll get him out right away!" I shook my head.

He nodded gruffly and walked off.

"Hidan…." I whispered in his ear. He seemed to like that so I leaned in closer "GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF THE GYM OR I'LL HAVE JENNA COUNJOUR UP A ARMY OF ANGRY, ANGRY MIKAS!"

He recoiled back, clutching his ear in pain. I gave him a last glare and he scampered out, where the vice principle was waiting outside for him.

"Alright then……let's get back to the game." I said as I threw the ball up for serving.

(I'm skipping some time, cuz I'm lazy) *4th period*

"Owwwww!" I whined, and rubbed my arms.

"I hate that class" Kankuro and Naruto muttered on our way out, their arms red also.

"At least you didn't go through that hell for the past 7 years!" I retorted. "This is where I leave you" I broke off and veered into my math class. I hated math. It was confusing and made me tired.

I noticed Deidara standing around, looking quite confused.

"Dei!" I called him by the nickname I'd called him before I really KNEW him.

He spun around and gave me a 'WTF' face.

"Nevermind"

"Ok, anyways, what am I supposed to do?" he asked me.

"Wait for Ms. Morris I guess. She'll give you a seat"

He nodded and I went to my seat, watching him out of the corner of my eye. Ms. Morris came in a minute before the bell, so I went back up with Deidara.

"Um, this is Deidara and he's a transfer student from Japan. He sorta needs a seat" I told her nervously. She didn't notice that my breath caught at the end.

"Ok, you can have the seat next to Ashley, but first introduce yourself to the class"

Oh my god, how many teachers were going to do that today?! Deidara turned and looked around

"I'm Deidara, and I like art. Especially explosions though"

Ms. Morris looked a little weary at the mention of explosions, but shook it away quickly. I shoved Deidara back down the isle of seats and he sat next to me.

"She's nice" he commented in a whisper tone as she started talking about 'What you'll need to know for finals'.

"Oh just wait….." I muttered. He shot me a confused look but didn't question it.

*20 minutes later*

The breeze ruffled my hair slightly as I ran through a field. I was happy. But as usual, that feeling didn't last, for a few seconds later, the field burst into flames. My eyes widened in shock and I tried running.

"That won't work girlie" a voice that sounded relatively familiar sounded behind me.

I knew that voice from somewhere, but couldn't grasp it. I whirled around "What the f-"

"Ah don't speak. Speaking will just make death come sooner" the man was encased in shadows, but I still spoke.

"Ok, what right do you have to kill me anyways?! Shut up and screw off, douche!" I ran towards him, fist outstretched and glowing with a while chakra, swirled with blue. A wall of flames blocked me from him, and soon I was trapped. Trapped between flames, flames, and more flames.

"Time to die…" were the last words I heard before the smoke started to burn my lungs.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My head snapped up and my eyes stung.

I gulped down air as I panted. My eyes started to adjust to the surroundings, and I realized I was still in….math. No-one was here except Ms. Morris, and Deidara.

"What just happened?" I asked groggily.

"Oh, your awake! You passed out in the middle of class, the bell just rang" Deidara informed me as he helped me sit up.

"Oh, that happens all the time, don't worry about it" I pushed myself from the desk, feeling cramped.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I gave a small laugh.

_Don't take that dream lightly_ said my voice.

And that means what? I asked back.

No response. Damn it.

"Let's go to lunch. I'm starving!" I stretched and grabbed my bag. He followed suit and we walked out the door…

Dawn's POV

"Hmph. She doesn't get it! At this rate, she'll die so easily and won't even get a chance at it!"

"I already told you Dawn, I'll help her through it. On her 15th birthday, she will have another power that will help them. All she has to do now, is channel her jinchuriki until the time is right. Then, at the time when she must choose, her own life, or her friends, it will be time. For now, all we can do is guide her" another figure appeared in the clearing Dawn was standing in.

"I know," she sighed "I just wish she'd hurry and get on with it! She needs that power today! We know what's coming, and we can't do anything to stop it!" Dawn fumed.

"Yes. But for now, she has everyone else to help her fight. But soon enough, she must learn to fight on her own. Very, very soon. For a much greater enemy is rising….."

Teehee! HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!!!!!! I wonder what's going to happen…..oh wait! I do know! MWAHAHAHA! I was going to upload this yesterday, but time got the best of me. One second, I'm chatting with my friends online, and the next it's almost 12:00 at night! Dear Jashin……..Heehee, I'm drawing my own manga called 'Arashi Kumo' too, so I might be a little late on writing…..Check it out at . (my webbie) a few pics are up and under manga, all the information is displayed!


	20. Explosions, and an evil teacher?

I'll be a little slow on the updating now, because school starts again on Monday…….Erg, Deidara save me!!

Deidara: Hell no! And I don't have to come to school with you either!

Me: You suck *glomps Dei*

Deidara: If I suck, then why are you glomping me!? *tries to shake off*

Me: Cuz I can! *holds on*

Jenna: *hits me on head* Baka! Alright, while Cullen drags her off and gets her a cookie, you read the story! Go read, or else suffer the wrath of Ashley after she skipped her weekly coffee and cookies! (Yes I'm only 13 and I drink coffee and get cranky if I don't have one, once a week….-_-)

Oh yeah, Dark one of the Light, you may hit me as many times as you want with this baseball bat *hands bat*. Because my stupid printer broke and I can't scan the picture! I spent hours trying to fix it, and then started banging my head against the desk going "fuc-, fuc-, fuc-, fuck!" I'm SUPER SUPER SUPER sorry! *anime tears form a river*

"OMNOMNOMNOM!!" I munched on my cookie happily as the rest of my friends sat there and stared at me with wide eyes.

I paused, and glared at them "Stop eye raping me!"

"Is she always like this?" Gaara asked, turning to Jenna at my comment.

"Yup…" she made a (-_-) face.

"Ok then……Suddenly, I'm not so sure this is a good idea to give her that cookie"

"Oh no! You _want_ her to have that cookie! Cookies are like drugs to her, give her one and she'll immediately calm down, or in my case, pass out"

"Why in your case, she'll pass out?"

"Oh, I only do it if I really need to, but I sometimes drug the cookies…."

"…" Gaara didn't reply.

"Wahhhhhh!" I cried, anime tears running down my face

"What?!" Naruto turned to me

"I ran out of cookies!"

"It's OK, we'll give you some when we get home" Jenna told me comfortingly.

"OK!" I cheered, all signs of sadness gone.

Everyone sweat dropped and continued eating without a word.

~Awkward Silence time~

"Stupid awkward silence! Talk! Someone talk!" I vein popped.

"I don't wanna talk……" Tobi whined "I wanna eat….."

Everyone else nodded.

"Screw you"

~TIME JUMP TO FINE ART (6th) ~

"So this is your fine art?" Deidara asked eyes wide as we walked into the classroom.

"Yup! You like it!?" I jumped up and landed with a thud into the room.

There was clay put at our seats and tools for molding/shaping next to them, all ready. **(So not true. In my real fine art, Ms. Faber would've been like "Get up and get it yourselves!" Thank Jashin for fandom, where I can make my teachers as nice as I want!)**

"I love it! Is that clay!?" he ran to a table excitedly.

"Yes, it's clay. Guess Ms. Faber decided to change the routine up a bit…"

"Hmmmmm…" he sat down at a desk, actually the seat next to me, probably thinking of what to mold it into.

BRINNNNGGGGG!!!!!

I took a quick seat, seeing as Ms. Faber didn't like it when kids weren't in their seats.

"Class, sit down. Today we'll be working with clay, as you have already guessed. Feel free to mold it into whatever you want, then show me. I will be taking these as grades," she turned to leave "Deidara, welcome to Ridge" and with that she left to her back room. I glanced at Deidara and he shrugged.

"Ashley! What're you gonna make?" Michel, the boy who sat across from me, asked.

We weren't really friends, but still talked during Fine Art.

"I don't know, how about you?"

"A Pittsburg Steelers sign! Hey, Deidara right? What about you?" **(It's true, Michel really is obsessed with the Steelers…..and I have to put up with it…every day)**

"Yeah, probably a bird"

"That's cool"

Deidara just nodded, absorbed in his work. I had told him he couldn't use his hand-mouths to work, because it would draw attention. We covered them with cut patches of ace bandage for now. I looked at the clay with thought, staring at it for a while. After minutes, an idea set in, and I went to work.

~30 minutes later~ 

"Whew" I wiped at my face, and proceeded to smudge clay on my cheek.

"Wow. That's pretty cool" Deidara commented, taking a second to look at my finished product.

"Heh, thanks"

In front of me, was a pair of cats, tails intertwined, sitting together. Underneath, the sentence 'You are my sunset' was carved in.

"Go show the teacher, class is almost over, and I'm sure you want a grade" Deidara poked me on the arm.

"Right" I jumped up and went to the 'Faber Cave' as she called it.

~5 minute time skip~  
"Oh yeah! I got an A!" I sang as I perched next to Deidara on my chair

"Good Job! Now, we just have to wait for tomorrow, so we can get them back!" Deidara congratulated me.

"Yeah! And tomorrow, we only have three weeks left until summer break!! In fact, we switch uniforms tomorrow also!" I cheered chibi style.

Wondering why we have to wait for them? No? Well too bad. Ms. Faber has to put them into the kiln, so we can paint them tomorrow (the paint dries quickly).

"Cool"

BRINGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

_Great_, I groaned mentally, _Science_

I walked with Deidara down the hallway, until we parted our separate hallways. My science class was in the upper-class hallway, because my teacher also taught the grade above us. I stepped into the classroom and my nose crinkled. Another experiment? Probably.

"Class, sit down in your seats. Ashley, would you like to help with today's experiment?" Mr. Willams, my teacher, walked into the room smiling, and holding a stack of papers.

"Depends, do I get to make something explode?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled "Maybe"

"I'll do it!" my fist shot into the air just as the bell rang.

See, my science teacher and I get along great, so don't you DARE think I'm a suck-up! I'll have to have Jenna hit you with her stick! Just kidding, or am I?

"Alright, today, as you already know, we will be doing an experiment! But first, please read section 14 in your textbook and take notes"

We groaned "Sorry, but that's the way it goes"

"Damn….I just wanna blow stuff up! Is that to much to ask?" I silently wailed to Jashin.

_Oh suck it up; just do the notes…..The faster you get them done, the faster you get to blow something up!_ My voice was back.

_**Fine, fine…. **_I muttered back to her. **(A/N: The bold/italics is me, and the regular Italics is Dawn)**

I pulled my science textbook out of my bag and reluctantly began to read

~20 minutes later~

"OK! I'M DONE! CAN I BLOW STUFF UP NOW?!" I yelled through the classroom.

The other kids turned to me, scowls on their face, while Mr. Willams smiled and nodded. He got up and began to get the chemicals together, err, into separate test tubes. I did an anime grin and jumped over my table to get up to the front of the room.  
"Ok, you ready?"

"Yup! When all else fails, blow shit up!" I grinned proudly.

He didn't comment on my use of language, just handed me the tubes.

"Alright, now, you have to mix the hydrazine with the nitrogen tetroxide, this will cause a small, but very powerful explosion, so be sure to wear these" he snapped a pair of safety goggles on my head and took the tubes back while I put gloves on.

I cocked my head to the side "The what and what?"

He sighed irritably "blue and the red. Mix them together"

"Okay!" I nodded and he gave me the tubes back.

"YEAH! HERE WE GO!" I yelled and was about to pour them together when screaming from Mr. Holy's room erupted.

"OH FUCK NO! I AM SO NOT GETTING A FREAKING DETENTION! SCREW YOU, YOU STUPID ASS! FUCK YOU!"

My mouth dropped to the floor. Mr. Willams could tell I was about to drop the tubes, so he lightly grabbed them from me.

"Oh no, I'm gonna need those. And the class might wanna follow me" I straightened up and he handed me them back again, as I started to walk out of the room. The kids scurried after me, to find out who had dared sass Mr. Holy, one of the toughest teachers in the school.

"Where are we going?"

I didn't answer my own teacher.

"Ashley! You will tell me where we are going right now!"

"Fine, fine. Were going to see a friend of mine……"

"…Ok, just don't do anything stupid"

"No promises"

"…."

I was about to shove the door to his room open, but Kaitlin, and everyone else joined me first.

"Hidan" Cullen muttered angrily.

"Why the hell is your science class here?" Jenna asked me

"Experiment…"

"Ok then."

Sasuke kicked the door open and I burst in to find Hidan standing on top of desks, his hands equipped with pencils, which he was pointing threatingly at Mr. Holy.

"Bad Hidan! Down boy! Sit, Heel, Stay, I don't know, but quit it!" Kaitlin yelled at him.

I made a -_- face and walked up to Hidan. He promptly tried to kick me off as I climbed onto the desk next to him, but I poured my two liquids onto his head.

BOOM!!!!!

The explosion echoed through the halls and left a very stunned Hidan on the floor, his face and just about everything else black.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU BITCH!" he screeched at me and tried to lunge from the floor.

Shikamaru preformed his Shadow Position Jutsu behind a mob of people and held him to the spot. I gave him a quick nod and looked back to Mr. Holy, who looked genuinely pissed and scared at the same time.

"How'd you manage that?" I asked him "he only yells like hat when he's REALLY ticked or when he's drunk" I cast an accusing face at him.

"You, detention" he pointed to me

"For what!?"

"For being smart with me, the rest of you can introduce yourselves, considering I've never met you. Same for you!" he pointed to me and my friends. Crap.

"Fine. I'm Ashley. I came from another planet where cheese ruled. Now, I'm stuck here on this hellhole of a planet while my family looks for me. So fuck you for keeping me here" I smirked and figured if I was already in trouble, might as well have fun.

My friends snickered and Mr. Holy looked furious beyond belief.

"I'm Jenna and I hate you for being bitchy with my friends"

"Detention"

"I'm Cullen. Die in a hole"

"Detention" **(He'd never get a detention in real life though *grins*) **

"Tobi is Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Detention"

"Why? He was being good!" I complained in Tobi's defense

"No reason"

Jeeze, I really want this guy to die now.

"**Sasuke Uchiha. I've get nothing to tell you."** He said in a menacing voice.

"D-Detention"

"Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and I have a 9 tailed fox inside me!"

"Detention"

"Kaitlin, and if you say I have a detention, you won't wake up tomorrow"

"I'll take that risk. Detention"

Kaitlin seethed threats under her breath.

"Deidara, I have mouths under these bandages and I like to blow stuff up"

"Detention!"

Really, what the hell is wrong with this guy!?

"Nara Shikamaru, this is a drag"

"Detention"

"Gaara and I hate you"

"Detention"

"Kankuro. I have magic puppets that will eat your liver"

"Detention"

"Temari. Go to hell"

"Noooooo Temari! I work there and don't wanna see his ugly-ass face everyday!" I screamed, throwing myself to her leg. She smiled and shook me off.

"I-I'm H-Hinata, and I-I don't like you very much"

You go Hinata! I cheered mentally

"Detention!"

"Hyuuga Neji. I'm not blind, and can easily kick your sorry ass"

"DETENTION!" he was bright red and looked really, really mad "What is wrong with you kids?! Detentions for all of you! Report to me after school! Now get out!"

"Hey! You forgot us!" three new voices floated in through the crowd of people who had gathered with stunned looks on their faces.

A kid about a year younger than us burst through. He had silver hair and bright green eyes. His forehead displayed an ominous trait though, a small silver moon was barley covered with bangs. Two more followed behind him.

"My name's Tao! Just give me a detention now, _before_ I hurt you"

"Name's George. Screw you, stupid teme"

"Kanta. I live to protect those who are dear to me, and you are certainly not one of them"

"3 more detentions. NOW GET OUT!"

"Die in a hole" I called over my shoulder as I walked out of his room.

Then, we burst out laughing as his door slammed shut. By now, the teachers and kids had dispersed, leaving only us.

"Tao! George! Kanta! How'd you do that!?"

"We've always been able" George and Tao exclaimed brightly.

"Tao?"

"You already know" he told me, grinning.

"Oh yeah." Remember the dream? Where we were given powers? Heh, now you do!

"Well we don't!" everyone else exclaimed, pouting.

Oh yeah, Hidan came with us.

"Figure it out then! This is our secret!" I told them.

Jenna rolled her eyes at me. Oh yeah, George had light brown hair with amber eyes, with a sun on his head. Kanta had a small chibi flame, but it was covered by his long, shaggy black hair.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" more screaming echoed.

I jerked my head in the direction, and a man covered in black, with flames around him walked out of a classroom.

"Hey! Who the hell are you!?" I yelled at him angrily. All my happy moments just _had_ to be ruined didn't they!?  
"Ah," he was behind me in a second, which caused me to jump. "You already know" he whispered into my ear. His scent was familiar, and I could almost put a finger on it. As I thought, my friends were drawing weapons, preparing Justus's, and preparing. I stepped back with them; my eyes displayed two giant bowls of hurt, anger, and blood-lust.

"Yes. I do know. Makato"

Heehee, this is celebrating the 20th chapter anniversary! I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed! You've given me the….I don't know, influence to keep on writing! You guys/girls are awesome!!! Evil Cliffy though! Sorry, I got the urge to put it in there! A piece of advice though: Makato, our new villain, will get 'defeated' soon, because I want to have a few chapters of the Akatsuki and everyone just having fun together! And I'm bringing all the members back for those chapters!! WOOT!!!

Review or I'll sick Hidan, Jenna, Mika, Mr. Holy, Kaitlin, and my explosives on you!

Fight on,

~Tayi


	21. Thus the fight begins

Jenna? Care to lead us in?

Jenna: Hell yeah! You know it!

Cullen and Kaitlin: What about us?!

Me: You can lead us out

Dawn and Tao: WHAT ABOUT US!?

Me: You can take us in next chapter

Everyone: YAYZ!

Jenna: *vein pop* my turn! Please enjoy the first fight scene! Ashley doesn't own the Akatsuki, Kaitlin, Dawn, Me, or Cullen!  
Tao, Kanta, and George: You're saying she owns us!?

Jenna: Well, Tao, Kanta, technically she _does_ own you, and George, I really do own you.

Tao, George, and Kanta: Damn.

(END A/N)

"Ah yes! I'm so glad you remember me!" he smirked evilly

"Oh, how could I _not_ forget the man who sent me the tickets, was nice to me, and gave me a family?" I dropped my hurt gaze and continued "Why? Why would you go through all the trouble? All that trouble if you were just going to turn on us!" I was screaming at him now.

Tears built up as I looked at the man who had given me everything, but I shook them back with rage.

"I always knew you were strong. I watched you from the day your family died. You never cried, not even when their deaths took you into a depression. I watched you overcome that, and still not give up. Now, I'm going to see what you can really do. Unleash your demon, let the power flow through your veins, and let it overcome you! Do you really want to kill me? Show me! Show me your power Tayi!" he said darkly, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Y-Y-You mean _this_ is Makato!?" Jenna screamed at me, her hands waving in disbelief.

I didn't answer, my mind was slipping back. The demon was taking over, just as he wanted. Oh, I'd show him what I'd do.

_Ashley! Keep your guard up, channel your power! Don't let it fully overcome you!_ With the last bit of consciousness of my human mind, I heard Dawn shriek

I smirked _**I'm not going to. **_

I felt the chakra build around me, forming my tail. My neko hat flew off as my ears expanded into the white one's I had only experienced one other time. My eyes heated and I knew they were turning red.

Just as the wolf half of me was inside my head, I pushed back, filling the empty half. I was equal with my wolf now, and ready to kick some serious ass.

Inside, I heard Dawn sigh in relief, and my friends: A) gasping B) cheering C) Getting ready for a serious fight. If you picked C, your right!

I could still talk, but it was more a growl.

"Makato. I'm going to kill you. And it will not be a quick and east death either. I'm going to rip your organs out one by one, and watch you suffer. Prepare to die" I growled.

Coiling my muscles up, I felt Jenna, Cullen, Kaitlin, and everyone else step up beside me.

I glanced at Deidara, who smirked back at me.

~POOF! ~

DAWN POV

"You know what's coming don't you" Dawn asked, clenching her teeth.

"Yes. I do know"

"Then why? Why can't we help her?!"

No reply.

Dawn got up from the ground and glared at the figure. "God damnit Tou! Why the hell can't we help?"

"Hn. There is nothing we can do to help. Her fate is sealed. If Tayi is not strong enough, she will in fact die. But there is a chance she will overcome it"

"Screw this! Get out. Now" Dawn seethed through her still-clenched teeth.

Tou waved his hand, an indication he had heard, and left. Yup, left. Just like that.

"Damned materializing……"

JENNA POV

_Ashley, what the hell are you trying to pull?_ I thought while sending her a questioning glare.

She didn't respond, but the chakra kept growing out. It formed 10 white tails and longer ears.

"Alright, Cullen, your smart right? You've finished the Naruto series? Ever seen anything like this?" I whispered to him

"Um, take one guess. It starts with an N and ends with an O" he told me in a sarcastic whisper.

"Well crap. Just crap"

I readied my hands and a sword appeared, blue with purple lining.

"Heh" I muttered, looking at it with interest.

My head snapped back up at the half wolf half Tayi's threatening words. I smirked broadly at her death wish to Makato. Sure, I was confused, but I was more pissed than anything. That boy (Makato) was on a HUGE death list. Glancing at everyone else, I saw they had their weapons or whatever ready.

Kaitlin with her ice bow, Deidara with his explosives, Kankuro with his puppets, Temari with her fan, Gaara with the sand, Sasuke with his shuriken, Hidan with….nothing, and etc. -_- Wondering how the Suna siblings got their weapons back? Well, so am I.

~POOF! ~

"Hellooooo humans!"

My head snapped to the side, and I saw Mika there, holding Hidan's scythe in a hand.

"Mika! Hola" I greeted her.

She gave me a small wave.

"Hidan, you might need this," she tossed him his scythe "Tayi, try not to kill anyone, that's my job"

Ashley gave a gruff nod and tensed back up.

~POOF~

"My scythe!"

"Cry over it later you prick, right now, we got an ass to kick!" Kaitlin hollered.

ASHLEY POV  
I nodded to Mika, knowing that she understood. Part of me was happy to see her, and part of me REALLY wanted to tear Makato's chest open. As soon as she left, Makato spoke again

"Ok, we've dawdled long enough. Now, shall we move to an area more suitable for fighting, or will here be fine?"

"We'll fight here" I growled at him, not really caring what happened to the other kids\sluts. My muscles coiled as he gave a nod again. Then, as far as I was concerned, about half of us lunged forward.

Deidara sent a bird after him, whom he dodged and it exploded into the wall. Hidan lunged with his scythe and Makato used his super speed or whatever to dodge. Jenna swiped with her ultra spiffy sword while everyone else attempted to hit him.

While he was pre-occupied, I dove at him, claws wide and hit him, knocking him to the side. My claws tore at his clothes, and left a deep scratch in his side.

I stuck the landing and turned on him again.

"Haha, do you really think I'm going down that easily?"

Then, the scratch healed. No scar, not even a trace of wound left.

I gaped at him "What _are_ you"

"Figure it out" he sneered and lunged at me.

Before I even had time to react, Makato had me pinned to the ground, and flames around us, so none of my friends could reach us.

"Now, you really _are_ going to die, and _this_ time, you have _no-one_ to save you"

(Begin A/N)

Me: And thus is why you try not to get pissed and go all wolfy like me. *nods sadly*

Jenna: Yup, that was pretty stupid

Me: I'm your friend! Shouldn't you be cheering me up instead of putting me down?!

Jenna: *narrows eyes* Show me the rulebook of friendship and all that shit

Me: …..

Jenna: Yeah, uh-huh. That's what I thought.

Cullen: Ashley doesn't own the Akatsuki

Kaitlin: Or Me, Cullen, Jenna, and Mika! Sorry Tao, Kanta, she does in fact own you. And the evil prick Makato.

Me: See, told you, you could lead us out!

Cullen and Kaitlin: We did a damn good job too!

Me: *Nods*

Me: Alright, this will probably be my last chapter for a few days, because school starts on Monday! CURSE YOU TO JASHIN SCHOOL!!! MAY YOUR DARK SOUL BE SACRIFICED TO JASHIN FOREVER!!!!! Ok, now that my rant is over, I'm sorry about it. But if you'd like to possibly somehow, someway, make this story come true, we'd all be off the hook! *anime sparkles of hope*


	22. Wait? We had detention?

Me: Hey Jennnaaaaaa! Guess what?

Jenna. -_- what?

Me: I LIKE COOKIES!!!!! AND RIBS!!!! AND COFFEE!!!!!!! AND C-

Jenna: Oh my god, we know already. You tell me every freaking day. Remind me why I hang around you still? Btw, she was going to say Chicken.  
Me: Cuz you love me thisssss much! *spreads arms out wide* (in a non-Yuri way!)

Jenna: *sigh* you're lucky I do. Ashley doesn't own Me, Cullen, Kaitlin, Mika, or the Akatsuki, or the other Naruto characters

Me: I like colors! *spins around*

Jenna: Well, you read while I knock her out with something *holds up drugged cookie* hehe *anime evil eye glint*

(END A/N)

My breath was knocked from my lungs as Makato pressed harder, fire igniting his hands.

"This is so not gonna end well….." I muttered best I could.

"Ashley! Ashley! What the hell is happening in there!? Get out there!" I heard Cullen scream from the behind the wall of flames.

I really wanted to yell 'Cullen, I love ya but Jeeze, I got this one!' It was the truth too.

"Ready to die? Either you die via my flames, or you loose oxygen. Pick"

"Can I have another option?"

"What?"

"Shut the hell up!" and with that, I heaved upward and threw Makato off.

He landed in front of me with a grunt onto the hard tile. Now, I thought, my wolf side can help!

I slowly let my human mind scoot over for more wolf, which filled in easily.

"Now then….." my wolf voice was still female, but gruffer. So no, I'm not a hermaphrodite! **(Hehe, just had to put that in, sorry)**

My muscles coiled again and, like a spring, I leapt at him.

"Sorry girlie, you'll have to do better." Makato sneered, with an evil look on his face.

"Damnit!" I growled as he disappeared again.

"Alright, let's face it. You can't beat me now. I'll make you a deal" I discovered he was above me, but I dared not turn my head up. "I'll leave for a year or two, so you can train and have a chance at beating me. Learn some new jutsu and you _might_ have a shot. Sound good?"

I really didn't want to say yes, but I had to admit it, he was a lot stronger than I was. "Fine"

"Good. You have a year and a half wolfy. Train up!" and with that, he disappeared.

My eyes narrowed as I realized there were still flames left. I attempted to snuff them with my paw, but they got higher, and more surrounding.

"Ashley! Did you kill him? Please tell me you did!" Temari yelled.

I turned my head away "no. I have a year and a half before he comes back. Does anyone know how to put these out?"

"What? Just step out of them stupid!" Sasuke told me

"Yeah yeah emo boy, keep talking and one day you might say something intelligent!" I retorted.

I heard him scowl.

Slowly, I stepped outside the flames, careful not to touch them, just in case.

"What. The. Fuck" everyone stated once I was out.

I shook my head and looked at them "What?"

"Y-You're a freaking wolf" Deidara stated as his jaw dropped.

I cocked an eyebrow at him "What of it"

"Just leave her alone baka!" Kaitlin hit him on the head.

"Fine….Jeeze"

"Hehe, don't worry. I can change back"

~TIME JUMP TO…..I DON'T KNOW WHEN~

"God I hat-"

"Jashin" a voice corrected me

"_Jashin_, I hate school!" I muttered as we walked out of the building.

"Tobi hates it and Tobi has only been there for one day!"

"We _all_ hate it!" Kaitlin confessed, throwing her hands up anime style.

I nodded and swung my bag over my shoulder. Finally, after the day ended, we had all gotten over the fight with Makato, or as I like to call him: Mr. Bastard, we were walking home.

"Hey Jennnaaaaaa" I asked sweetly as an idea came into my head.

She stifled a sigh "What?"

"Can I have coffee when we get home?"

"NO! Plus we have drama practice half hour later anyways….."

"Shit. Why'd we join anyways? The teacher is a bitch!" **(In real life, drama stopped so I'm home-free!)**

"I don't know, Ashley. I don't know…."

~TIME JUMP TO HALFWAY HOME~

"Ashley? Don't we have d-"

"OH CRAP!" I screamed.

Thank you Neji! I'd rather serve it once then have to do it over and over again, not that I wouldn't anyways….

"And thus we turn back around!" I yelled again, spinning and running.

"Ashley! Wait up!" I heard Naruto yell from back behind us.

"Need a lift?" An emotionless voice sounded from next to me, causing me to jump.

"Gaara" I breathed as I looked next to me.

He was riding his sand and motioned for me to jump. I hesitated.

"Oh come on, I know you can make it"

Wow. Those were the most words he'd spoken since he'd gotten here! Good for you Gaara!

"Fine, fine"

I jumped. I landed. I did a face plant. I groaned. Gaara pulled me the rest of the way up.

"Hehe thanks Gaara-kun" I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Hn"

~TIME JUMP~

"Oh! Hello hell!" I groaned sarcastically as we walked into the building _again_.

"Arg! I just want to go home!" Kankuro groaned.

"Don't we all?" Temari responded grimly.

I nodded "Ok, shut up. Were already late, so hopefully we can slip in without being noticed. Be quiet and follow my lead"

I cracked the door to our detention room and glanced in. Looking at the teacher, I stifled a giggle. Mr. Holy, the strictest teacher in the whole school, chose this lady to watch us? Ms. Hark, the school's nicest substitute? Hm, I wonder if Mr. Holy's on crack lately….or maybe he took and overdose of his "happy pills" this afternoon.

"Well, Mr. Holy's lost it" Jenna popped up next to me

"Lost what? He never had anything to begin with" I finished with a quick nod.

"Now then….Jenna and Kaitlin- find the easiest way to infiltrate. Cullen- figure out of any explosions will be necessary!" I commanded

"What about you?" Kaitlin asked

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have my own plan…."

* * *

Hehe, sorry it's late….. and a little rushed…….and short….

Still hoped you liked it!

Oh, PLEASE READ THIS:

I might not be updating for at least a week, because of HUGE tests going on at my school….But when I get time, I will write! I'm so freakin sorry!

OK, END THE IMPORTANTNESS!

Ellie-chan, my new friend, can lead us out today!

Me: Take it away Ellie!

Ellie: HIYA TAYI-SAMA!!

Me: *waves frantically* HIYA ELLIE-CHAN!!!!!!

Ellie: *ahem* Alrighty peoples whom are reading this now: Tayi-chan does not own the Naruto characters, Jenna, Cullen, Mika, Kaitlin, Mr. Holy, or me!

Me: No, No I do not *shakes head sadly* but if I owned Mr. Holy, I'd tear him limb from limb…. (Jk) Than you Ellie-chan!!

Ellie: Yup!! Peace out! ~POOF~ (disappears)

P.S- Ya know the popular kids my school I hate so much? Well, Cassie (aka super-mega-bitch, although not worse than Marlo) started cheering with her bitch posse in the Gym locker room, Kim, Me, and Oshiana (pronounced Ah-she-ah-na) started slamming lockers to shut them up.

They got pissed so yelled shut up, then came over and called us bitches. Do you think we took that? Hell no! So I told them to fuck off, Kim asked "Cassie, are you a bitch by nature or do you have to work at it?" and Oshiana said "Fuck off you little whore"

She said: "Look, if you stop being little over-rated, anime-loving bitches than we'll leave you alone"

I said (VERY pissed): "Haven't you ever, you never start a fight with an idiot. They just drag you down to their level and beat you with experience! (Me being the idiot I naturally am)"

Then I backed her into a corner and said very menacingly: "Plus, whoever starts a fight with me ALWAYS looses. I can beat your ass physically _and_ mentally. I'll say it again: Fuck off me and my fiends"

She looked ready to scream, but tried oh so hard not to show it. And ya know what she did? The little bitch ran. She ran with her stupid 'friends' and didn't talk to us for the rest of the day (although she did behind our backs). Now were at war. And we will win. We will win…..I'll see what damage I can do tomorrow also….hehehehehe *evil laugh*


	23. AN

A/N: IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WEEK OR SO!!! Here is my reasoning:

OAA's and Terra Nova's, which is our school's big testing for the year,, since they canceled mid-terms and Finals this year….That was all week, and my teachers give us HW on top of it all.

And right now, I'm sick, and feel like shit.

Yeah, it sucks. If I don't end up coughing my brains out, then I might update today, but it might be half the length we'd all like it to be…..Again, I'm sorry, this week has been hectic as hell…..

~Tayi (who is sulking over being sick for the first time in Jashin knows how many years)

P.S. I might be taking some of the Naruto characters (not the Akatsuki though) out for the time being, cause I can't keep track of everyone anymore.

My original plan was for the people other than the Akatsuki live with Jenna and Cullen, but as I write the chapters, it just doesn't work out, seeing as how Jenna and Cullen are always over my house.

So, yeah. Sorry, just don't kill me for not updating and the above. Please, if you're pissed, do blow my school up.


	24. Haha, it's finnaly here!

I hate OAA's. They suck. I also hate colds. They suck also. And school. That sucks really badly. So does Tobi's English voice in the Naruto Shippuden episode that is now in English Dub! And Sai. I hate Sai. OK, now then, please read! Oh, clearing this up now! Makato, the bad dude, is the same Makato from the hotel in the beginning of the story!

"Jenna, faze one complete!" I whispered into the darkness.

Yeah, darkness. Cullen and Kaitlin cut the power lines. So what?

"Good. You know the plan" her footsteps shuffled away into the hallway.

I smirked and slowly pushed the door open so I could hear.

"Alright, stay calm. I'll go try to figure out the problem" the substitute told them.

I shoved myself against the wall to let her shuffle past.

Once she was gone, I let out a sigh and tip-toed into the room. Scott, a friend who was always in detention for being a die-hard Jashin worshipper, uh-huh, he tried to…ya know, kill a lot of people, hoping that one day, Jashin would grant him immortality. Ya, I did worship Jashin, but I went without the whole killing people gig. Killing just wasn't my thing, I was more of a piss off, then wear down for Jenna type. Unless I was in the 'zone'.

"Scott!" I hissed.

"Huh?"

I heard him whirl around in his chair

"Its Ashley dumbass!"

"Ah, so you finally decided to show up, eh? I covered for you by the way. You owe me" he grinned, or at least I thought he did.

"Heh, no way I'm paying you back! You didn't have to do it, now did you?"

"Yeah but-"

"Never mind. I need you to help me with plan D"

Plan D was our ultimate way to sneak into any room in the school. Me, Scott, Kim, Cullen, Jenna and Frank had planned the whole thing out for months, gotten 8 detentions for trying to pull it off, but we finally did! It was a system of connected hallways in the school ceiling. Yeah, you heard **(read?)** right. The school _ceiling. _Were we bad-ass or what?

_**Nice! **_

_Dawn, long time no talk! Sup?!_

_**Hehe, guess so! Nothin, watching as your plan unfolds. And boy is it entertaining! **_

_Thanks we're awesome like that. Then again, so are you……._

_**Aw, thanks! Well, get back to the plan. Talk to ya later! Peace out!**_

_Peace! Talk to ya later!_

"Fine. Let's go then! It's been a while since we used this!" Scott almost yelled excitedly.

I grinned and nodded, not sure if he could see or not. Apparently he did, because he pulled a chair up next to me and stepped on. I hopped onto a table and then onto his back, then lifted a ceiling panel up and out.

"Hey" Deidara's voice floated in through the panels.

I blushed and jumped out of the way, knocking Scott to the floor with a thud.

"Watch it bitch!" he hissed, and started rubbing his head.

"Oh shut it. Watch you own ass"

He grumbled back a few curse words and slowly got up.

~10 minutes later~

"OK, since no-one can figure out the cause of the blackout, you may all go home" Ms. Hark told us cheerfully.

How the hell could this woman be cheerful right now? Who cares? I know I don't.

I jumped up from next to Deidara and did an anime fist pump "Alright! Now then, off to home we go!"

"Um, Ashley! Wait! Where did all of the Naruto characters go!? I only see the Akatsuki members! That's it!" Jenna whispered very frantically from my other side.

My eyes went O.O and I scanned the room. She was right.

"Oh fuck" my hand clenched around a note that had appeared less than 3 seconds ago.

"Open it"

I gritted my teeth and slowly opened the note.

**Ah Ashley! **

**When I said you could train, I meant with the Akatsuki (all the Akatsuki, bitch). The others are safe, so don't get pissed. They went back to their own world. Have fun!**

**~Makato =) **

"THAT BASTARD!" I roared, crunching the note as hard as I possibly could.

_**He is a bastard huh? I hate him**_ Dawn seethed. She seemed pretty ticked.

_Yeah. He sure is. _

"Ashley, calm down! It's Ok" Hidan, Hidan of all people, tried to calm me down.

"How the hell is it OK!? We just lost, I just lost, about 10 of my friends and you think it's OK!?" I screamed at him, tears threatening to spill over.

He lowered his gaze and looked away, muttering curse words.

"Jenna, I'm afraid-" Kim told her quietly.

"Yeah, got it"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a cookie. I smelled it, and my heat jolted upright.

"Cookie-san!" I yelled and dove for it.

"Yes Ashley. Cookie-san"

"Gives meh the cookie!" I whined as she held it above my head.

"Will you calm down?"

"Yes! Tayi-chan will calm down if Jenna-chan gives Tayi-chan the cookie!" I responded in third person **(I think it's third. So much for paying attention in English).**

"Fine" she tossed it into my hands.

I sat on the floor and munched on it happily going 'OMNOMNOM'

Kaitlin and Jenna sighed, but they were smiling. Hidan was in the emo corner for me yelling at him. Deidara and Cullen laughed at me happily.

Hey, who said I couldn't enjoy the cookie without people laughing?

No one I was sure of.

Then, drowsiness swept through me, as I finished the cookie.

"Drugged it didn't you?" Deidara asked, raising an eyebrow at Jenna.

"Yup!"

Haha, I liked this chapie! WOOT! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I have a few chapters later on in the story written out, but they'll be 2-4 chapters after thus one. Gtg play animal crossing with Kim nowz! Byez fellow readers! Ohhhh, if ya wanna follow me on facebook, PM me and I might just tell you my name……but only is I'm really good friends with you on fanfiction………maybe……. Just maybe

Adios peoples of whom are reading

~Tayi-chan


	25. Filler Chappie

OK, it's a filler chapter alright. *sigh* I'm sorry, but my life has been crazy lately, plus my other chapter is saved at my dads house. -_- ehehe. Again, sorry!

DAWN POV

"So why can't I tell her? She has the right to know, it's HER destiny!" I yelled at Tou from 5 feet away.

He stiffeled a sigh "Because, if she knows, than she'll worry about it! Besides, she has a lot more to accomplish before that happens"

I growled at him "Look, she won't worry because she's Tayi, and she can accomplish those things anyways! It's TAYI were talking about for god's sake!"

My wings shook a bit as I yelled at him. His eyes narrowed a bit

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn…there are things that will happen to her that you do not know of yet…"

"Like what!? I'm her guardian, her protector! Tell me now, or I swear..!" I pushed roughly into him, grabbing his black shirt in my fist.

He glared and shoved me off "Yes, I understand that," his eyes softened a tiny bit "That is why you deserve to know"

"Good." I smiled softly and stepped back.

He flattened his shirt and looked me directly in the eyes "Tayi is going to save the world. That is her FULL destiny. But to accomplish that, she needs wings. That is were her grandmother's 'curse' falls into place. Her birthday is in three days, then she gets them. You are to help her, train her. Bring her here in her dreams; come outside this world and help. My time here is fading, I must go. Good luck, Dawn" and he disappeared.

My mouth dropped to the floor.

"Tayi-Chan, you truly are amazing" I whispered

Ahaha, you like? Well review or I shall have Zetsu-san eat you!

Tou means 'Big animal' in Japanese, but no, he is not an animal! Tou is my friend Tyler's Japanese name, and I wanted to give him a bigger role! Deal 'wit it!

ME AND OSHI COSPLAYED AND WALKED DOWN MY STREET WAVEING TO RANDOM PEOPLE! It was fun! I went as Len Kagamine from Vocaloid and she went as Ash Ketchum from Pokemon! People gave us weird looks, but it was SOOOO fun!!! Oshi (Oshiana) is one of my friends btw

~Peace

Tayi-chan (who wants a cookie)


	26. Karate andyeah

Alrighty! I don't have much to ay except that I got a haircut, went to Kalahari (which is AWESOME!) with Jenna, and got a pair of bunny ears attached to a headband. Hehe

I woke up on my floor. Yeah, my freakin floor. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, taking in my surroundings.

Nothing was out of place surprisingly. I stood, and noticed that I was still in the uniform. I'd seriously have to do something about that….. And that it was 6:50pm.

"SHIT!" I yelled, fully awake. "I'm gonna be late!"

"Late for what? Oh, and I found a 10$ on the floor. I'm keeping it" a voice caused me to spin.

I jumped around, only to see Kakuzu standing there with his case full of money. Wait- KAKUZU! I thought he- *sigh*

"How~? When~? Where~?" I stuttered, pointing at him.

"We'll explain later"

I nodded and motioned for him to get out. He did as he was motioned. Good Kakuzu!

I turned to my closet "What to wear…"

Now trust me, I'm not some pansy who stands and figures out what to wear everyday. (No offenses to people who do). I couldn't care less about the clothes.

"Found ya!" I grabbed a cosplay outfit.

See, I'm going to kendo (sword) class, and Sensei and I play: Lets see who Ashley's cosplaying as!

He generally wins, but I was going to today! At least I hoped.

"Len Kagamine make me proud!" (Len Kagamine is from Vocaloid) I grinned at the costume.

~5 minutes later~

"Gotta go! Jenna, everyone else who randomly appeared here, etc, you coming?" I yelled through a pop-tart.

"Yeah, but you should see this….."

"I've got two minutes!"

I dashed into the living room where everyone else was sitting/standing. The news was on, showing destroyed cities and fire.

"Yesterday, San Francisco was attacked by a girl who appeared to have cat ears and a triple bladed scythe….She had a dog with her also, who can grow up to 10 times it's own size….Little is known at the time, but we'll keep you posted with updates as soon as possible" (no offense to peeps in the city)

I laughed.

"What? It's not funny that people died, and/or got hurt. Plus the fact a whole CITY was destroyed" Frank commented sternly

"Yeah, but I'm a Jashinist, I can laugh my ass off if I want" (no offense to dead/injured people)

"anyways, GOOD JOB MIKA-CHAN! NICE!" I yelled to the sky.

She didn't answer this time, so I figured she was laughing her ass of elsewhere.

"Let's go! I'm already late!" I jumped up and ran to the garage door.

They slowly followed, probably weary of the sword strapped to my back. Haha

Time for you, my precious car. I thought happily.

I smacked my hand onto a button that blended with the wall and a platform next to the van came up.

"Ah, I've missed you…" I stroked the shiny blue paint of my bugetti veryron 16.4. (Seriously, look this car up. It's fucking amazing! And my dream car!)

"What. The. Fuck. Is. That" Voices rang out behind me.

"It's a car. MY car. And if you don't want an early death, I suggest you don't touch it" I growled "And Kakuzu, you can't sell if for money! Or your punishment will be to kiss Hidan" (*sweat drop* Don't ask)

"Ok, Ok! Look, let's go. Zetsu is staying here I guess" Pein stepped forward.

My eyes widened and I gulped.

"Alright! I'll take Deidara, Kaitlin Sasori, and Kisame" I smirked. "Jenna, take the van with everyone else, kay?"

"Got it" she went over and hopped in.

I nodded to myself and hopped in the drivers seat. I lifted the panel between seats.

Fake License- check

Keys- check

Cool sunglasses- check

I was set. After everyone was situated into the car, and I had my awesome sunglasses on, I turned to those in the back seat.

"You know not to touch anything"

I turned back and started the engine.

"Cool car, un!"

I blushed "Thanks! Now, who's ready to scream?"

"ME!" Kaitlin yelled.

Deidara followed, as well as Kisame. Sasori followed with 'whatever'.

I turned the keys and revved the engine.

"Who wants to make a bet?" I asked "Time's up. Whoever screams first has to….Play games with everyone." I grinned.

"What kinds of games?""Spin the bottle, 7 minutes in Heaven, crap like that! And Monopoly. With cookies!"

"O-Ok. Let's do it, un!" Deidara yelled, fist pumping.

I gave the engine a final revv and tore out of the garage, and across the lawn, into the street at 100mph. Everyone went O.O and had the 'I'm gonna die' look on their faces. I smirked.

"LET'S GET THIS SHIT STARTED!" I screamed and opened the sunroof.

I pushed play on my CD player and Meltdown by Kagamine Rin (Vocaloid) started playing. I wasted no time in singing along.

~Enter Lyrics~

"Wow."

"What?" I asked after the song had finished

"You…have a really good voice" Deidara told me, looking away and blushing.

I smiled slightly "Thanks! I only sing Japanese though….."

(I really do. English songs are off my list, but give me a Japanese karaoke song, and I'll do it! I have a good voice when it comes to that….)

"I'd kinda like to hear more. Will you do it?"

"ME TOO! And speed up! 100's not enough!' Kaitlin yelled in sync with Kisame

"Hey Fish Face?"

"What?"

"No-one cares" I stuck my tongue out at him "Sasori?"

"Sure"

"Cool!" I sped up to about 200mph and put on Sign (Aka, sixth Naruto Shippuden opening) and sang along to:

~Insert lyrics~

"WERE HEEEEERRRREEEEEE!" I screamed when the song was finished. Perfect timing.

I skidded to a stop and left black tire tracks (which were smoking) on the asphalt.

Everyone turned to either A) Stare B) glare or C) Go O.O

Haha, it was pretty damn funny if I must say so myself.

Jenna skidded to a stop next to us and everyone piled out at once.

"I'm aliveee! Sweet, sweet air!" Hidan kissed the ground

"That's the ground, dumbass" Jenna hit him over the head.

I snickered. He glared. I walked in.

"SENSEIIIIIII ANTHONYYYYYY!" I yelled as loud as possible, to disrupt the other classes going on.

"Hey kiddo!" Sensei Eric came up and ruffled my hair.

"Hiya Eric!"

"Hey, Anthony should be in the other room. See ya around!" he turned and waved before walking away.

I looked around for a few more familiar faces.

"Dennis!" I squealed.

"Hey! Come for your lesson?" he asked me.

"Hell yeah!" I hugged him quickly.

Alright, I should explain. Eric is like my older brother. I've known him for 5 years. Dennis is Eric's dad, almost like mine. Mercedes is like my mom, Dennis's wife and Eric's mom though. And Andy is like an older brother also, although not related to Eric, Dennis, and Mercedes. Insane huh? (It's seriously like this in real life. Except Sensei Andy left for collage )

"Cool. Mercedes is home today, so….."

"KK"

I walked into the next room, everyone trailing me wearily.

"Relax and watch guys!" I jumped a set of chairs and landed next to Anthony.

"Hola!"

"Jesus! Oh-just you! You ready?"

"Oh yeah! Guess who I'm cosplaying today!"

He studied me for a few minutes as I stood. "Hmmmm, I think you've got me stumped…Tell me" he made a -_- face and sweat-dropped.

"Len Kagamine from Vocaloid! Duh!" I grinned at finally having won.

"Nice! Alright, let's move on. Show me your Kata"

I smiled again and performed the Kata perfectly.

Oh my God, that was amazing! Maybe, just maybe, I can get her to join the Akatsuki…..Pein thought with happiness

Wow, un! This girl is amazing at everything! Maybe she's a good kisser also…….Deidara thought, then immediately blushed a bright red

"Haha, I know what your thinking! You like her!" Hidan commented low enough for me to not hear.

"S-S-Shut up, Un!"

"Hmph"

"Oh my God. That was perfect! Um, I guess we can work on tricks if you want"

"Kay! Oh, I want you to meet my friends first!"

Oh great, I thought. How am I gonna explain the Akatsuki! My brain entered panic mode.

Ok, Im SOOOO SORRY it was late! I forgot to send the file to my gmail, so I could upload it at my moms, cuz Im only with my dad Wednesday and every other weekend, but I was late for school and totally forgot! You probly wanna hit me on the head and yell "BAKA TAYI!" so….go ahead. I deserve it. -_-'


	27. Another AN

Alright, look readers. I KNOW I don't update as much as I'd like to….BUT my stupid teachers are giving us projects and HW because quote "It's almost the end of the year, and if you want to boost your grade, more work is the way to do it"

I hate my teachers. I have A's in all but one class (Gym, which I couldn't pass for the life of me) and yet I know nothing. How does that work, Im not sure. But it does.

ANYWAYS!

So, this week and next week, I have an English and World studies projects to do, along with math HW everyday, Science every other day, and tests/quizzes all the time -_-'

Plus, Im entering a Maximum Ride contest (GREAT book series everyone, I highly recommend it!) to write a chapter for the next book. Wish me luck!

Im also going through a pretty hard time right now. Jenna is mad at me for no reason, and it's making me pretty sad.

So, in general, I am finding it very hard to write…..Sorry

~Tayi-chan

P.S. I am also thinking of changing the rating to M, cuz I'm gonna write….scenes I guess. (Not very graphic, but still) But if anyone is effected by this, and can't read it anymore because of the rating (Idk, just saying), then I'll keep it as is :) for you loyal reviews

P.S.S Jenna might be getting swapped for Kim (not totally, just Kim will have a larger role, and Jenna a lesser one)

For any questions, concerns, rants, death threats, etc, PM me lolz


	28. Meltdown lyrics! not a chappie

machiakari hanayaka

EETERU masui no tsumetasa

nemurenai gozen niji

subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru

The town is filled with brilliant light

The chill of anesthesic ether

2 AM, and I can't sleep

Everything is changing so fast

OIRU kire no RAITAA

yaketsuku you na inonaka

subete ga sou uso nara

hontou ni yokatta noni ne

The lighter's out of oil

The pit of my stomach is on fire

If everything is such a lie

Then it really would be better

kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita

hikari no afureru hirusagari

kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo

nakidashisouna me de miteita

I dreamed of wrapping my hands 'round your neck

On an early afternoon, overflowing with light

I dreamed, with eyes full of tears

of cinching your narrow throat [1]

kakuyuugouro nisa

tobikonde mitai to omou

massao na hikari kurumarete kirei

kakuyuukouro nisa

tobikonde mitara soshitara

subete ga yurusareru youna kigashite

I want to dive into

a nuclear reactor

Surrounded by beautiful blue light

If I dive into

the nuclear reactor

then I can let it all go

BERANDA no mukougawa

kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto

kageridashita sora ga

mado GARASU ni heya ni ochiru

On the other side of the balcony

The sound of someone climbing the stairs

The clouding sky falls into the room

through the window panes

kakusan suru yuugure

nakiharashita youna hi no aka

tokeru you ni sukoshi zutsu

sukoshi zutsu shinde yuku sekai

In the scattering twilight

The sun is red, like teary eyes

Bit by bit, as if dissolving

Little by little this world is dying

kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita

harukaze ni yureru KAATEN

kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara

koboreru kotoba wa awa no you

I dreamed of wrapping my hands 'round your neck

'Neath curtains rustled by a breeze

The words overflow from your

dried up lips, like bubbles

kakuyuugouro nisa

tobikonde mitai to omou

masshiro ni kioku tokasarete kieru

kakuyuukouro nisa

tobikonde mitara mata mukashi mitai ni

nemureru youna sonna kigashite

I want to dive into

a nuclear reactor

So the memories melt away to white

If I dive into the nuclear reactor

Then I'll be able to sleep as I did long ago

That's how I feel

tokei no byoushin ya

TEREBI no shikaisha ya

soko ni iru kedo mienai dareka no

waraigoe houwa shite hankyou suru

The second hand on the clock

And the officials on the tv

Are still there, but the laughter of someone I can't see

is echoing all through my head

Allegro Agitato

miminari ga kienai yamanai

Allegro Agitato

miminari ga kienai yamanai

Allegro Agitato

My ears won't stop ringing

Allegro Agitato

My ears won't stop ringing

daremo minna kieteku yume wo mita

mayonaka no heya no hirosa to seijaku ga

mune ni tsukkaete

jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru

I dreamed that everyone was disappearing

The emptiness and silence of this room in the night

Weighs down on me

I can't breathe anymore

(Shout!)

(Shout!)

kakuyuugouro nisa

tobikonde mitara soshitara

kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerunda

boku no inai asa wa

ima yori zutto subarashikute

subete no haguruma ga kamiatta

Should I dive into

the nuclear reactor

I know I can disappear, so I can sleep

A morning without me

Will be much more wonderful than now

Where everything is in gear

kitto sonna sekai da

That sort of world, definitely


	29. Will you? Maybe? Possibly?

FINNALLY! Is probably what you're thinking huh? WELL YES! IT IS IN FACT, A REAL UPDATE! WOO! I've been obsessing with Dei-kun lately also SOOO this is gonna turn out to be a Dei X Tayi story heehee, I also have other Akatsuki X OC pairings planned ^. BUT, I realized the lyrics for Meltdown got screwed up pretty badly….they was supposed to be in 2 separate columns (English and Japanese) so here's the link to the song…. www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=0Ox5-fEH4Ww&feature=related

I shoved the evil thought away and smiled "Pein, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Tobi, Kaitlin, and Kim! You've already met everyone else"

He glanced at everyone, waved, and then gave me a 'Tell me the truth' look.

I sighed and glanced at Deidara. He blushed and nodded.

"*Sigh* you already know who they are, so I don't even have to explain"

He smirked "How'd you get them?"

"LONG story"

"Hm, tell me via Facebook"

"Whatever" I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, at his addiction to facebook

"By the way our lesson is over," I frowned at him "But, you do have testing this weekend, for Black Belt and the next level in sword. Don't forget"

I grinned and nodded happily, then turned to everyone else "Let's go guys"

I waved to Anthony and we walked out of the dojo, back to the insanely awesome cars. This time I WOULD get someone to scream…… no matter what……

~10 minutes later~

Once we got home and were in the house, everyone just about died on my floor.

"Alright, Kim, who screamed in your car" I pulled out a pen and paper to write down names.

She smirked "Tobi, Itachi who didn't really scream but were counting him, Hidan, Pein, Kakuzu- oh screw this, everyone screamed, were all playing the games" she threw her paper and pen at Hidan, who glared and muttered 'Bitch'.

"Good Kim! I was thinking the same thing…" I patted her head, and she glared at me, causing me to shrink back.

"300 mph….not….good…..for…..everything" Kisame was lying on my floor, sucking in air.

In fact, everyone was, except Me, Kim, Kaitlin, and Cullen.

I clapped my hands "Up and at 'em boys, go choose rooms!"

They jumped up, forgetting everything, and sprinted to the hallway.

Five minutes later, I heard screaming, punches, and more screaming.

"I'm gonna go see what that's about….." I muttered.

When I got upstairs, I saw Hidan and Kakuzu wrestling and Kisame and Itachi locked in combat, while Tobi sat there with a chibi thing under is eye, watching. I sighed and rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on. Deidara came up next to me and rubbed my shoulders, and, surprisingly, I let him without punching him with the sudden touch.

"Shut up if you favor your life" I whispered in a menacing tone.

Everyone who was fighting shut up immediately and looked at me.

"Good. I'm choosing rooms, and if you give me any shit about it, I wont hesitate to lock you in a room with Tobi for 48 hours" I slowly opened my eyes and looked at them.

Everyone scrambled up and had O_O faces.

"Yay! Tobi is being used as a threat!" he threw his hands in the air happily.  
"Hidan, room to the left, Kakuzu the right, Kisame up the hallway to the right, Itachi room next to the library. Pein can have the king bed which is upstairs (yes, ANOTHER set of stairs) to the right. Zetsu, take a left in this hallway and the room directly at the end is yours. Deidara room next to me. Sasori, find whatever the hell makes you comfortable. Tobi, next to Zetsu's room I guess"

"Uh-huh, got it" they echoed each other, making me stifle a giggle.

"DISPRESE!" I yelled, making them scatter to their rooms.

"Deidara, you and Kim are in charge, I'm going to bed"

"Don't we have homework?"

"Yeah, doesn't mean I'm gonna do it" I shrugged away from him and walked to my room, yawning.

"Kay. Good night then" he whispered the last part.

"Night" I closed the door to my room and started changing into pajamas. They were blue with little music notes on them.

Yawning again, I laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling, adjusting occasionally to move my tail. So many thoughts were running through my head right now, it felt like I was going to explode. Without bothering to pull the covers up, I rolled onto my side, next to my many Naruto (not Naruto the character) plushies, and closed my eyes, falling asleep within minutes.

~DREAM~

I was walking through a forest with trees surrounding me. The occasional bird would flutter through the leaves, rustling them and causing me to jump, but I kept walking.

"Tayi" I heard a voice call my name, so I looked around.

A girl with long brown/black hair and brown eyes stood there, grinning at me.

"DAWN!" I squealed and ran to hug her.

"Oh yeah, it's me all right! Ok, Ok, let gooooo!" she shoved me off and I landed with a thump on the soft ground.

"Why am I here?" I asked, trying to calm my _wagging_ tail. WTF, wagging? Whatever….

She raised an eyebrow at my tail and I shrugged "I'm training you"

~TIME JUMP! To….the next morning (deal with it) ~

"Hey, Ashley, get up" a voice whispered in her ear gently.

"Come on mom, 5 more minutes…" I pulled the now on me covers over my head and groaned.

"No, we have school, and I'm not your mom. Get up"

"Fuck school. I'm not going. Call me off" I muttered again.

"Yes, you are going to school, and it's not work, I can't call you off, so get your lazy ass up!" whoever it was pulled the covers off and grabbed my Deidara plushy, which was currently being held in my arms.

"NOOOO! GIMME MY DEI PLUSHIE BACK" I screamed at my Dei stealer. When my eyes cleared, I saw a head of curly brown hair in front of me, smirking.

"Kim?"

"Who else would it be? _Deidaraaaaa_?" She sneered playfully.

I blushed a light pink "N-No, I just didn't expect you"

"I'm hurt. Hurry up, we gotta go soon" she threw the plushie back at me and left.

"Why did I blush…? I don't like Deidara do I? No way, he's like my brother, I cant like him that way" I muttered to myself.

But somewhere, deep down, I knew I did like him that way, but I'd never admit it. At least right now.

~Ok, were skipping a few days, to Thursday, my birthday~ (btw, my birthday is a few months past already, but I wrote this chapie on my birthday Ok? Bear with me for a little)

I pulled the covers over my head, attempting to block out the sunlight that was shining in through my window.

"Shut the sun off!" I groaned at no-one

……. The sun didn't shut off…….

"Damnit. Whatever, everyone's probably up anyways, might as well get up…."

I threw the covers off my head and sat up. I rubbed a little sleep tear away and stretched.

~5 minutes later~

"Hey guys, morning" I gave a half wave to the Akatsuki and everyone else.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAYI-CHAN" I was greeted by a swirly masked man jumping on me, knocking me to the ground, and yelling in my ears.

"God damnit Tobi" I yelled, shoving the hyperactive man off me "Wait, it's my birthday?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"How do you forget your own birthday?" Kakuzu muttered.

"Well, yes, today IS in fact, your 15th birthday" Pein informed me, not glancing up from the newspaper and his coffee.

"Well shit, this isn't going to be a fun day…." I groaned, thinking about my curse.

"Here, un" Deidara gave a hand to me, and pulled me up "birthday pancakes"

I sat at the table, him next to me, and smiled.

"Oh, and were skipping school" Kaitlin informed me from the couch.

"Coolphm" I told her through a mouthful of pancakes, covered in whipped cream and syrup.

Swallowing, I looked around "Where's Jenna and Cullen?"

"Oh yeah, this is for you, from them" Itachi walked into the kitchen, holding a slip of paper.

I read it. I groaned. I was pissed and hurt.

"What the hell! They couldn't have waited 'till I got up?" I yelled, stuffing more pancakes into my mouth.

"What happened?" Kim cam over and sat next to me, on my other side.

"Jenna went to school in France, she left early this morning, and Cullen moved to freaking California!" I fumed angrily.

"Well, they couldn't exactly wait, after all, it's about 12:00 in the morning" Kakuzu informed me from across the room.

"Wow. Sorry for making you guys wait….Dei, these are good pancakes!" I told him as I shoved the last of them into my mouth.

"Uh, thanks, un! Um, Tayi, can I ask you something?"

I looked at him happily "Yeah sure, anything"

"In private un?"

"Whatever, let's go to my room I guess"

I grabbed his wrist and ran towards my room. Curios glances followed us.

"You follow us, you die!" I called over my shoulder

Weary glances followed us now. I went into my room and shut the door, locking it, behind us and sat on my bed.

He looked around at my room "First time I've actually seen your room, un. It's nice"

I blushed "Thanks"

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

He blushed a bright red "Well…." He sucked in a deep breath "Will you go out with me? Like, on a date?"

Sorry I didn't update sooner, the day I was going to, I got sick. HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET A COLD IN THE SUMMER! I don't get it! Ah well…..I've been working on another 1shot and my Maximum Ride story also, and a story dedicated to Kim

Another thing I have to say: (Rock Paper Scissors, or in Japanese, Ra Sham Bo)

I understand how scissors can beat paper, and how rock can beat scissors, but there's no fucking way paper can beat rock. Is paper supposed to magically wrap around rock and leave it immobile? Why the hell can't paper do that to scissors? Screw scissors, why can't paper do this to people? Why aren't sheets of Collage Ruled Notebook people constantly suffocating students as they take notes? I'll tell you why. Because paper can't beat anybody. A rock would tear that shit up in 2 seconds. When I play Rock Paper Scissors, I always choose rock. Then, when somebody claims to have beaten me with paper, I can punch them in the face with my already clenched fist and say "Oh shit, I'm sorry, I though paper would protect you, you asshole"

WELL! Makes since huh?

Hidan: Hmmm, kinda…

Me: Shut up.

Hidan: Why the hell should I?

Me: because I'll show you the last chapter of this story, where you cry.

Hidan: Why the fuck would I cry?

Me: Because I can write however I want. 'Sides, everyone cries anyways, so suck it up. *beats Hidan unconscious* that's all folks! And YES I DO have the last chapter written! I'm not saying that it's coming soon (You people have another 20 chapters or so before it comes)


	30. I love you, and it's a disaster

GUESS WHAT! ONLY 8 MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT FOR MOI! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, RIGHT! WELL, I CAN UPDATE SOONER! YEAH!

ANOTHER IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT:

I will be going to Colossalcon June 4, 5, and 6th in Sandusky, Ohio! I'm going with Cullen, Tyler, and Frank. Kim is meeting us there on Saturday, we hope (whispers: her parents are stupid, and they hate me)! And yes, I am rooming with 3 other guys. Why you ask? Cuz I have hardly any friends who are girls. Out of 20 friends, only 6 or 7 are girls. Other than that, all others are online! ^. Ok, that's all! If you wanna go to the con, or are going, tell meh so I can meet you! I'd really like to meet one of my fans in real life^_^ You shall know it's me, cuz I'll be the hyper, brown haired, amber eyed girl bouncing around and hugging Deidara cosplayers, with three dudes running after me, attempting to give me a cookie to calm me down! I'm gonna be cosplaying as Len Kagamine, Tenten, Kiba, and a random Akatsuki fan

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

My eyes grew wide and my mind went into a somewhat panic mode.

The three main thoughts running through my head:

1) I liked Cullen, but he was gone

2) I liked Deidara much more than a brother

3) could he be anymore blunt about it?

My breath hitched in my thought and I felt a pink spread across my face.

"U-Umm…I don't know right now Deidara. I'm sorry." I felt my eyes grow soft, and my heart sped up to about 100mph.

He looked away "Oh, ok. Just…let me know whenever you want, bye I guess" he nodded, gave me a small smile and left, closing my door silently.

I started breathing hard. Oh god. I liked him so much. I liked him so much it hurt. Yet, I couldn't just say yes. (the background song for this would be: Beat of my Heart by Hillary Duff)

I couldn't say one simple word! I threw myself on my bed, and let a few tears roll onto the pillow.

"Ashley…..I'm coming in" I heard Kaitlin come in, her voice soft and comforting. Kim followed.

They sat on my bed and I felt them look at me softly.

"What happened? Deidara seemed upset, and, obviously, you are also" Kim asked me slowly, not wanting to touch a sore spot.

"N-Nothing. He asked me out. I basically said no. God, I'm such an idiot!" I sobbed. I wasn't really crying that hard, I only had a few tears that were being absorbed into the pillow.

"I can understand that….Cullen only left a few hours ago, it's not likely for you to be over hi~" Kaitlin started.

"It's not that. I love HIM. I love DEIDARA"

"Oh" was all they could say as I sat up, my face flushed.

"Yeah."

^.^ Dei's POV ^.^

I closed her door silently and went right to my room, next to….hers. It was painted light blue, with a darker blue carpet. A bed, dresser, TV and a few other items were all neatly placed around. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands.

"I cant believe I did that…." I muttered, feeling loneliness creep into my body.

"Hey, Deidara, Leader wants you for a meetin~" I heard Kisame open the door and look at me "Dude, what's wrong?"

He came and sat next to me.

"Nothing. Never mind. I'll be there in a second, kay?" I told him, faking a smile.

"Liar. Now you best tell me or I'll bring Sasori in here" (You best tell me or I'll bring Cullen in here is Tyler's threat to me when I don't tell him something, Hehe )

"Fine, fine. But…..you'll just laugh anyways" I muttered, embarrassed.

"Oh please. It's about Ashley isn't it? And how Pein-sama told you to watch her, and keep her busy today, isn't it?"

I looked up at him, surprised "H-How'd you know?"

"Well, lets start with this: I know you've actually developed real feelings for her. And in three days, am I surprised at that!"

"Yeah, that's the shitty part. If leader finds out, he'll abort the mission. I'll never see her again."

"The mission…..I forgot about that part….." Kisame muttered to himself

"How could you forget? Unless there's someone…."

"Yup. I like Kaitlin. It's almost as obvious as you liking Tayi. Come on, are you THAT in love you didn't even notice?" he mocked me slightly, nudging my side.

"I don't know anymore, Kisame. It started out as a simple mission. Observe the 10 tails, then distract her from everything today. I was never supposed to fall in love with her. But if she finds out that the Akatsuki killed her family, she'll never forgive us. She'll never forgive me"

"So try not to let that happen. And who knows, maybe leader even has someone in this world. Now let's go, we can't be late" Kisame stood up and walked a few steps, turning to make sure I was following.

We went out into the living room and down into the basement, where everyone else was waiting.

"About fucking time you got here!" Hidan yelled at us, looking up from his being-polished scythe.

"Shut up Hidan, were not late" I glared at him

"Not my fault Deidara-Chan's emotionally upset because a certain wolf demon practically said no" he smirked and looked back down.

I blushed furiously and sent him a death glare, attempting to resist he urge to throw a bomb at him.

"Akatsuki." a puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the room. The smoke cleared to reveal Pein, his jutsu making him gray instead of his usual orange spiky hair and piercings.

"Leader-sama" each member, except Hidan, bowed respectfully.

"Now, we are here to discuss the 10 tails bi~"

I gulped "Her name is Ashley. Not 10 tails" I looked up at him.

"Ashley's," he glared at me "birthday. You all have a certain mission to carry out today.

Kisame and Itachi, you are to go with Kaitlin and get presents.

Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kimberly and going to get decorations for the erm, party.

Zetsu, you do whatever you do.

Sasori, you can get the, cake, I think it's called.

Tobi…..you can….I don't really care, as long as you're not around me"

I gritted my teeth "What about me then, un"

"The meeting is now at an end. Deidara, you stay" he completely ignored my question.

(Time out: Can anyone else picture this happening in an anime? Cuz I sure can….)

Once everyone else left, I was standing in a room, alone, with Pein.

"Deidara"

"Pein"

"I know what you feel towards that girl. And I cannot let what you feel become true"

~Ashley POV~

I stood up, Kim and Kaitlin grinning at me. "That's the spirit! Now….since we know that, you gotta know who we like!" Kim said

"Okay I guess…"

"Well, I like Kisame" Kaitlin told us, blushing. "Awww damn! I can't make fun of Fish Face anymore?" I whined

"Naw, go ahead. Just don't do anything over the top and you might live" she smirked at me evilly.

"U-Uh-h-h-huh! G-Got it Kaitlin-sama" I stuttered as images of her torture flashed through my mind.

"Good Ashley" she patted my head. Kim face palmed.

~Dawn POV~

"Hey, Tou, can I leave yet?" I yelled to the brown haired man in the other room.

"Whenever you're ready. Just remember, you can come back anytime" he called back

"Hm Kay" I muttered through a pair of jeans, doubting I'd be back anytime soon.

I threw the last of my clothes into the bag and stood up, flexing my wings. "And we're done! I'm leaving, take care of this world while I'm gone!" I waved, and flung the bag over my shoulder.

"Dawn! One more thing!" Tou ran over to me, his small tail waving out behind him.

"Whattttttt?" I rolled my eyes

"When Ashley gets her wings, I'm counting on you to help her"

"Don't worry, I will! She's my friend, of course I'm gonna help her! And I'm also gonna hook her and Deidara up…..possibly kick Pein's ass for not letting them be together. Naw, deciding against that"

"Ok. Pein will be happy to see you again….perhaps a little too happy….Well, bye then"

"Bye Tou" I snapped my fingers and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

~Deidara POV~

"Why Pein? Why the HELL would you do this to me! I've done everything, every mission you've asked without complaint, and you just crush the one thing I want!"

"Yes, that is exactly the way it works. Now you have today to show me that you don't care about her, or we tell her who killed her family"

I swallowed, sweat beading up on my forehead. "It's her birthday…."

"I understand that. I care about her just as much as everyone else, but I have no room for weakness in this organization. If we ever have to battle her, or do anything against her, you will want to jump in and protect her. I cannot stand for that. Now then," he nodded to me "I'll see you later"

"Yeah….sure" I muttered. And as soon as he left, I felt a tear come down my cheek. A single tear. Leader was right. She was making me weak.

~Pein POV~

I ran to my room upstairs. I knew who was coming. I loved who was coming. I threw the door open, and there she was. The blackish brown hair, and breathtaking eyes colored gold, with little swirls of green and electric blue (see Dawn-chan, Tayi fixed it! Tayi have Dei back now? Pwease!)

"Dawn" I breathed out in pure happiness. A SMILE broke out onto my face and I walked toward her.

"Hey Pein. Whacha been up to?" she smiled at me, her eyes sparking with amusement.

"Nothing. You?" I sat next to her on the bed.

"Nothing, waiting for this day. Oh, and Pein?"

I blushed "Yeah?""WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING, DOING THAT TO DEIDARA!" she yelled, narrowing her eyes.

I looked away "I can't have room for weakness in this organization. That's why"

"Oh really? What's his weakness?" she cocked an eyebrow at me accusingly.

I shrunk back a bit "Love"

"Love? You're kidding me right?"

"No. I'm not kidding"

"'Love is weakness' my ass. You love me right?"

"Yes…"

"You'd do anything to protect me, even though I wouldn't need it, right?"

"Yes…."

"So, why can't Deidara love her?"

I didn't answer, knowing that she was right.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought. Now go apologize." she smiled at me again.

I nodded and started out the door, turned and said "Dawn, sorry for being like that"

"Don't worry about it. I've gotta go say Hi and Happy Birthday to Tayi. Fix what you did, Pein, or I swear"

"Yeah, I know"

(Wondering how they met? Well, that'll be explained later on ^.^)

~Ashley POV~

"OhmiJashin how are you hereeee?" I squealed, bouncing up and down at who was in front of me.

"Hehe, special jutsu! Happy Birthday by the way"

"Ug, stupid birthday! I hate it!" my mood changed quickly to anger and sadness.

"Why, dare I ask? You're turning 15, how could you hate it?" (I wish I was turning 15.….*sweat drop*)

"Everything is wrong! Deidara probably hates me now, and just- arg!" I sat on my bed.

Dawn had shown up a few minutes earlier, and I introduced her to Kaitlin and Kim.

A knock sounded at my door.

"We'll leave. I know who it is" Dawn smirked at me opened the door, left, Kim and Kaitlin following, grins alighting their faces.

Then, he walked in and shut the door silently behind him. I clenched my eyes shut and swallowed, waiting for him to say I hate you or something like that. Instead, he sat next to me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Hey"

"Hey" I replied, refusing to look at him.

"Look, what I asked earlier, I shouldn't have done that so bluntly, so, I'm sorry if I put any pres~"

"Deidara, that doesn't bother me"

"Then why-"

"Because…..," I looked at him in the eye "I love you"

OMJ, SHE CONFESSED! AMAZING! Anyways, I just watched Naruto Shippuden movie 2: Bonds, and it was amazing! Sasuke-kun is bad$$! I was squealing like a fan girl the whole time ! .

Kay, it switched POVs a-lot cuz I couldn't think of anything to fill the gaps….sorry.

WAY too much emotion for me in this chapter though, and I'm way too lazy to fix it….Anyways, I hope you liked it!

Alright, The Akatsuki had to come to our world to kill Tayi's family because they come from a rare bloodline that can control all the elements, so they had to kill everyone to prevent them from using it against the Akatsuki. SO yes, her family knew about the Naruto world beforehand. They only missed Tayi because she didn't go to the Amusement park. The 'Blowing Up' the park was just a cover up. SO THERE YA HAVE IT!

Adios, off to draw Tayi X Dei pics *fan girl squeal*

Review or be raped by Sai.

Peace,

~Tayi-chan


	31. RAPE! JK, Jk, we're only getting ready!

HIYA! Guess what! Uncle Yo, a dude who does some AWESOME stuff at cons, is my new idol *swoons* He's Soooo cool! LOOK HIM UP ON YOUTUBE! DO IT OR DIEEEEEE! Jk, I could never kill a reader ^.^ Anyways, The rating will be changed to M cuz I have a sick mind. Somewhat. Not really, but still. Ok, now read the story!

Ashley POV

He blushed a bright red then grinned widely "I love you too. More than you'll ever know, un"

"So, how about that date?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

The door burst open and Dawn, Kim, Kaitlin, Kisame, and Tobi stood there, little chibi blushes under they're eyes.

"Deidara- out! Ashley, STAY!" Dawn commanded us.

I glanced at Deidara and gulped. He shrugged and stood up "Uh, see you later I guess, un" he called as Kisame pushed him out of the room feverishly. (Ok, don't ask why, but I always pictured Dei and Kisame to be like random friends or something….don't ask)

"OHMYGOD! ASHLEY YOU ARE BADASS!" Kim squealed at me happily

"Um, why, dare I ask?"

"Cause, you just came out and said it! And nowwwww guess what its time for!"

I groaned as they smiled evilly at me.

10 minutes later, I was sitting on the end of my bed, with everyone trying to pry me off to put me in a dress.

"RAPE! THEY'RE RAPING ME!" I screamed bloody murder.

No-one even bothered to come in and save me from utter torture.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS!" I screamed again.

"Too bad, everyone else is gone. G-O-N-E. Shopping actually. We ditched 'em to listen in on your conversation" Dawn informed me happily, pulling on my leg even harder.

"Damnit! Stop pulling, you're gonna tear my freaking leg out of it's socket!" I yelled, not letting go.

By now, my nails had scratched deep lines in my bed.

"Wonder what happens if we do this…." Kaitlin pulled on my tail.

I felt myself go limp. "Shit…" I muttered before slumping to the ground.

"Got cha!" they pounced on me.

~20 minutes later~

"I. hate. You. Guys." I informed them as I looked at myself in the mirror. (Jk, I luvs ya (Dawn, Kaitlin, Kim) in a friend way! I could never hate you guys! ;)

"Love ya too Ash"

They had forced me into a dress at first, but when I started screaming "Help! I'm being raped!" as loud as I possibly could, and we heard cop sirens, they let me go with a black skirt, and red top, the Akatsuki cloud on the front. I still got to wear my tennis shoes though.

"Now then, you two go out for a few hours, have fun, and don't do anything we'll regret about 10 minutes later, hmm kay? Good. Now go!" Dawn shoved me out the door and, of course, right into Deidara.

He looked….good, actually. Well, as good as Deidara could ever look. He was wearing a black short-sleeve shirt with a pair of nice jeans. His hair was actually let down out of the ponytail, but it still covered his eye.

"Hey, I gotta surprise for you" he smiled.

"Wha~?" I tilted my head, clearly confused.

He chuckled and moved the hair covering his eye. I gasped in astonishment. He had taken his scope off for me.

~Deidara POV~

Ok. So I was being pushed out of Ashley's room by a hyperactive, swirly masked man, and a blue, fish like man. This, I was probably going to regret later on, but I still let them push me next door.

"Now then Deidara. NICE GOING MAN!" Kisame hit me on the back, causing my to let out a small breath from the impact.

"Good Job Deidara-senpai" Tobi also congratulated me.

I looked away and blushed.

A few minutes later, we heard "RAPE! THEY'RE RAPING MEEE!"

I sweat dropped.

"Uh, remind me why you love her senpai" Tobi sighed.

"That's exactly why, she's herself, and not afraid to change it" I told him happily.

"Do you think that they're ACUALLY raping her?" Kisame questioned, leaning towards the door.

I vein popped "Hell no! Now why did you drag me in here anyways?"

"Well…..you two are going out tonight right?"

I nodded

"So, we're dressing you up, as girly as that sounds" he informed, eyes closed and finger up, like a anime teacher.

"AHHHHHH! THEY'RE GONNA RAPE ME!" I screamed and lunged for the door.

"Oh no ya don't! Tobi!"

I was almost hand on doorknob when Tobi appeared and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Damnit Tobi!" I yelled as Kisame and Tobi laughed and I was brought back to hell.

(This was before they met up in the hallway)

~Ashley POV~

"Y-You took it off…." I muttered, and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Well, yeah…Kim told me that you liked it better off, un" he blushed.

"Dei-kun! You are awesome!" I hugged him lightly, then pulled away "So, where are we going anyways?"

"I was thinking dinner, than movie or something, but if you want to do something different than we can, un"

"N-No, that's perfect! We taking the fast car?"

"Why not, un?"

"Awesome, can I drive fast?"

"Sure"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door "Come on Dei, lets go!"

He laughed and we ran outside to the car. I was going to do this date the right way.

~Mika POV~

I stood with Dawn, Kaitlin and Kim and watched Ashley and Deidara run out of the house happily.

I sighed "Wow. They seem pretty damn happy, eh?"

"Yup…sure do" they agreed

"Well, I cant stay longer, after all, I've got cities to destroy" I smiled innocently and got ready to leave

"I'll be back for the party, after all, free cake!"

They sweat dropped "Hmm Kay, Bye Mika-chan! Hit your next target 10 times harder for us!"

"Will do! Bye!"

I disappeared in a flash. Was I really going to destroy cities? I wished, but hell no. I was going to follow them.

(END)

I really liked this chappie, actually! Dawn, Kaitlin, Kim, DON'T KILL MEH! *hands each of you cookies* Cookie-san?

Ahaha, well, I'm proud of myself for getting two chapters up in one weekend!

As for where everyone else went, they went to get party stuff J

Sadly, I'm back to school tomorrow, so less time to write…. BUT I'll draw some pics to make up for it ^.

Frank and I are also finishing up a Akatsuki dress meh moi for the formal ball at Colossalcon! I happy!

I REALLY wanna hit 100 reviews soon (not trying to sound pushy or desperate), review anyone who's reading this! Hell, have some ghetto kid from your neighborhood review (Caroline's bit. Cant take credit for it, but I do hope she dosent kill me for using it...), call a Martian, get your dog/cat for all I care! MAYBE EVEN A HOBO! I wanna make a national holiday called "Hug A Hobo!" *Naruto moment* believe it!

Your reviews are the ramen to my inner Naruto, or, the jinchuriki to my inner Akatsuki

Peace,

~Tayi-chan


	32. Quotes I made filler

Akatsuki Plus another quotes

"Did you see that! It almost cut his head off! AWESOME! Damn right Kisame, you better run!" I screamed, chasing him around with my new large shuriken.

"Hey Tayi, Soul Eater is on!" Deidara called, taking a seat on the couch.

"NO WAY! CLEAR OUT OF THE LIVING ROOM UNLESS YOU'RE AN OKATOU!" I screamed, running into the 'living room', and sitting in front of the TV.

The theme song started and I started squealing like a fangirl.

All of 5 minutes into my show, Kisame walked in casually "Hey, Jaws is on, I'm taking the TV"

He reached in front of me to switch channels when I grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground. I sat on his back and started strangling him, all without letting my eyes leave the TV.

"Tayi, stop choking Kisame, or I might have to kill you" Kaitlin observed from the kitchen.

I growled "Never interrupt me while my anime is on"

"Ever heard of common courtesy before?" I growled lightly, rubbing my head.

"Y-" Itachi started, but I cut him off with "Well, Itachi-kun might have, but Hidan is a lost cause"

"Ohh look at them Sharkie, aren't they cute together!" Kim nudged Kisame in the side.

I ripped open the paper and when I saw what was inside, immidetly started choking Hidan.

"You. Got. Me. A. freakin. DOG. COLLAR!"

"Look closer bitch, there's a leash in there also!" he choked out.

"Go to hell Hidan!" I yelled, enjoying myself, and tossed him into Kakuzu, who fell over onto the floor.

"Light! Human civilization! Dear Jashin, there had better be ramen up there!" Kim yelled happily, running towards the shiny light that I was currently cursing at for being so bright.

"Zetsu-sama?"

"Yes? **What do you want stupid girl**?"

"Are you bi-polar?"

"Jesus Kakuzu, do you and Itachi have staring contests to improve your death stares or something?" I asked casually, flipping my feet onto the couch.

"Remind me why we can't swear again?" I didn't even bother to raise my hand

The instructor gave me a sharp glare "It diminishes the soul, and besides, children do not need to say such language"

I scoffed "Telling me not to swear is like telling other countries not to bomb us"

She gaped "That is not impossible, but very hard. So restrain from cussing please"

"Listen up bitch. I'm not gonna stop swearing, and you can't fucking stop me. I don't have to play by your rules, in fact, I don't play by ANYONE'S rules" I smirked at her.

She didn't respond, but walked away in frustration and anger.

(Eh Hehe, actually a real experience above folks! It happened at one of my camps and surprisingly, they didn't tell my parents, probably due to the fact I left after that day)

"Go pray to Jashin church boy, leave me alone" I threw a bible at him, which successfully hit him in the head.

"Hey Kakuzu! Look!" I poked him and pointed. He ignored me "Look" …."Look"….."Look"….."Look"…."WHAT!" "Aw, never mind, you missed it" I smirked and he vein popped angrily.

"Are you threatening to bomb us with nuclear missiles?"

"Yes!"

"Are you questioning out ability to live through this attack?"

"…Uh…"

"Are you questioning our ability to drug you with cookies before you even get the chance to bomb us?"

"….I'm going to hide somewhere in Sasori's dolls"

"That's what I thought"

"They are NOT dolls you stupid dog!" Sasori yelled at me, vein popping.

I flicked my ears "Yes they are! Jeeze, you're such a man bitch Sasori!"

"Whore!"

"Emotionless douche!"

"Gay excuse for a Akatsuki member!"

"Dickless transsexual!"

"Damn you to hell!"

"Sorry Sasori, I already work there!"

"Kakuzu, lemme lay this out for you:

Sniper: about 200,000$

Hotel with accessible roof: 200$

Explosives: 100$

The look on their faces: PRICELESS!"

"Deidara, Sasori, what is your status?" Pein asked through the mic.

"Deidara and I are in position south of the target"

"Good. Tayi, what is your status?"

"Bored" I replied

"I want…..that one!" I pointed to a cage which held a dark figure in the back with ice blue eyes.

Deidara spit out hit drink, Kisame choked on his, and everyone else dropped theirs and/or fell over.

"WHAT!" they yelled "WHY! THAT ONE KILLED….Hmmmm about A WHOLE VILLAGE!"

"Yeah, but He's black. And fluffy. And black"

"Alright, you have two hours to get here" Kakashi told us, smiling under his mask.

I tilted my head "Eh? Why two hours sensei?"

"Oh, simple, I'm going to get lost on the road to life" and with that he poofed out in a cloud of smoke.

Iruka came up shaking his head "That means he's going to read porn"

"I hereby name this team Hebi!" Sasuke told his team in his emotionless voice.

"Well aren't we creative!" Suigetsu said sarcastically.

(/_(^-\) Art...Is an Explosion!

/_!_\ _Put this on your sig if you love Deidara_

"Over here you great big emo! Can't get me!" I stuck my tongue out at Itachi and jumped into the tree's.

(Arguing over art)

"Explosion"

"Forever"

"Jashin"

"Samehada"

"Power"

"Money is the purest thing you'll ever find, so shut up"

"Since when is money pure?"

"Since never, I just wanted to say that"

"I swear, Tayi, Hidan, you two need anger management to get rid of the words you say"

We literally blew up after Kakuzu's comment.

"Fuck you Kakuzu! We do NOT need fucking management! Go you hell! I think you're the one who needs fucking help, you just sit there drooling all over your damn money!"


	33. The date, and a very interesting party

FIRST! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAITLIN-ONII-CHAN! HOPE YOU HAVE AN AWESOME BIRTHDAY!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy….I have a piece of advice for all of you! GO TO AN ANIME CON! THEY ARE AMAZING! I HUGGED LIKE….HMMMM 70 SOME PEOPLE! Hehe *smirks* I hugged a Zabuza and he smelled goooooodddd! Tyler beat me via hugs….he got over 200….AH WELL! I got an Akatsuki cloak and Soul's Jacket from Soul Eater! ANOTHER IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT! IM OFF SCHOOL FOR TEH SUMMER!

Ok, so my wolf instincts took over a bit on the way there. Deidara ended up driving with me in the passenger's seat, head out the window like a dog. He thought it was cute and went with it. And now here we are, sitting in an anime styled café talking about random stuff.

"Favorite color" I asked, taking a sip of my milkshake.

"Hmm, maybe white"

"White?"

"It's the color of my clay, and your demon"

"I feel special"

"That's good, how about you?"

"Amber. Umm, favorite song"

"Shut me up, Mindless self indulgence, you?" (This is a REALLY good song, heavy metal with epicness mixed in! I don't know why I chose this for Deidara, I just did)

"Meltdown by Kagamine Rin" (another amazing song, Japanese, and sung by one of my favorite Vocaloids!)

"Nice, that's a good song also"

"Name?"

He blushed a tiny bit "Riku (land) and Zuki (moon, also Mizuki is beautiful moon)…you?"

I also blushed "I like Zuki, Kasumi (mist), and Kitsuke (Kit-su-ke) (Idk, I made it up, but it sounds pretty cool eh?)"

His next question caught me off guard "I like them both very much…Do you want kids?"

"U-Um….I don't know…I guess, just, not now. And if I ever have kids, it's better not be some prissy little girl! I'd train it to be a freakin ninja!"

He laughed "I hear ya! You ready for the movie? We've been here almost an hour"

"Sure"

He nodded and, much to my protest, paid the bill (I think Kakuzu-san gave him money *smirks*)

Once we were in the car, I dozed off into my own little world ~He practically said he wanted kids….he practically said he'd- Erg. Gotta stop thinking like that…but, what if he really meant he'd…. ~

"Tayi?"

"Huh, sorry"

We're here, the blood and gore awaits you" he pulled open the passenger door and held his hand out. I raised an eyebrow at it, but accepted it.

We went into the theater after we got food and stuff, found seats just as the movie started. I clutched Deidara's arm in excitement. Zombieville started up on the screen and he smiled warmly at me.

(I SOOOO wish this movie was in theaters now, I just recently saw it via DVD, and GAWD was it amazing! Funny as hell with gore and everything else! WATCH IT! WATCH IT! I COMMAND YO- *gets hit on head with bat*

Hidan- she isn't commanding anyone)

~After the movie~

"Spitfuck! Nut up or shut up!" I yelled throughout the theater, proud of my new use of words.

"Damn, you really loved that movie huh? I'm glad" Deidara commented as we reached the car.

"Yup! Thanks for taking me Dei, I had a really good time" I hugged his arm.

"No problem, happy birthday Tayi-chan. I love you"

"Love you too"

~at home~

We pulled into the driveway slowly, both of us not wanting the night to end. I pushed the garage door open with its clicker thingy and Deidara drove the car inside, stepped out, and helped me out again.

I grinned and clicked open the door that led into the hallway.

"Why is it so dark in here? Hello? Dawn? Kaitlin? Mika?" I moved down the hallway and into the living room, my ears pulled back.

Gripping Deidara's shirt, I felt a presence behind me and shivered.

"Tayi….Happy –"

I screamed and jammed my elbow backwards into my creepers face.

"OW! DEAR JASHIN-SAMA THAT FUCKING HURT!"

The lights flickered on and the first thing I saw was Hidan clutching his face in pain. I sweat dropped "S-Sorry Hidan-san…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAYI-CHAN"

I jumped and looked up in alarm. Everyone stood there, party decorations, a huge cake, and Sasori standing against the wall, a forced party hat on his head. I was speechless.

"Aww shit! She doesn't like it! See Kakuzu I TOLD you we should've gone with the Jashinst theme!"

"N-No…I love it! But, you guys didn't have to do this…"

"Heh, don't worry about it, we WANTED to! 'Sides, you haven't had a REAL birthday in years!" Kim grinned and flashed me a thumbs up.

"Yea, yea, enough with the talk, CAKE!" Mika yelled happily, throwing her hands up in the air.

~After everyone stuffed themselves with cake~

"Kim, awesome cake" I muffled through my last bite.

"Hehe thanks. Now you wanna do presents?"

I made a -_- face "You didn't get me anything, please tell me you didn't!"

"Yes, yes we did. Now suck it up"

"TOBI FIRST!" You know who came running up to me, a piece of paper in his hands.

I sighed and reached for it. I smiled and cocked my head "uh…it's great Tobi! Just…what is it?"

"Tobi drew you! Now Tobi is an artist just like Deidara-senpai"

I sweat dropped "Thanks Tobi, its cool"

He got that little chibi thing under his eyehole and sat on the ground a few feet away.

~30 hour later~

we finished opening presents, so I'll give you a list:

Kaitlin and Dawn: A skateboard (black with blue streak down the center) that turned into a hover thingy (Like Kid's from Soul Eater)

Mika: An awesome new sword

Hidan: A dog collar and leash (I choked him)

Kakuzu: A money case with the Yen symbol printed on it

Kisame: A pass to spar with him

Itachi: A pawprint hairclip that had a special jutsu attached, so I could go out in public without my neko hat on. (It hides my ears and tail from humans)

Pein: my very own personal Vocaloid cosplay (Like Rin's except black with blue)

Kim: An Akatsuki dress

Sasori: A new sketchpad

Zetsu: he promised not to eat me

Deidara: A heart locket with our pictures it 3

I thanked everyone so much; they threatened to kill me…

"And now, we play games" Hidan said evilly.

I shrunk back "What kind of games?"

"Ya know, the original"

My eyes widened and I shrieked "hell no!"

"Hell yes"

"Hell no"

"Jashin damnit, we're playing them weather you like it or not! And there'll be cookies and Ramune"

My eyes lit up "Cookies AND Ramune?"

He smirked "Yup"

"Let the games begin!" I yelled, and ran to the basement.

Well then, I hoped you liked it! Again, I wanna wish a happy happy birthday to Kaitlin-onii-chan! Hope you have a GREAT day, and I'll have the pic posted on facebook tonight!

Can anyone guess the games everyone shall be playing? Haha, maybe, maybe not!

Lifehouse is an amazing band!

Adios for now!

~Tayi-chan


	34. 7 Minutes in heaven?

Well, I'm taking this short A/N to tell everyone Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you keep reading, even if I am a crappy updater and make everyone a bit outta character! Thanks again, and read on!

ALSO I got a new pair of headphones (big blue skullcandy ones!) and when I have em on, I feel like a Vocaloid (put a hand on a headphone and start singing a Japanese song and you'll see what I mean!)

(END AN)

"Y-You're kidding me?" I stuttered

"Nope. You said you'd play, so guess what you're stuck playing" Hidan smirked at me in triumph.

"You owe me cookies" I replied bluntly, and turned away from him.

"Fine, here" he threw a box of chocolate chip cookies at me.

I grinned "Let's play"

Everyone anime fell.

"O-Okay then, I guess we're stuck playing also" Kisame observed.

"Well, we're not playing. Hell no, what do you think we are!" Zetsu went through the floor, apparently arguing with himself.

"Sooo, I vote on 7 minutes in Heaven first" Hidan hollered, grabbing a bottle of Sake.

"I swear, if you get drunk, you'd better not rape Kakuzu" I warned Hidan, glaring at him.

"WHAT!" both Hidan and Kakuzu spit their Sake out and looked at me

"DEI-KUN! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!" I screamed, and clutched Deidara's leg for dear life.

He sweat dropped and said "Sorry guys….You gave her cookies after all, so don't blame me"

"Ok, if we're playing, we're playing, if we're not, then, I'd be fine with it" Dawn commented from across the room, next to Pein.

"Oh no, we're playing all right" Hidan yelled, taking off his Akatsuki ring and tossing it into a random bag. "Throw em in boys"

All the guys eventually put them in, willingly or not. I was pretty sure we were all afraid of who we were gonna get, although hoping we'd get our BFs.

We sat in a circle, all the girls nervously shifting.

"Who's going first?" I asked, swallowing.

"Oh, the birthday girl of course" everyone looked at me with the anime sparkle eyes (The diamond shaped ones).

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and dove for the door leading upstairs.

"Got her" Deidara held up a cookie "Want the cookie?"

I stopped in mid-air, fell on my butt, and looked from the door to the cookie, my eyes watering with anime tears.

"Door, escape, cookie, goodness, escape, cookie, cookie, COOKIE-SAN"

He smiled and gave it to me as I went and sat back down.

"Ah," I shoved the cookie in my mouth with a "I Luvs the cookie"

Hidan handed me the bag, a huge grin on his face as I reached my hand in. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled a ring out.

I opened one eye and grinned. The symbol read 青 (Blue).

"Let's go then, un!" Deidara grabbed my wrist and tugged me into the closet.

I heard a few whistles before he shut the door behind us.

"And your 7 minutes starts….NOW!" Kisame told us from the other side of the door.

"So…what are we supposed to do?" I asked carefully.

"Ya know….kiss"

"Oh…."

"Yeah, un"

"So let's do it then"

I could tell a smile broke out onto his face, even though I couldn't see it. (Warning: Might get perverted, due to my perv mind -_-)

He lifted my chin and kissed me passionately. I did the same. After a minute, he broke off and we sat on the small bench against the wall. (Oh yeah, gonna get a bit perverted….thanks a ton Tyler, for corrupting my mind!)

We kissed again, and his hands moved to my shirt and he glanced at me. I gave him an uncertain "Sure" look and he slipped it off (Ok, Tayi may be my Name, but she is also my OC for my stories, so this is my OC Tayi, not me!) He pulled his own shirt off and lay next to me.

Eventually, we got down to just underwear and my bra.

Then we heard the "one minute" warning from outside.

"Shit…" he muttered.

My heartbeat quickened as I realized the seconds were ticking down. We pulled our pants on again, and I threw his shirt at him. The door flung open, and everyone was smirking on different levels.

"No hickeys? Jashin, you guys are boring-"he smirked as well "Nevermind"

I cocked my head "What?"

I looked down at my body and had the O.O face. I had Deidara's shirt on and he had mine on.

"Looks like you two really got into it huh?" Hidan teased, jabbing a finger in Deidara's chest.

"N-No! It wasn't like that!" I attempted to lie as Deidara punched Hidan in the head.

They smirked and Kaitlin said "okay, next pair"

"Dawn?"

Dawn sighed and shoved her hand into the bag. Guess who she got? Yup, Pein.

They went into the closet happily. I put my head on Deidara's shoulder and sighed.

Everyone looked at me and Deidara "So what exactly happened in there?" they questioned.

Then it hit me square in the head. I'd almost done it with Deidara. Well, he started it, but the point was, I didn't stop him. I blushed and stood up "Gimme a Ramune and I might tell you"

Sasori rolled his eyes and tossed one to me. I popped it and took a drink, feeling the jump my brain gave.

"Well, tell us!" Kim whispered excitedly.

"Nope"

"Naniiiiiii?" (Means what in Japanese)

"Yup, Key word was might"

They vein popped and I took another swig of Ramune.

"Quit drinkin them. You gonna get drunk" Hidan waved a hand at me.

"Look who's talking" I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him. "Hey Dei! The room is spinnin!" I smiled.

"Uh huh, it sure is"

"I agree"

I fell onto deidara, both of us falling onto the floor. I faintly saw everyone else on the floor as well, before I passed out.

(END!)

Sorry it was late. I don't have an excuse, it was just late….Sorry everyone!


	35. A new member and    WHAT?

GUESS WHAT! MY FRIENDS AND I ARE STARTING A ANIME CAFÉ! WE HAVE THE MONEY AND PARENTAL PERMISSION SO NO-ONE CAN GIVE US SHIT ABOUT IT! JASHIN, IM SO EXITED! Maybe….Just maybe ^_^

(End A/N)

"Ugg" I muttered, trying to figure out where I was.

I opened an eye and saw Deidara, smiling at me. "So you're awake huh? Don't feel bad, I just woke up, and with a HUGE headache I might add, un"

My head pounded "I've got some meds upstairs"

"Okay, wanna get off me yet, un? Or do you wanna lie here for a while?" he asked, putting a hand on my back.

"I'll get off, but this is nice" I told him, pushing off his chest and standing up, a little dizzily.

We walked upstairs, supporting each other a bit, and saw everyone else was up already, lying around.

Pein and Dawn were no where to be seen, but Kaitlin and Kisame were sitting on the couch together, Kisame wrapping his arm around her.

Hidan was lying on the floor, with a random girl. She had blond hair and was hugging him.

"Umm, who the hell are you exactly" I asked, clutching my head.

She looked at me with grayish blue eyes "Me? Oh, I'm Taya!" she sat up and flashed me a thumbs up. I shrugged "Okay"

She smiled and went back to hugging Hidan.

We walked upstairs and into the bathroom, where I opened the cabinet and got some pills to help with the hangover. I popped two into my mouth and gave two to Deidara.

I yawned. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me downstairs to the other couch.

"Hey Tayi, I don't know who this bitch is, but she's hot!" Hidan commented, looking at Taya, then grabbed his head "Get me some pills"

"No, get 'em yourself" I replied, then added "We're going upstairs""And so are we" Kaitlin and Kisame followed us upstairs.

"Hey Onee-chan?" I asked, looking into Kaitlin's shocked expression.

She smiled "Yeah?"

"Don't do anything too dirty with Kisame-kun, okay?"

She vein popped "Come on Imouto-chan! We were having a good moment there!"

"Even when she's drunk, she manages to pull crap like that…..Why Deidara, why do you love her?" Kaitlin turned to Deidara.

"I don't know….Tayi, let's go to bed, kay? It's almost 12 at night"

"M'kay" I yawned again as he flung me onto his back and carried me upstairs.

He kicked open the door to my room and laid on the bed with me. I got a smug look on my face an twitched my ears.

"Hey Dei"

"Yeah"

"Don't go into Pein and Dawn's room"

"Umm, why?""Make out session"

"Ah, un"

I nodded and he added "Wanna start one?"

"Not right now Dei, I'm tired" I gave him a small smile and flipped onto my side, my back to him and closed my eyes.

"Hey," I asked

"Yeah, un?"

"Why am I like this?"

"Like what?"

I sighed "Nevermind"

A few minutes later, I fell asleep to the sounds of Kaitlin and Kisame, Pein and Dawn having intense kissing sessions in their rooms…

~About 1 hour later, at 11:50~

I got out of bed slowly, trying not to wake Deidara up and went into the bathroom, feeling sick. No, not the sick you get from drinking, but other kinds of sick put together.

I pushed the bathroom door open, praying it wouldn't creak, and filled a cup with water. I chugged it easily, and lied on the cool tile of the bathroom floor. The tile's lack of heat cooled my now burning face.

A few minutes later, the burning sensation returned, but targeted my back. It retreated from my whole back to two general spots, near my shoulder-blades. The heat got hotter and I rolled onto my back, trying to shove the pain away. Huge mistake. Rolling over just worsened the pain. Soon enough, the pain became unbearable and I screamed out in pain. I tried to stand up by gripping the counted, but failed and fell back onto the floor. A cool hand was placed on my back, right in between the fires on my back. Through tears I looked up ever-so-slightly and saw Deidara's yellow hair, before he lifted me up and carried me back into the bedroom.

He put me on the cool floor and I locked eyes with him and screamed again, feeling something move through my back and poke at the skin.

Everyone rushed out of their rooms into the hall, some dressed fully, some shirtless.

"What the fuck? Me and Taya were sleeping!" Hidan yelled, carrying a very tired Taya on his back.

"No-one gives a damn Hidan! And don't even tell me you didn't hear that!" Kaitlin yelled at him, rubbing a sleep tear out of her eye.

"Hear what?"

"God you're stupid! Tayi, screaming, ring a bell?" Kim threw a random shoe at Hidan, who took it in the face.

Taya woke up and wrapped her arms around Hidan's neck "Hmm? Tayi's in trouble?"

"Well, we don't know…" Sasori started, but was cut off by Deidara running out

"Guys! She….I don't know, un, just come in!" his eyes were worried and he had beads of sweat on his forehead.

Everyone ran into my room, and if I could've yelled at them, I would've.

Instead I managed "Dawn, Kaitlin, stay"

Deidara knew what I meant and led everyone else out, through protests and punches, not letting them back in for his life. I'd have to thank him later.

The pain shot back through and I screamed again, feeling blood break the skin and run down my back.

"Dawn, what do we do!" Kaitlin asked frantically, looking at the blood on the floor.

"We don't do anything"

(END!)

Hehe, sorry it was late, since it's summer, I can watch more anime, and more anime = me staying up late. Me staying up late = I sleep in till 1 in the afternoon.

Hehe.

Another thing, I might go to Matsuri con in August, so if you're going, tell me! I'd LOVE to meet one of my APA (Akatsuki plus another) fans! ^_^


	36. Whatarethose?

Well, im becoming obsessed with Pokemon! It's really cool and awesome!

(END A/N)

"Whaddya mean we don't do anything" Kaitlin asked, glaring slightly.

Dawn gazed back "Look at her. Honestly, what would we be able to do for her except hurt her more?"

Kaitlin didn't respond and looked away slowly.

I let out a scream of pain again, even louder than the first few.

Deidara kicked the door in "She. Never. Screams. Like. That."

Dawn glared "Get out, she doesn't want you to see her like this"

And Dawn was right, that was exactly what I had told her.

"And how the hell do you know that, un! All she's doing in screaming, bleeding, and crying!" he yelled back.

The noise outside in the hallway got quiet.

Dawn, tell him I said leave or he'll never get kids I spoke to Dawn through thoughts, a new trick I'd learned while she trained me in dreams.

"She said 'leave or you'll never get kids'" Dawn smirked.

He gritted his teeth "She'd better stay alive, un" and slammed the door shut again. I could hear him slump against it.

It must've sucked for him to watch that, then have to leave, but he'd have to deal with it for now.

I screamed again, more blood poured out of my back as whatever-it-was poked through my skin.

I heard someone pound the wall outside.

"Kaitlin, go get a shower ready. Hurry" Dawn ordered; worry sparking her eyes a bit.

"Got it, Kisame-kun!" she trailed off as she dashed out the doorway.

Another scream from moi. Another thing came out of my back. And damn did it hurt!

"Deidara, you can come in"

What! No! I thought in despair.

He rushed in "what can I do, un"

"Take her in the shower. The pain should subside with water"

"How do you know all this, un?" he asked before picking me up in a backwards bridal style.

Dawn shook her wings "And you think I got these how….?"

He shrugged and walked outside, me in his arms, looking broken.

Everyone, including Hidan, gasped at me.

"God…she looks…..dead" Taya commented slowly

"Yeah…." Everyone else agreed.

"Where're you taking her?" Kim jumped up and stood in front of Deidara.

"Kim…..Let's go. We can't do anything here" Sasori grabbed her by the back of her shirt collar and dragged her back to their room.

Deidara sighed and carried me into the bathroom, where Kisame and Kaitlin were waiting.

"Here….it's ready" Kaitlin cast me one last glance before she left.

"Dude, this is your one chance to see her shirtless, take it and enjoy it" Kisame smirked, patted him on the back, and turned to leave.

"You baka, un!" Deidara lifted a hand and punched him in the back of the head.

"Owww!" the blue skinned man left, rubbing his head.

Deidara set me down lightly on the floor, and then took off his shirt. I opened an eye slowly "You get perverted and I swear I'll kill you"

He smiled lightly "I won't, promise, un"

I smirked a little "Help me out here, I'm all numb"

"Sure"

He took off my top and immediately turned red as a tomato. I was pretty sure I did also.

His mouth then just about dropped to the floor "We need to get you in the shower, un"

And without giving me a chance to reply, he picked me up and jumped in the shower, letting the water hit me full on.

Dawn was right; the pain had subsided by a lot.

"Deidara….what happened to me?" I whispered, my hair covering every part of my face so he couldn't see me crying.

He was hesitant "You….you got wings, un"

(END)

*hides* DON'T KILL ME!

I KNOW it was late, but I've been going to parties, watching anime, working on cosplay, eating and sleeping! I don't have much to say….Umm, if you're going to Matsuri con in August, LET ME KNOW DAMNIT! CUZ IM GOING! Here's the info!

Date: August 13-16th (I'm going the 14th only)

Where: Columbus, Ohio

AND IF YOU HAVE NAY MORE QUESTIONS, PM ME! I CAN ANSWER THEM! ^.^


	37. I love you, and I'm never letting you go

So, the little Deidara inside my head told me "You'd better get off your lazy ass and start writing, un!"

And of course, I cant dis-obey the Dei inside my head, so I started. I've had to Wright this chapter 3 times also! It accidentally got deleted from my computer, THEN I tripped with my dads laptop, cracked the screen and broke it. With my knee. So yeah, my knee hurts like hell, and im writing it AGAIN. But the good news is the Kakuzu inside me helps me win at gambling *smirks* Yes, I gamble, and yes, Im awesome at it!

(END A/N)

I couldn't find the words to reply. I racked my brain for something, but, still came up with nothing. Deidara didn't talk either, just hugged me close to him, an attempt at comfort I guessed.

Someone knocked. No one answered. Knock Knock.

"Come in, un" Deidara said through clenched teethDawn came in, looking Deidara straight in the eyes "She's going to be sore for a while," Deidara frowned "But, she'll be fine" she added with a smile. He sighed in content and gazed down at me.

"You really love her don't you?" Dawn asked as she turned to leave.

"Yes…..I really do, un"

"Hmm, make it last, Deidara. She'll question your love for her many times, so keep that bond stronger than strong. You will have to show her that no matter what happens, even if she hurts, you still love her. And that's all I'm gonna say, for now" and with that, Dawn whisked out of the room and down the hall, smirking to herself.

Deidara shook his head, letting the words sink in. About a minute later, I felt Deidara wrap my shirt, as well as my own, around my chest and between my wings and go out into the hallway.

I couldn't smell anyone else's scent except my own and Deidaras, everyone else's was faint, so I assumed they were sleeping again. He gently pushed the door to my room open and set me on the bed.

"Tayi….I love you, you know that right, un?" he asked, flipping my lamp light on and gazing at me with bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light.

I was shocked actually, shocked he'd ask a question like that "Yes Dei, I know that. And I love you….more than you'll ever know" I whispered, feeling a tear slip down my face.

He smiled lightly and wiped it away with a soft finger "I promise, I'll never leave you, un…..I'll always be there to hold you….To protect you, and I'll never let you go, un"

"I promise also, Deidara" I smiled best I could.

This was the first time I'd ever heard him talk like this…..I mean, the anime and manga always said he was hotheaded, and only cared about his 'art', but this, this was amazing. When he told me he'd never leave, it sent fireworks off in my head, knowing he'd never leave me, knowing he'd always help and comfort me. Knowing he was…..he was mine.

Suddenly, he stretched and yawned "Alright, I vote it's time for bed, un. Night, Tayi-chan"

He stood up, getting ready to leave "Deidara! D-Don't leave…." I reached out to him and cringed back in pain.

He rolled his eyes and walked slowly back over, putting his hand in mine "Okay"

I squeezed his hand as he tried to pull away "Don't worry, un. Im only flipping the light off"

I let go slowly as the light clicked off and smiled again as I felt his body press up against me. The bed creaked as he laid down next to me. The body heat warmed the little wings plastered to my back, feathers still wet. I felt his hand stroke them lightly, feeling in-between each feather "They're black with white mixed in, un. In case you were wondering"

"Yeah, just like your Jashin damned soul! Pure black and evil!" I heard Hidan's voice scream from next door.

I heard a thud "Shut up Hidan!" I recognized the voice as Taya and another thump was heard, followed by a "OW!"

I smirked internally and reminded myself to thank her later. And to hit Hidan later also.

"Don't pay attention to that Baka, un. We know your soul is only half black" Deidara joked, twirling my hair around his finger. "You know it" I smiled into the darkness, letting my head fall back farther into the pillow.

He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my neck. "Night Tayi-chan. Feel better, un" his hand touched my wings lightly before I heard the soft rise and fall of his even breaths.

"Deidara….I love you" I muttered before falling asleep myself.

~next morning~

I blinked my eyes open slowly, closing them as soon as the sun came through my window.

"Turn the sun off!" I groaned, trying to shield my eyes.

I felt it leave and a hand shadow my eyes "Better, un?"

I smiled "Thanks"

"No problem. You gonna get up? Its already 2 pm, un"

My eyes shot open "2 already!"

He nodded and I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes "okay, lets go. Is everyone else awake?"

"Yeah" he stood up and motioned for me to get on his back "Hop on, un"

I nodded slowly "Okay"I hopped up and jump on, feeling the little jump my brain gave as I touched his bare chest.

"Maybe you should put a different shirt on" he suggested, blushing as the make-shift shit started to fall off and my chest touched his back. I blushed and he set me on the floor gently. I hurriedly grabbed a black tank top with an exposed back and threw it on, then jumped back on him "onward my DeiDei!"

He snorted and walked down the winding hallway and stairs. I buried my head in his neck as we went down the stairs "Don't fall don't fall!" I muttered slowly to myself.

"Since when did you become such a girl?" Deidara muttered teasingly.

I huffed "Maybe cuz I AM a girl? Or was my chest not enough for you" I flicked his head. He blushed and muttered "Maybe, maybe not"

I gave a small tug on his messed up hair "hey, un! Not the hair"

"You look good with your hair down Dei-kun" I ran my hand through the long yellow hair, trying to get a few of the tangles out. We reached the living room and I immediately made a O.O face.

"We're gonna go eat. Like, NOW, un" Deidara ran off into the kitchen.

"I SO didn't wanna come down and see a Kaitlin Kisame, Dawn Pein, and Taya Hidan make out session in different sections of the room!" I screamed, covering my eyes drastically.

(END)

I had to break this into 2 separate chapters. The next one will be up tomorrow morning. Kay? Good.

I've noticed my writing style has changed a bit also, I put more stuff into Detail….

Anyways, let me know how dirty I can get with the couples kay?


	38. I dont know what's wrong this time

_Here it isssss! __J Hope you like. Im getting dirty with couples whether you people like it or not, cuz that's the way I work! Hehe :3 _

_(END)_

"_Neither did I, un" he shivered "But if it was us on the other hand….." _

"_Not now" I rolled my eyes at him and smirked. _

"_Whaddya want to eat, un?" he set me down in a chair and turned to face me. _

"_I don't care"_

"_Okay, un. Deidara's mystery food coming up, un" he smirked and turned into the kitchen, firing up my stove. _

_I rested my head on the table and closed my eyes. Dawn, Taya and Kim came in, smiling at me. _

"_Guess what we're doing tonight?" Kim asked, poking my head a little._

_I glanced up at her slightly "Meh"_

"_Slumber party. The guys can go get drunk or whatever the hell they want, the house is ours tonight!" Dawn yelled excitedly. _

_I grinned "Fine by me!" _

"_Cool. What's Deidara making, it smells good" Taya asked, taking a seat next to me. _

"_Who knows" I responded, twirling my hair around my finger._

_~10 minutes later~_

_Deidara ended up making pancakes with our names burned into them, which I have to admit, was pretty cool. How, I wasn't exactly sure. I wolfed them down in 20 seconds flat, and left for my room. _

_I pushed open the window and let the warm breeze move my hair. I hopped onto the window-sill and looked out at the woods behind my house. Sighing in content, I tried to flex my wings but failed. A slight amount of pain shot through them when I tried, so instead I just settled for jumping out onto a tree limb from the window. My back still hurt, as well as my head, which was pounding at the moment. I swung onto another, thicker branch and let my hands slide against the rough bark. Perching at the top of the tree, on a slim branch, I watched the birds fly around, the squirrels jump from tree to tree, deer wander in and out of the woods, and, my favorite, the coyotes run through the trees to hunt. _

"_Tayi? Where'd you go, un?" I heard the familiar voice call my name. _

_I wanted to jump down and go to him, but instead I stayed and listened. _

"_Why aren't you going down?" I looked up in alarm, senses on full alert, only to see Dawn smiling at me._

"_Hey Dawn-chan" I greeted her, straitening up on my branch. _

"_Hiya Tayi, why aren't you going down to see Deidara?" _

_I sighed "I don't know….not in the mood I guess" _

"_Oh, okay then…..Tomorrow, after school, we start our flying lessons, okay?" she grinned at me._

_I nodded slowly, looking back out at the forest, my ears flicking at the sudden breeze. _

"_You okay?" she asked suddenly, looking me in the eyes with a serious gaze._

_I gave her a fake smile "Yeah, perfectly fine, why?"_

"_Don't lie to me."_

_Her saying that, snapped something together in my head. Like two pieces of a puzzle, it went perfectly together. (~Best friends can see the pain you hide in your eyes, while friends just believe the fake smile~)_

"_I-I'm n-not" I stuttered back uneasily._

_She narrowed her eyes "Yes. You are. Tell me or we'll start the flying lessons the hard way"_

_I gulped "Fine…..But….I actually don't know what's wrong, I just….don't feel right" _

_She smiled warmly "That's okay, when you get wings, the shock and pain can make you feel like that"_

_I nodded and she said "Alright, im going back inside, come in whenever"_

_And with that she left me alone again. Another gust of wind blew my hair back and the clouds darkened from a white to a grayish black. _

_A sudden wave of pain hit my head causing me to stumble on my branch. _

"_Gotta go back inside" I muttered as the world started spinning. I tried to jump off the branch as the rain started pouring down in buckets. My foot slipped, causing me to pummel towards the ground, and all I could do was whisper "Im sorry"._

_I hit the ground with a sickening thud, as I hit the muddy ground from 30 feet above. I uttered a small groan of pain before everything went black. _

_(END)_

_Wow. Im just coming up with a TON of shitty Ideas huh? My Jashin, next thing I know, im gonna be getting bad reviews saying "Tayi is a Mary Sue!" BUT NO WAY IN HELL IS TAYI GONNA BE A MARY SUE. I just enjoy writing like this for now. I think it's a phase. But anyway, onward my fellow readers! To the next chapter that will be posted later today cuz Im stuck home alone with my no-life brother who plays X-Box Live MW2 all day! *sigh* I need some Ramen….._


	39. CAFFINE, AND MARRIGES!

Sorry for the font on the last chappie, my laptop screws it up -_-' so anyway, Im thinking of making a play list for the story! I'll let you know if I do ;)

Btw, my demon kitty, Buddie, says hi. And my ghetto cat, Schmitty. And my Bi-Polar dog, Bo.

(END)

"Oh my god….Kaitlin, go get Deidara! Now!" a voice yelled through the roar of the rain and wind.

I was soaked and muddy, hurt, and cold.

"So this is why Dawn fainted as well…..They share a link….." Pein muttered before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I willed my body to move but instead a horrible pain shot through my body, causing me to go limp again.

"Tayi! Can you hear me, un? Please tell me you can!" the blonde's panicked voice sparked a new will inside me.

"Dei…." was all I uttered before he scooped me up into his arms.

"Im muddy….just let me walk" I muttered, thinking of me screwing up his 'BANG!' shirt.

"No way. You're soaked, cold, and you probably have some sort of broken bone from falling at that height, un. No way im letting you walk" he mused, glancing at me.

I gripped his shirt with my available hand and closed my eyes "Im just a danger magnet lately…..and you're always there to pick me back up…." I whispered to myself.

He pretended not to hear as Kim held the door open for us.

Taya rushed up and looked at me "Damn. She just can't stop worrying us, can she?"

Deidara moved a wet piece of hair out of my face "Nope" he seemed to add a little growl on the word.

We went back upstairs and he set me on his bed "No sense in getting yours dirty, un"

I curled into a ball and shivered.

Deidara sighed "I'll go get a bath ready, you need to warm up, you were out there for almost an hour, un"

"A-A h-h-hour?" I stuttered through chattering teeth.

He nodded and left for the bathroom. A few minutes later I heard the water running and Pein walked in quickly.

He looked me in the eyes "You and Dawn share a link…..when you fainted, so did she….except she woke up faster…Be more careful, for I know things that will tear you apart from this organization faster than lightning"

He left me even more shaken than I was before.

"Huh? Why are you so pale, un?"

"N-Nothing. Im just cold…" I lied easily, hoping he'd believe me.

"Whatever. Let's go, your shaking again, un" he picked me up again and let me stand in the bathroom. I got in the bathtub and let the water heat me up tremendously.

~Later~

Thanks to Deidara, I was warm again, thanks to Kakuzu, my wrist wasn't broken anymore, thanks to Pein, I was freaked out. I walked into the living room around 7 or so, and waved to the guys, who were going out so we could have our Slumber Party.

Kisame kissed Kaitlin, and Pein kissed Dawn. Sasori kissed Taya and Hidan kissed Kim.

Deidara leaned in for me, everyone watching us happily. I blushed and kissed him quickly, then waved them off.

I turned back to the girls with a evil smile on my face "Now then. We are gonna do EVERYTHING we're not supposed to. Got it?"

They smiled evilly "Hell yes"

~Deidara POV~

"Hidan, you got the popcorn, right, un?" I asked, smirking.

"Hell yes! We gotta record it all!" he replied as Kisame came up with some chairs.

"Shit, shut up, they're starting something" Hidan cussed and scooted his chair up to the window.

~Tayi POV~

I held up some DVDs and smiled evilly "Yaoi. SasoDei, HidaKaku, ItaKisa, NaruSasu, GaaLee"

"Perfect" they grinned and we popped the DVD in, watching the pictures flash across the screen with intensity.

~half hour later~

I threw open the fridge and pulled out a Gloria Jean coffee, chugged it down.

Three seconds later I was bouncing off the walls screaming "CAFFINE! I LOVE CAFFINE!"

Kaitlin, Taya and Kim joined soon after. Dawn was more reluctant, but joined after a few coffees.

"WE LOVE CAFFINEEEEEEEEEEE!" We screamed at the top of our lungs and fell over laughing hysterically.

I looked at the window and saw Deidara staring at us wide eyed with Hidan, Pein, Kisame and Sasori.

"OMGEEE! LOOK! THEY'RE BACK!" I screamed pointing to the window.

We watched them smirk and walk inside. I ran up to Deidara and glomped him "DEI! GUESS WHAT!" I yelled after attaching myself to his leg

"What, un?" he grinned, and tried prying me off his leg

"I LOVE YOU THISSSSSSSSSSS MUCH!" I let go and spread my arms out wide, falling onto the floor again.

"OOOHHHH! TAYI! I GOTTA IDEA! C'MERE! C'MERE! KAITLIN HAS SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU!" Kaitlin dragged me to the little huddle the girls were having.

"We gonna marry them!" she burst out in a series of giggles.

We all grinned happily "yeah!" and dispersed to our respective man.

"Will you marry us!" We screamed simoultantiously.

Hidan smiled evilly and raised an eyebrow at Kim, who was attached to his leg. He sent a perverted smile to the other guys, who returned them.

"Sorry, I only marry people who I've given my virginity to" Deidara patted my head. I cried anime tears as gripped his leg harder.

Kim and Kaitlin shot their hands in the air "WE SACRIFICE OUT VIRGINITY!" they shouted, while Hidan and Kisame smiled pervertedly. Dawn must've poofed somewhere else, trying to ignore our hyper activeness.

I looked at Taya, who gazed back. I shrugged "I SACRIFICE!"

Enter Deidara in the perverted smile contest.

Each of the guys swung us on their back while Kakuzu, Tobi, Itachi and came in, and sat on the couch.

"Tobi thinks you should do a foursome!" (Im pretty sure its when 4 people screw each other at the same time, not 100% sure though)

Kakuzu smacked him "You don't even know what that is, stupid"

Tobi shrugged and I screamed "No way! If Deidara's gonna fuck me, I am NOT having anyone else around!"

Everyone sweat dropped and I jumped off Deidara and onto the other couch.

"I LIKE POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!" I pretended to be Ash from Pokemon with the hat flip thing.

Bouncing on Kakuzu I yelled "I wanna be the very best, like no-one ever was!"

Kim picked up the next verse "To catch them is my real test; to train them is my cause!"

Kaitlin "I will travel across the land, searching far and wide!"

Taya "These Pokemon, to understand, the power that's inside!"

All "POKEMON!"

Dawn (who came back) "Its you and me, I know it's my destiny!"

"POKEMON!"

Me "Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend!"

"POKEMON!"

"Our hearts so true!"

"Our courage will pull us through!"

"You teach me and I'll teach you!"

"POKEMON!"

"Yeah yeah, Pokemon blah blah blah, let's go" Hidan dragged Kim off, still singing verses from Pokemon.

I jumped onto Deidara's back from Kakuzu's head and shouted "I CALL DIBS ON BEING DEIDARA'S UMBREON!"

He looked confused about what an Umbreon was, but shrugged and said OK.

"MARRY ME KISAME-KUN!" Kaitlin screamed, hugging Kisame's arm.

"You know my condition" he grinned and she pouted "I'm already giving it up damnit! Marry me!"

"Prove it" his perverted grin crept back onto his face as she whisked him down the hallway to their room.

"You gonna marry me or not, un?" Deidara poked my ear, causing it to twitch.

"HELL YES! ONWARD DEIDEI, TO THE MAGICAL LAND OF NARNIA!" I screamed, still high from sugar.

"Im guessing you mean your room, and Im going right now, un!" he yelled and dashed off for my room. Kisame soon followed and they stopped, looked at each other "Good luck dude"

And with that I slammed the door shut and jumped off his back, giving a few giggles now and then.

I took my shirt off and threw it on the floor, my wings folded up against my back tightly.

He smirked and took his own off, while I blushed and giggled. A new rush of sugar hit my brain "Imma take a shower really quick, kay Dei?"  
He frowned but nodded as I closed the door to the bathroom connected to her room.

(END!)  
Ok! Yes, that's how I get on sugar! Haha, don't give me crap about the perverted ness. Seriously. Or I'll have Mello from Death Note rape you. I will. Don't doubt me. LOLZ.

But yes, the next chapter WILL GET PERVERTED! That's your warning. Fair n Square.


	40. I'm offically married?

Deidara pov.

She had to take a shower? Really?crap, this is not going as planned...i thought grimly.

Then an idea popped into my head and I grinned slyly. I walked into the bathroom and slipped my clothes off. I made sure she was facing the opposite direction before getting in with her. I wrapped my arms around her as she gasped out in suprise

"deidara?"

"the one and only, un" i replied, smiling and resting my chin on her head, right in between the wet, brown ears. They pulled back and drew together, the tips flicking against my cheeks occasionally.

"W-What're you doing?" she asked as i pressed into her a little.

"Marrying you, just as you requested, un" i told her slowly, to make sure she knew what I was talking about.

Her cheeks flushed and she smiled "Works for me"

~Taya POV~

Sasori layed next to me on the bed, gazing into my eyes with his soft, milky, brown ones.

I smiled at him, and started feeling the sugar wear off a little bit. He took the smile as an invitation to slip his shirt off and press against me, flipping me on my back.

"sasori..." i whispered his name like if I said it again, global warming would stop.

I fumbled with my light blue shirt but eventually got it off and waited for him.

His fingers trailed down my back and unclasped the hinge on my bra, and his lips trailed from my neck up. His hot breqrh on my neck caused my heart to speed up. I reached down for the zipper on his pants and began to pull it down when something clicked inside my head.

I stopped dead and looked at him, who gazed back with a questioning look.

"Sasori...I cant do it...not yet..." i whispered, trying not to let the tears overflow.

"Taya-chan..." he gave me a reasuring smile "Whenever you're ready, I will be."

I jerked him into a hug, his partially human body warm against my chest.

He smiled, pulled back, kissed me, and handed me my shirt "We'll try again later" he promised, and lyed next to me on the bed, not bothering to put a shirt back on.

I moved a peice of blonde hair out of my face "yeah, later" and snuggled up against him.

-Kaitlin POV-

Kisame panted. I panted. He pushed into me again and i gasped out in pain and delight.

"It dosent hurt does it?" he asked carefully, leaning on his side next to me.

"no..." I trailed off as he pulled me into a kiss.

"Im glad I decided to marry you Kisame-kun" i smiled and ran my hand down his toned chest.

"Im glad Tayi gave you sugar" he responded, chuckling abit.

"Are we going at it again?" i asked a little too impatently

He grinned, showing rows of sharp white teeth.

"Sure"

-we're notgoing to kim/Hidan cuz im scared to write that-

-Tayi POV-

We made our way from the shower to my bed, clearing it of all plushies for more room.

My brain immediatley hyped up once out of the water and i started sing/screaming "Fuck Me! Im a celeberty, cant take you eyes off me! I know you wanna fuck me whatcha waiting for?"

Kaitlin joined in "Fuck me! Im a celeberty! Cant take your eyes off me!"

"So your going to SING when we screw each other, un?"

I waved my finger at him "ah ah ah deidara, you are screwing me so i can use it as a rape threat later!" i informed him on a teacher like perspective.

He sweatdropped "Okay..."

We heard Kaitlin and Kim scream harder, so we assumed it was all good.

(look, i've never written a lemon scene before, i've only read them. So everything said here, is all things i learned from other storys)

He positioned himself in front of me, causing me to giggle like I was drunk instead of sugar high. I guess guys get really into this (no offense, dude readers) cause he started shoving into me, causing me to gasp in pain and delight at the same time. He kissed my neck, then trailed down my chest and stomach.

I just let him do his thing as my mind jumped around different places. Then it sparked. A warm, burning sensation was sent through my body. And it hit me. I was having sex with Deidara.

DAMN the fangirls would kill me now if they could!

My mind was sole surving on this moment and cookies. And coffee. And - wait, no thats it. This moment, coffee, ans cookies.

"Do you wanna keep going, un?" he panted, running a hand through his messed up and wet yellow hair.

"If you want" i told him, panting my own pace.

"one more time" he told me, and positioned himself again in front of me.

I closed my eyes and waited for the feeling to return again.

He slid into me more gently this time. And out.

He flopped next to me on the bed, both of us panting.

He gathered me into a kiss and I layed on top of him.

"Love you"

"Love you too, un"

-END-

DO NOT GIVE ME SHIT ABOUT HOW THIS WAS PERVERTED AND GROSS. especially you, caroline. Cuz u give me crappy reviews either telling me to update KHMS ( which is a dead story as of now) or how gross my chapters were. Im not yelling at you or qnything, just saying that I give your storys good reveiws, and dont care if they're perverted, while mine gets shitty reviews and care if its perverted.

Animecrazy


	41. For Tayachan

Taya POV

What the hell was I doing? I just refused the love of my life….and I won't get another chance to 'marry' him…..

I tugged my shirt off and looked at him "I'm ready" I told him, my voice wavering a little.

He smiled at me "And so am I"

He kissed me patiently and trailed down my neck, and moved slowly with me.

His hands unclasped my bra for the second time. He was already shirtless so I didn't have to worry about that. I slid his pants zipper down and he shrugged them off with ease.

After we were ready, Sasori looked at me "You sure?"

"Yeah. I refuse to be the only one who isn't married!"

He nodded and we went through the process. I think we went at it for at least five minutes, but I wasn't sure. Sasori laid down next to me and whispered "I love you, Taya"

My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat "I love you too….Very much"

(END)IT WAS SHORT BUT IM AFRAID TO POST ANMORE! JENNA-CHAN IS GONNA KILLLLLLLLL MEEEEEEE! SHIT! I AM SCREWED FOR ETERNTY!


	42. POKEMON BATTLE!

Ok, look people, Im sorry for any mental scarring from the last few chapters. And I'm probably gonna get death threat reviews, I realize that. But, writing this story makes me happy, and tells me Im not a total fail at life. I put whatever the readers want to read in this story, and thus, lemon scenes. Plus, they weren't even that graphic compared to some! I mean really, look up Naruto OC Lemon and read some. THEN you can come back and tell me my chapters were perverted. And I'm also sorry to any Deidara fans who read this. Very, Very, Very Sorry

(END) (I really don't feel like writing, considering Im depressed as hell, and something else, but I'll try)

I woke up to complete darkness. Either I was awake or this was a dream. I felt around. It was real. I rolled out the bed and put on my Umbreon cosplay. It was a black dress down to my knees with black tights, yellow circles on the thighs. Upper black armbands with circles and lower armbands with a yellow stripe. A tail was attached to the back of the dress, and I slipped the headband with ears on.

Kaitlin burst into the room in a Espeon cosplay, grinning happily "TAYI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON TAG BATTLE!"

I grinned back happily "EVERYONE OUTSIDE NOW!" I screamed into a random speaker system.

I heard a groans but me and Kaitlin were already outside by the time Hidan cussed us out.

Eventually, everyone was outside, willingly or not.

"ITS TIME FOR A POKEMON BATTLE EVERYONE! PLEASE STAND ON THE SIDELINES OF THE FIELD!" A holographic announcer yelled into the microphone he held as I pushed a button on the ground.

"Field? I don't see a field" Kisame commented. He wore a dark blue shirt with black shorts.

A small rumbling noise erupted and a dirt felid came out of my front lawn, underneath our feet.

"Whoa! The hell!" Hidan yelled, jumping back.

"It's Tayi and Kaitlin VS Kim and Taya! Dawn, would you like to referee with me?" he yelled down, lowering the flying device onto the ground.

She nodded and stepped inside, and he flew up again.

"This will be a team tag battle with three Pokemon each!" he yelled, Dawn continued "Trainers choose your Pokemon!"

Me and Kaitlin did a little plusle and minium thing. We put one of our hands together and said "We'll win!"

Kim and Taya smirked and looked at each other "No you wont!"

I smirked "Tsuki, I need you!" I tossed a poke ball with a black moon on it into the air.

"Tayi!" I looked over at Deidara "Give 'em hell!"

I flashed a thumbs up and Kaitlin threw her poke ball, decorated with a yellow/orange sun "Espeon, let's do this!"

The poke balls released a black pokemon with yellow circles all over its body and a pink pokemon with a red dot on it's head in a flash of red light.

All the Akatsuki looked dumbfounded as I grinned widely at my Umbreon.

"Tayi, it's been awhile!" he turned his head to look at me

"Yeah yeah Tsuki, I know" I called out to the pokemon.

Everyone stared at me "What?" I asked, hoping I wasn't in trouble.

They shook their heads and we went back to the battle.

Kim tossed her poke ball "Flareon, come on out!"

Taya's turn "Umm, Jolteon!" she looked confused "I don't know what I'm doing, but lets go!"

A red pokemon came out of Kim's pokeball while a yellow one came out of Taya's.

"AND BEGIN!" Dawn and the announcer yelled.

I locked my gaze in place on Flareon "Tsuki, shadow ball! Hurry!" a large ball of black crackling energy formed and flew out of Tsuki's mouth and flew at Flareon.

"Dodge it!" Flareon jumped out of the way.

"Tsuki, you know what to do! Agility!" I yelled back, leaving Kaitlin to battle Jolteon.

Tsuki formed a slight black aura around its paws and flew into the path of the Shadow Ball.

I counted down in my head. Three. Two. One. "Shadow ball again!"

BOOM!

A huge smoke cloud blew up, covering everything like a smokescreen.

"Damnit! What'd you do!" Kakuzu yelled frantically.

"Shut up! Im battling!" I screamed back.

"Tsuki!" I called out. He answered "Im behind the target"

"Good! Shadow Pulse!"

A ripple of darkness pulsed out from his feet and I heard the pained cry of Flareon.

"Nice job!" I called out as the Flame pokemon collapsed on the ground.

"and we have a winning team for the first round!" Dawn called down. I looked over at Jolteon, who was on the ground also with swirl eyes.

I high fived Kaitlin "WE WON!"

I returned Tsuki and pulled another Pokeball out, this time a blue moon.

"Kaitlin, switch with Deidara, Kim with Sasori!" the announcer yelled.

I threw a rock at the announcer while Deidara came and stood next to me.

I handed Deidara a pokeball "it's a claydoll and it explodes"

He grinned, and I hoped I brought back his instinct to blow stuff up.

"Begin!"

I tossed the Pokeball "Neru, I need you!"

Deidara tossed his "Uhhh….Claydoll?"

A pikachu with black tipped paws and tail, and a Claydoll stood on the field, VS a Arbok and Spinda.

Neru shook his head and let loose a few sparks of electricity.

"Neru! Thunder!" I yelled, pointing at Arbok.

He nodded and let loose a huge bolt of electricity at the snake.

(END)

Yes. There was no cliff hanger. Bite me. This chappie was hard as hell to write, cuz of various things going on right now…..-_-'

So yeah. I need Ideas people! GIVE ME IDEAS! Haha, I have two right now:

1) Tayi and a select few others getting turned into little kids

2) going into the Pokemon world.

Yes, I love pokemon. Deal with it. And I think I'd be fun to Wright about some of us becoming little kids /


	43. Kyle, Ryan, and Hunter

After the battle ended, my Team won, we were all laying around in cosplay

My phone buzzed and I flipped up from the chair to get it.

_From: Kyle-kun_

_Heyy wassup? Me, Hunter and Ryan are boredddd…We're comin over_

I sighed and texted back _Hiya Nii-san! Whatever, come on over! You already know about the Akatsuki, and Ryan n Hunter won't have a hard time believing it_

A few seconds later it buzzed again _Okay, that's true…Just told them, and they nodded. Be over in 5 minutes_

I jumped up "GUYS!" Everyone jolted up to look at me "Kyle, Ryan, and Hunter are coming over in 5 minutes! Be good or I'll lock you in a closet filled with deathtraps!"  
"So what? I'm immortal, bitch" Hidan commented, kicking his feet up.

I glared at him "Then I'll grind you through a sawmill for 72 hours"

He rolled his eyes.

The door burst open and a boy older than me with black hair and brown eyes walked in, followed by another with light brown hair and green eyes, and a boy with sandy brown hair and green/blue eyes.

"What the hell? What happened to 5 minutes!" I yelled.

"I lied" Kyle replied simply, looking around.

I muttered 'Stalkers' and Hunter burst out "So this is the Akatsuki, eh?"

They looked at him "Yes, we are the Akatsuki" Pein answered him, and then looked to me. "How do they know about us, girl?"

I huffed "I have a name." he glared and I gulped "Hunter and Ryan make potions for me to try, so they already know. Kyle can control fire"

He nodded.

"So Ashley," I growled slightly "I've got a new experiment for ya!"

I grinned "Hand it over"

Deidara leapt up "Wait wait, wait! You're just gonna test it without a second thought, un!"  
I raised an eyebrow at him "Yeah"

He shrugged.

"Actually, I need some other people to test it out, anyone wanna volunteer?"

All the girls' hands shot into the air.

He smiled "Sweet!"

Ryan pulled a few vials of blue liquid out of his pockets while Kyle plopped down on my couch, next to Deidara.

I hugged Deidara "If anything happens, I give you permission to change my facebook status to 'Chillin with Jashin'"

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

I grabbed the vial and chugged it down, getting a weird tingly sensation in my stomach.

I faintly saw the others drinking it before I passed out on the floor.

(END)

Yes, im going with the children Idea

ADD ME ONFACEBOOK! Tayi Fanfiction is my fanfiction page, and there's no way in hell your getting my real name, unless I trust you! ;)

Anyways, hope you liked!  
Review or be raped by Mello

~Tayi


	44. Jenna, Harumi, and the sand Sibs

Well, here it is! Hope you like it!

(END)

I woke up groggily and rubbed my eyes. The first thing I saw was Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori and Pein taking turns choking Hunter. I sat up slowly, Taya and everyone else following my example.

I yawned. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us with wide eyes.

Hidan punched Hunter one last time and they ran over to us. Deidara scooped me up into his arms and I looked him straight in the eyes, giggling happily.

"Well this sucks" Hidan commented, looking at Kim's chest.

Kisame punched him. Kim giggled.

"B*tch! I had sex with you! Don't giggle!" Hidan yelled at the child in his arms.

Kim giggled again as Kisame kicked him.

I held back laughter. Deidara looked at Hunter "Well congrats; you turned them into kids, un!"

His gaze turned into a glare "You have five days to change them back."

Hunter gulped, Kyle and Ryan cracked up, and doubled over laughing.

"It should wear off in five days, six at the most" Hunter ran down the hallways to the lab I gave him a while back.

Kyle and Ryan sat up, trying to catch their breath and the Akatsuki turned to us.

Deidara took a deep breath "Tayi….do you remember who I am, un?"

I titled my head slightly "Deidawa?"

He smiled and looked at everyone else, who nodded.

Ryan snorted from the couch "You guys are screwed, all guys, taking care of chicks. Not gonna be fun, but hell, I'll help with anything"

"Pedophile…." Kisame muttered.

Ryan rolled his eyes and kicked his feet up "Hey Tayi, you wanna go get changed? That cosplay looks like a dress on you"

I reached out with small hands and tugged on Deidara's hair "Deidawa take me"

He hoisted me up into his arms "alright, Tayi, lets go then, un"

I clapped my small hands and tugged on Deidara's hair. He sighed and glanced at everyone else with a 'this is gonna be hell' look before jogging up the stairs.

Kisame sighed and walked upstairs next, followed by Sasori, Pein and Hidan.

FREEZE NO JUTSU!Look everyone, I have NO CLUE how to write this chappie about everyone being kids. So, Im skipping until after the transformation is over. SORRY! *bows*

UNFREEZE NO JUTSU

*5 days later*POOF. A huge cloud of smoke went through the house.

The last thing I heard was Hidan's voice of "Awww damnit….."

~Few hours later~I blinked my eyes open slowly and sat up "Ehh? What happened this time?"

Everyone jolted up from the couch and looked at us. "Damn, now we don't get to kill him…" Kisame muttered and glanced at Hunter.

I rubbed my eyes "Im hungry." Everyone sweat dropped. I sat up, and all the other girls followed.

Then, the door burst in and a very familiar dirty blonde haired girl walked in. "HEYYY TAYI! I ISH BACKK! WITH FRIENDS ALSO!"

I jumped up and glomped her "JENNA-CHAN!" I screamed.

She kicked me off "Yeah. Half cat demon by the way also. This is Harumi by the way" she motioned to the girl behind her, who waved.

Jenna looked at Kyle, Ryan, and Hunter "what the hell are they doing here, and what'd they do now?"

"Umm….they turned us into kids" Dawn piped up.

Jenna groaned.

"hey Jenna! Can we come in yet!" another familiar voice yelled from outside.

"Whatever!" Jenna yelled back then turned to me "the Suna Siblings came up also. So we have three more people here"

I shrugged as the three siblings walked in. Gaara had his emotionless expression on as he looked at the house again. Kankuro had his arms behind his head and was looking at me. Temari was smiling at everyone, and of course, they were weary of the Akatsuki.

I hugged them all "Hiya! Haha, I missed you guys!"

They smiled and nodded in return.

The Akatsuki were tensed up, all glaring. Pein, however, looked calm. "Akatsuki. Meeting. Now"

In less than three second, poofs of smoke went up and left the girls and Sand siblings alone in the room.

Kyle, Ryan and Hunter were still playing around with random objects I had laying around.

I plopped down onto a couch, and Kankuro sat next to me.

Temari, Harumi and Jenna took the couch opposite from us. Everyone else found something they found comfortable.

In five minutes, they still hadn't come back, so I got up and snuck around to their meeting place. I stood just outside the door with Dawn, our ears pressed to the door.

Kisame was talking "Look, leader-sama, she cant know that sh-" he stopped short.

"You know very well Kisame, if she doesn't find out now, from us in person, it will be less painful than to find out from someone else." Pein told him, his voice hard.

"I cant tell her, un…..I just cant" Deidara said slowly.

"Than who will" Pein asked.

It was silent for a few minutes. Then Hidan opened his big mouth "Come on! I'll do it! Its not even that bad! I mean, wow! We killed her family! Big freaking whoop!"

The breath hitched in my throat. The Akatsuki killed my family. _~END~_

I ish sorry I cut out the kid part, but I have NO clue how to write it. Im never around little kids, hell, Im hardly around my family.

But yes, the secret is out now. I'll try to write the next chapter today, but im going over my uncles, and he doesn't let me use electronics…..But I'll try.

Okey, byez everyone!~Tayi-chan


	45. You screwed up dude, and now she's gone

Sorry it was late everyone! Well yeah. School started up again, so Yay (notice the sarcasm). 8th grade sucks ass, I can already tell you that from 3 days into it already. Teachers are nice, I wanna shoot every single kid (except my friends) in the head with a AK47. Then sacrifice them to Jashin-sama. Spanish officially sucks now, cause 1) its hard and 2) my teacher is a total bitch. I worked 4HOURS to learn the alphabet, and the next day, I cant remember 1letter, and, well, lemme tell you our conversation.

Ms. Standitz: *looks at me* Como se dese…..T?

Me: Uhhh….

Her: Te! Class repeat

Class: Te

Her: Repeat

Me: Te….

Her: *after we're done going around room* *comes over to me* You need to work harder

Me: *weary glance at Russell (a friend)* I worked 4 hours trying to memorize it yesterday…

Her: *glares at me* It shouldn't take you 4 hours. Don't bother.

Me: *mouth drops open and self esteem goes WAYYYY down* O-Okay….?

So there ya have it. Isn't she just awesome? (note the sarcasm there also). She also yelled at me for taking notes. -.-'_

I just stared at the wall, a blank look on my face, with those words running through my head. Dawn quietly sucked in a breath and put a hand on my shoulder. I was 100% out of it. In fact, I was so out of it, I forgot to compress my chakra, thus resulting in Kakuzu pointing out they were being spied on. The door flew open and 8 Ex-Hidden Ninja were glaring daggers at us. They saw me with my expression and some looks softened, But only some.

"I take it you heard girl" Kakuzu said, no hint of sympathy in his voice at all.

I shook my head, a lump forming in my throat, "I want to know everything. No lies, nothing but he truth."

Pein spoke, no sign of sympathy shown "Fine The choice is yours."

We walked back to the living room, Deidara tried to put a hand on my un-occupied shoulder but I shrugged it off and walked next to Dawn.

When we got to the living room I saw Jenna looking at me, her eyes soft. I went over and sat next to Kankuro, who blushed. Deidara attempted to sit on Kankuro's other side but a sharp glare from Kankuro and me sent him off.

Dawn hugged me quickly "I gotta go home. See ya soon" she whispered.

I nodded and watched her walk off into the other room and immediately felt her chakra disappear.

Pein looked at me and I nodded slowly "I want to know why…"

"They knew"

I sent them a questioning look.

"They knew about us, about the Naruto world. They knew how to get there, how to get back, how to transport items, everything"That set me off. Something clicked inside my head and sent rage, and sadness all throughout my body.

I jumped up off the couch "and you KILLED them! You killed them for one simple thing?"They nodded, nothing sympathetic about the matter.

I glared at Deidara "You probably bombed the park. You killed the ones that meant the most to me. You don't even understand when you kill someone, it rips their family's heart apart!" I had tears in my eyes "when I found out they died, I went into depression for a month. A month of no talking, just darkness! My heart was shredded. But you wouldn't know what that feels like. You've never cared." my ears pulled back against my skull.

"Tayi I-"

"Just shut up Deidara. Just shut up" I turned and ran down the hallway to my room.

A second before I was about to grab my doorknob, a hang grabbed my wrist.

I looked up with blurry eyes and saw the yellow hair and blue eyes I had come to love so much.

"Tayi just listen" he whispered, trying to pull me close to him.

I shoved off of him "Don't pull that shit with me Deidara. Im done. Get the hell out of my life, and stay away from me" I ripped my arm away from him and shut the door behind me, clicking the lock shut and sliding against it.

I heard him whisper "Tayi…..it was for the better, un…"

I crawled onto my bed into a small ball, my wings tucked tightly against my back.

Seconds later, I heard pounding at my door. I didn't even make an effort to hear what they were saying, I just blocked them out. And went into a complete darkness.

~4 hours later~

Everyone was asleep by now. After all, it was almost 1 in the morning. I threw my window open and hopped outside onto a tree branch.

I sniffed the air and jumped, letting the warm air currents lift me higher. The only place I could go was my private woods. It was the only place I could think….the only place I could grieve.

It was only about 5miles off, but it wouldn't take me very long to get there.

My mind was somewhere else, which, in this case I should've been watching out. Because the next thing I knew, I was knocked out, blindfolded, and chained by the hands and feet.

~Later~"Where the hell is Tayi, un?" Deidara asked groggily, walking out from his room.

"Probably still in here room stupid, being pissed at you" Kaitlin rolled her eyes and took another sip of coffee.

"Im gonna go get her….its been almost a whole day, un" Deidara nodded to her, and turned right back around to the hallway.

He looked at the door with signs that said "Fuck off" , "Matt and Deidara r the best, now stay out before I sick them on you" , and "Tayi's room"

He hesitated before knocking, frowning at the signs that read his name.

Eventually, he knocked, only to be greeted with no response.

He narrowed his eyes "Look, Tayi, I know your mad, but this is ridiculous, un! You haven't come out in a day!"

No reply.

"Im breaking your door in, un."

No reply. CRASH. The door flew into her room and hit the opposite wall with a loud crash. He stormed into the room, fully pissed.

There was no brown haired, amber eyed, wolf hybrid girl anywhere in the room. No sense of her chakra at all.

"Oh shit" Deidara muttered before running back into the kitchen, where everyone else was.

"guys!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Tayi's gone! There's no sense of chakra, nothing, un!"

Everyone's mouth dropped. Everyone got up. Everyone dashed to my room.

"She…..really IS….gone…." they muttered.

Dawn randomly poofed in next to them, a extremely worried look on her face "Yeah. And we have o find her NOW"

_(End)_

There, like it? Sorry its short!

Porfavor review (please review)!

Oh, and if anyone can help me with Spanish in ANY way PLEASE tell me!

Cuz I have to get straight A's this year to get into Andrews Osborne Academy for High School! IF you havent heard of it, look it up! it's a amazing school (yes, it's a uniform school also), and I wanna go SOOOOO bad! But you probably don't care, so never mind.


	46. Crime and Punishment

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. You know those sounds? Yeah. The sound of chains clicking into place around your neck, feet, and arms. Well, you wouldn't know, but I would.

And the sound of feet pounding down huge, hallways rushing to get a good look at the new specimen. I would know that sound also.

No light. There wasn't any light in this place either. Only the few torches that lit the hallway. That, I would definitely know.

And the smell of blood. That smell…was disgusting, yet so….intriguing. It made me want to throw up, but….I wanted to smell it forever. As if it were worth the puking.

And then there was the heartache. My heart just felt like arrows, knives, spears, and every other sharp object was pierced right through it. I was breaking. Slowly, but still breaking. And it wasn't even from the physical pain I was put through everyday. It was the fact that Deidara wasn't here. No one was here. No one except Nagato, and Makato. And a few others I didn't know the name of. No one. Kaitlin, Dawn, Hidan, Deidara, Taya, no one. My heart was torn.

"Ah….Tayi….Isn't it wonderful? The scent of blood….." the raspy voice told me from the shadows in front of me.

My eyes…..I could barley see out of them anymore. But I had to. Had to look up and reply from my place chained against the wall. "Yes….its wonderful…"

My lying wasn't much better at the moment. He could see right through it. He could see right through everything I did with those eyes…..

"and death…..?" he asked again.

I pulled my head up farther "The best thing there is"

"Good…..now, are you ready for another training course?"

The training courses…..they were terrible….To them, I was just a test subject. I was nothing. And eventually, I knew what was going to happen. He had told me.

~Flashback~"Tayi…..you do know what will happen don't you?" he smirked at me.

I struggled against the chains and snarled at him "Yeah, I'll get the hell outta here and kill you!"

He gave a small laugh "No….you stupid dog. You, will lead the war. The war against demons. Everyone will be dead, the world drenched in blood, and you….you'll be standing at the top. Watching the world die."

~End flashback~

That struck me down. Dawn. Deidara. Kyle. Everyone would be dead, and it was going to be my fault. I was going to stand at the top of everyone's death, it was going to be my fault.

"Release"

I was dropped onto the floor again and blood sputtered out of my mouth and onto the floor.

"To the training room, my little test subject…."

~Back at the house with everyone~"How the hell could she leave!" Deidara slammed his fist into the nearby wall.

"Dude chill, she's probably fine" Kisame told him calmly.

The door slammed open and Dawn burst in panting.

"No. She's not fine. We have to get her NOW."

_END_

Yeah I know its SUPER short! Don't kill me!I sorta got grounded till the flames in hell stop burning, so I wont be updating for a while.

Here's just SOME of my punishments: no phone, no ipod, no face book, cant use computer without supervision, etc etc. and the worst part MY PARENTS TOOK ALL MY ANIME AWAY! Im not allowed to watch, draw, or even write it anymore! *cries eyes out* it sucks! But they agreed I can finish up APA, and then imma start a sequal no matter what they say. Ok! So I'll never leave all my fans! *hugs you all*


	47. Getting ready for the end

OMFGGGGGGGGGG! I FINNALLY UPDATED! *dies* So yeah! Tayi's back and better than ever! Im ungrounded, and this chappies up in time for Christmas!

Also, watch out for my new One-shot~

I wanna say a huge sorry to everyone for not updating and being a dumbass and getting myself grounded!GOMEN NASAI!

~With everyone at the house~

"Whaddya mean _**now…?" Itachi asked in a calm voice.**_

_**Dawn flopped into a chair "She's….in….trouble"**_

_**Deidara's blue eye widened and he punched a hole through the wall in blinding rage.**_

"_**Whoa man, calm down!" Hidan took a step toward the blonde, who in return glared daggers at him.**_

"_**Shut the fuck up Hidan! You're girlfriend isn't 'hell knows where', and you're not clueless on how the hell to help or even start looking, un!"Hidan's eyes blazed and he held up a fist "You little bitch! Don't tell ME to shut up when YOU'RE the one who caused this fucking mess!" Deidara blinked, clenched his fist, and let his arm swing forward, aiming to hit Hidan in the jaw, when a hand wrapped around his arm.**_

"_**Deidara. Don't." Kaitlin growled, then softened up a little "Even though Hidan's right, it doesn't give you the right to get all pissy and violent"**_

_**Deidara ripped his arm away from her and narrowed his eyes. The room was silent.**_

_**Dawn stood up "I got it.""Got what?" Kakuzu asked, leaning against the opposite wall. **_

"_**Everyone shut up and I'll tell you everything"**_

_**~Tayi POV~**_

_**Pain radiated throughout my body, starting at my heart, which felt like fire, and spread through the rest of my body. Yet I couldn't do anything. I didn't want to do anything. Absolutely nothing to stop the pain, escape, heal, or even fight back. Every ounce of my will power was drained. To be honest, I was beyond caring at this point. I would either die here, or find someway to kill myself. **_

_**I'd been two weeks. Two weeks here, in this world, and only a day in my old world. I knew where I was though. The metal forehead protectors bringing a sickly feeling to my stomach. Never again….never again could I -would I- trust them… I didn't even know if I could trust myself at this point. **_

_**My head throbbed, and I had a pretty hard time telling things apart. I recognized voices, some scents, the pain, and memories. That was all I had left right now. Everything else I was immune to. **_

"_**Check her stats." Makato's rusty voice told a medic nin, who nodded and ran over to a large grey machine.**_

_**It had a electrical cord running out of the back, fastened to a collar, which was securely fastened around my neck.**_

_**I just sat there as it pricked me, and the blood ran down my neck, only to be absorbed into my torn up shirt. I felt almost nothing besides the emotional pain from memories that were flooding my head.**_

_**I wanted to get out of here…but by someone other than the Akatsuki. They were the last people I wanted to see. Especially Deidara. He didn't feel anything when he killed them. And he still didn't. Yet, I knew they were the only people who knew I was here, so they would be the ones attempting to rescue me. **_

"_**Everything increased, sir" the medic nin. Called back to Makato. **_

_**He smirked "Good. The war starts tomorrow….get her on her feet with anything necessary. She needs to be ready"**_

"_**Hai!"**_

_**~House again~"Ok…is everyone ready….?" Dawn asked confidently. Kaitlin, the Akatsuki, and Dawn were all in a circle with different hand positions. **_

"_**Hai"**_

"_**Good. Within a few seconds, we'll be back to your world," she looked at the Akatsuki "and be prepared for time switches between worlds, by now, it's already been a few weeks, while here it's been a day"**_

_**Jenna, Cullen, Frank and everyone else had gone home, by force or willingly, so the house was cleared out. **_

"_**Ok you guys…lets do this" Kaitlin smirked.**_

_**Everyone's mouth opened to shout the necessary jutsu.**_

_**_END! Well well well, I think I got my cliffy skills back, Ehh?Haha~ So anyway, please don't kill me for not updating~! So yesh :3 Im officially going to Colossalcon for next year also (2011~) ! it's a secret to who I'm cosplaying as though~ But he's my favorite blonde ninja~**_

_**So plz come and meet meeeee! I loves new ppl~! ^-^ (no im not a fricken pedophile or anything! I swear o my Akatsuki-fangirl-ism!) XD**_


	48. Another Author's Note

Ello everyone~

I have an announcement to make for all the loyal fans of Akatsuki Plus Another, and some great news for everyone who hopes I fall into a burning pit of death for writing such a bad story XD

Anywhoo,

I know you got all exited thinking this was an update (the first update in months might I add…..) but I'm sad to inform you it's not. Just some shit author's note…

This story is gonna be on hold for a while, a month at the most.

"Excuse" #1) I recently got accepted into both private schools I applied for, and I'm trying to choose one for High School next year (3-4 months of 8th grade left….3-4 months….).

#2) I'm an epic fail at school (not the smartest person you'll meet…._) and my grades have gone from A's and B's to low B's and low C's (and I got a D- in gym for "lack of participation"), and my parents are up my ass about it.

#3) I'm a smartass and tend to get in trouble and grounded A LOT….I hit a new record of 3 long term groundings in 2 months, so that meant no computer, internet, hanging out with friends after school or on weekends, etc, yet surprisingly I got to keep my phone….

(But being bad is so worth it! XD)

#4) I'm lazy =3=

#5) Drama. See, my friends tend to get pissed off A LOT at me, or another person in our little "Group", thus creating multiple problems I generally try to fix (unless they're mad at me, then I fight fire with fire and a war starts, cuz I'm stubborn and refuse to apologize to the bastards….)

#6) Drama Club (lol). Long story short, I go to the cafeteria after school (ends at 3:35), get yelled at by the bitch teachers, and then leave at 5:30, which gives me no time to write in between getting yelled at by parents, homework, watching brothers, etc.

#7) I've kinda lost interest in Naruto…. See, I'm not 100% out of it yet, I just got bored with the series. It's like Kishimoto drags it on to last as long as possible with all the flashbacks and shit. The characters get annoying, and when ALL two of your friends talk about is Naruto and Bleach ALL the time (and I see 1 of them for like 8 hrs. a day school, and one texts me about it all frikken day), you'd tend to get annoyed and pissed with it.

#8) Stuff I'd rather not say to have the public view…. We'll just say I have legit issues with my head and depression.

So yeah. Believe them or not, that's your problem. Sorry bout the wait on this, my school gotta day off for flooding (not the school though, just like intersections and streets and shit) so I decided to type this up. I WILL be working on some Kingdom Hearts fanfics when I have time, and working on my other stories that I haven't updated in likes a year or so.

Ja ne, message me with questions, concerns, death threats, etc.  
~Tayi-chan

P.S. Look up the video "The Demyx Show" if you like Organization XIII (13) from Kingdom Hearts! Its fuckin' awesome.!


	49. Update on the story progress

Hey guys c:  
Sorry to everyone that's subscribed to this story, but I'm gonna have to discontinue it. I might end up re-writing it sometime in the future, but not now. The idea's in my head though, for sure.  
Since my last update, I've grown up a lot, and anime isn't a very big part of my life anymore :c Especially Naruto, as sad as it is to admit it. I've lost my touch at writing the Naruto characters, but I'll try to get back into it for you all ^-^  
I do have one request though, and if you do it for me I'll re-Wright the first three chapters within the next week~  
If you could share me on deviantart (Americasakatsuki), tumblr (xXxAshleyAddictionxXx), and/or vampirefreaks (TayiChan), it'd be greatly appreciated3


	50. REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE

New update:  
Ohey there, everyone~

I know I haven't updated a whole lot in the past..well, years OTL  
But, I reread it, and my writing has developed a lot since I wrote this in middle school (6th grade), where as I'm a sophomore in high school now ^^" The style is just...god awful, and there are so many mistakes in here it makes me ashamed to keep it up . Plus, I'm no longer friends with any of the OC characters in this story, aside from Jenna, and it would make it difficult to write now without bringing up bad memories I'd rather not remember for a while orz

I'm not opposed to re-writing the story, however, and I gladly will if my reviewers and watchers would like me to. I'd be changed a lot, with different characters and such. I'll try not to stray too far from the original story line, but I will make it more realistic and believable rather than the way it is now.

If anyone would like me to re-write it, drop a review or PM, or visit my deviantart FlyHighAndTakeTheSky and comment or note me c:

Thank you so much for everyone who's stuck with the story, I can't thank you enough c:


End file.
